Digimon Binary Odyssey
by Keyworks Kid
Summary: A brand new adventure awaits. Seven students are transported into the strange frontier of the Digital World. Destined to become the guardians of this new home, they'll face perilous obstacles and dark foes, all while learning about themselves and each other.
1. Static In the Line

Prelude

"Perception is reality" as the old saying goes. What defines us and the universe we create for ourselves is merely the concept of tangibility and the bringing of order from chaos within this reality. Such is the nature of the human mind to constantly wish to control its surroundings and organize everything into neat packages of information.

However, what does it mean for something to be truly real? Must it be touched and felt with one's own hands and have a physical form of its own in order to be considered? Or can human concepts such as ideas and imagination be considered real?

This saga chronicles the journey of a special group of young men and women in their attempt to discover the meaning of what is truly real; all the while discovering the true meaning of themselves. They would not be the first to venture into the unknown of the "Digital World", nor the last, but none the less they would take their rightful place as the guardians of this new frontier.

Chapter 1: Static in the Line

Within the walls of the university dorm, a soft sound could be heard. Piercing the silence of the midday siesta, the noise began to increase in volume to show itself to the world. The song that was once unnoticeable to the human ear was now forming into a story; a small chapter of the epic it was helping to compose. Just as softly as the beautiful yet eerie story began, it faded once again into the silence of the walls. With the small click of a button the story abruptly returned coursing with distortion and adrenaline, giving birth to a visual of science fiction and war. Skillful fingers found their way to their appropriate notes, writing the scene in the strings of the guitar the same way an author paints a novel on a typewriter. A confliction of expressions come over the face of the young musician who kept his mind focused on the task at hand while simultaneously becoming lost in the sound flowing from the instrument.

_Remember, this song is eight minutes long. Pace yourself._ _Don't rush it_, his subconscious repeated at regular intervals.

Notes poured forth from the amplifier with little error, closing in on the climax of the final chorus.

_C'mon. Just a little more and I've got this in the bag. _

As the song reached the seven minute mark, victory was in sight. Unfortunately on this particularly calm summer day, fate was not particularly fond of her tranquility being disturbed.

From outside the steel door that guarded the musical sanctuary came an ominous thundering of footsteps and jubilant laughter. The construction of the long hallway that housed the numerous dorm rooms only intensified what seemed to be a Running of the Bulls outside. Panic swept through the young man's head. He couldn't stop playing the song to reach the lock on the door, but he knew all too well what would happen if he didn't. The confliction of priorities bounced back and forth within his mind while trying to stay focused on the final thirty seconds of the song. This hesitation that would cost him dearly.

_WHAM!_

The steel door slammed against the adjacent wall with enough force to shake the windows. Two heavy set figures burst through the entrance with astounding speed and power in order to quickly overtake their prey. The musician barely had enough time to brace himself before the figures were upon him.

"DOGPILE!" the two figures shouted in unison as they landed on top of their intended victim.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise," a muffled voice came from underneath the pile of bodies.

"Hold him still," the second voice commanded to his partner in crime.

Try all he might, the poor victim couldn't break free of the two larger masses pinning him down. He used what little movement available to him to move his prized instrument out of harm's way before he was immobilized entirely.

"Say you surrender," the first assailant demanded, offering his one and only opportunity for escape.

This ritual was nothing new to all three of the boys. In fact, it would be considered an odd day if any of them went by without a daily roughhousing. Sometimes, as in this case, it initiated at the most inopportune times. It was always in good fun, at least for two of the three.

"Argh! Get off of me, Andreo!" the smallest of the three shouted to his much heavier attacker.

Any effort of resistance was futile. Andreo was a wrestler in high school and a master of body locks and holds. Short and heavy set, Andreo's appearance was incredibly deceptive. From first glance, the slightly overweight boy looked out of shape, slow, and as graceful as a newborn calf. Nothing could be farther from the truth. A born athlete, Andreo excelled in football, wrestling, and surprisingly running. Beneath the initial layer of fat lay a powerhouse of pure muscle and agility. He was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

"Hey Trio, do you surrender yet?" Andreo mocked, sitting on the victim's chest causing all the air to be expelled from his lungs.

"Up…. yours," Trio managed to squeak out. He was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. However, egging Andreo on brought a small degree of joy out of an otherwise unpleasant situation.

Naturally small and skinny, Trio was not a fighter by nature. A deep and creative soul, he would much rather spend his time playing his guitar or drawing than anything else. His friends often poked fun at his tendency to become lost in his own world and shut out the real one. A bit of a recluse, Trio liked to spend time alone in a quiet setting in order to listen to his thoughts.

"He's resisting arrest," Andreo joked. "What do you think we should do with him, Croix?"

The second of the two figures stepped back and watched the scuffle with a light-hearted grin. He ran his fingers through his short tangled black hair in contemplation. Tall and broad shouldered, Croix was the definition of a farm boy in every sense of the word. Raised on a ranch and the son of the town sheriff, Croix had a defined southern accent that went perfectly with his love of fast trucks, boots, and cowboy hats. He also had a love for going to the gym and consequently developed a slightly narcissistic attitude towards his body, which tended to annoy those around him. Despite this, he was a true friend to everyone that got to know him.

"I'm not sure. I say just sit on him until he tells us what he and Kiela did last night," the country boy replied.

"Nothing happened…We just played… video games." Trio managed to force out. With each passing second, he could feel his ability to breathe properly diminish. He knew his friends wouldn't ever purposely harm him, but the fact of the matter remained that his chest was being crushed.

"Lies," Croix stated waving his hand. If there was one thing he was a true master at, it was getting underneath people's skin and picking them apart for his amusement.

"C'mon Trio, it's a simple question and we already know the answer. Just admit you and Kiela had 'fun' last night and we'll let you go," Andreo chimed in.

"I'm telling the truth…. Now… get off," Trio wheezed.

Croix let out a chuckle and grinned slyly. "Did you French her? I bet you did. Just tell us what you two really did and we'll let you go."

"We didn't…"

"SAY IT!" the two aggressors interrupted together.

"Dang it…" Trio mumbled. The only way out of this one was to play along.

In what seemed a lucky turn of events for Trio, all three of boy's cellphones began to ring. It struck them as peculiar though as they all rang at precisely the same time. Andreo released Trio from his crushing hold, pulled his phone out of his pocket, and looked down to see who was attempting to contact him. With a puzzled look, the three turned to each other and looked down at their phones again.

"What does yours say?" Andreo asked turning to Croix.

"Mine just says 'Unknown Caller'."

"Same here."

Trio piped in. "It could just be one of those automated campaign calls. All the politicians are running for election right now," he stated nonchalantly. He flipped open the cellphone and pressed the "Accept Call" button.

Initially, all he heard at first was silence followed by the slight crackle of static in the line. Then without warning, the phone exploded with a shrill and complex sound. Within the mixture of sounds, Trio heard what he later would describe as a quick series of beeps and what he swore was a voice. Trio moved the phone away from his ear rapidly and ended the call.

"Bad connection I guess."

**Classified Subterranean Base: Southwestern United States: 1630 hours**

A soft plume of grey smoke billowed from the end of the cigarette that rested between two plump ruby lips. Save for the glare of the multitude of computer monitors feeding information to her, the glow of the flame was the only other source of light available to her at the moment. Leaning back in her leather chair, the red-headed scientist arched her back to relieve the tension that had built up from tiring hours of sitting stationary.

_They don't pay me enough to work in these conditions. _

Solitude was the epitome of the base which she had come to know as home. Buried seventy-five meters beneath the surface, only fifteen scientists, four military guards, and the Secretary of Defense knew of its whereabouts. It was once a bunker built to be used as a shelter for the President and his family in case of a nuclear attack during the height of the Cold War. Aptly named the "Rat Hole" by its occupants, the bunker was built for protection, not luxury. Thus it had been built with the bare necessities. Rooms that had been meant for housing had now been outfitted with the latest computer innovations, making living space even more cramped. Privacy among individuals was a rare commodity.

Only the sound of footsteps behind her alerted her of the figure standing over her shoulder.

"Miss Rizzland, I thought we've been over you smoking in here before," his voice said coolly. "You know how the smoke can interfere with the equipment. Plus a pretty lady like you shouldn't need to resort to such disgusting habits."

The female scientist swung around in her chair to face the figure. If there had been any light shining on her face at that moment it would have clearly shown just how much she was not amused by the comment. She was too tired and too frustrated to be dealing with fraternization attempts.

"What do you want, Doctor Millson?" she questioned with a tint of anger in her voice. All she wanted to do right now was clock out and go take a hot shower. Dealing with pestering incompetents was not on her agenda. As much as Millson's technical knowledge was to be admired, chivalry was clearly something they didn't teach in the Ivy League.

"Please, Miss Rizzland. There is no need for formalities. You know you can call me Xillis like everyone else," clearly trying to charm her.

"I'll stick with formalities if you don't mind. Now what do you need?"

Oblivious to the waves of annoyance that flowed through her tone, Millson continued to pour on his charm. Understanding body language must have been another course not offered to the preppy computer prodigy.

"Well, you know me; always curious about everything. I just wanted to see what our progress was concerning Project Binary. Also, I was curious if you would like to join me in my room later this evening for dinner. No need in spending your nights cooped up all by yourself."

Rizzland was clearly at the end of her rope. Taking a deep breath, she managed to calm herself down enough to not unleash all her fury upon her fellow scientist. This was a topic they had discussed numerous times, each one ending with the same answer.

"For the last time Doctor, the answers are as follows: I'm making progress and no."

Undeterred, Millson just smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I'll come by your quarters at seven to pick you up."

The young doctor left the room just as stealthy as he had appeared, leaving Rizzland in a mixed state of confusion and pure rage. She sat silently rubbing her temples for what seemed like eternity.

_I need a drink. _


	2. The Dreamscape Dancer

Chapter 2: The Dreamscape Dancer

"_Never, ever, ever sign up for university classes at eight in the morning." _

As much as he joked and daydreamed of the variety of ways he could escape, the degree of truthfulness to the statement was all too much. All the wishing in the world couldn't remove him from his early morning academic marathon from hell, better known as Molecular Biology. Not only did Trio constantly have to decode the cryptic scientific language and understand it enough to recite it on exams, but he constantly fought the blissful lull of sleep while doing so. Often times he would find himself drifting in and out of consciousness while taking notes, causing him to write out partial or completely unrecognizable sentences. On more than one occasion he had slept through entire lectures, much to his embarrassment.

One week had passed since the strange phone call. With more important things to concern himself with, Trio pushed the incident to the back of his mind and made nothing of it. More pressing matters, such as making it through another mind-numbing two hours of torture, were his top priority. Looking up towards the clock hanging above the blackboard, he made a mental note of the time and groaned internally.

_Its only 8:15! It already feels like I've been here forever! _

Much to his dismay, he felt his eyelids growing heavy and his head begin to droop. At some point in time, he vaguely remembered jolting his eyes open in a show of defiance to the fatigue overcoming him. However, before he fully realized what had happened, he slumped over in his chair, lost to a subconscious realm. What Trio experienced next was unlike anything he ever had, or ever would in his life.

The first thing Trio became aware of was the vague sensation of floating. Looking around, he noticed that he was surrounded on all sides by only empty darkness. As though an unknown entity within his deepest consciousness understood, the darkness began to dissolve into a white and silver fog. Though he couldn't feel in the physical sense, he understood that his feet were now planted on solid ground.

Making his way through the fog, he came upon what appeared to be a circular pool of water surrounded by a series of large rocks around the perimeter. Walking to the edge of the shoreline he noticed how the water flowed off the edge through a gap in between two of the large rocks, creating a fall. As he approached the edge of the falls, his gaze followed the current of the sapphire colored liquid and noticed that beyond the confines of the pool there lay only a dark abyss below. He observed that though the water was running off the edge at a fairly substantial rate, there seemed to be no outlet that resupplied the pool. It was as though the falls were part of an infinite cycle without a beginning or end. Looking up from the pool's hypnotic trance, his eyes widened at the new sight before him. The ground behind him had vanished into thin air to reveal only a few feet separating him from falling into the unknown. Off on the horizon, he spied dozens of pools similar to the one he was on. Each one was supported by an unknown force as the waters cascaded downward from one pool to the next until they reached oblivion.

Taking in the vibrant sensations and bizarre landscape, Trio felt as though he had seen this strange land before. He racked his deepest memories for any vague indicator, but came up blank. As he stared off into the mysterious horizon contemplating where this recollection came from, a warm sensation ran from his shoulders down his spine, as though a hand had trailed its way along his back. Spinning around rapidly, he gazed, awestruck at the source of the touch.

_Who is that? _

It was a girl; perched upon the rocks no more than twenty feet from him. Clad in only a thin white dress that clung loosely to her petite body, the garment exposed her slim shoulders and seemed to give her an angelic aura. Standing with her back to him, the radiant being lifted her arms outwards by her sides so they were parallel to the ground. Trio could see that along the right side of her body ran a tattoo that resembled a floral stem. The ink began in the middle of her back and climbed upwards towards her shoulder, where it spiraled down the length of her smooth arm and onto her wrist. Atop her right hand was a portrait of what appeared to be a rose in bloom. Trio couldn't stand to look anywhere else but the beauty before him.

Rising onto the tips of her toes, she began to dance and twirl with astounding grace. Although she wore no shoes, the jagged edges of the stones didn't seem to harm her as she twisted effortlessly, somehow avoiding falling over the edge. Her long chocolate hair would rise and fall with each spin causing it to mask her face. The more she danced, the more Trio's curiosity grew. Taking a few cautious steps, he silently made his way closer and closer to the stranger who had invaded his mind. Unaware to his closing proximity, the girl kept moving her body with elegance. As he made his way within arm's length, she suddenly stopped, turned her back to him once more, and crouched down. Burying her face in her knees, she began to tremble and sob quietly.

As though guided only by instinct, Trio walked up behind her and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Though he was only dreaming, he could still feel the warmth of her body radiate through his hand. Before he was able to find out what was troubling the angelic young woman, the fantasy collapsed into darkness once more as he was dragged back into reality.

Jolting upright out of his seat with an audible yelp, Trio awoke to numerous stares from his fellow classmates.

"So glad you could join the world of the living," the professor of the class commented sarcastically.

Regaining his composure, he looked back at the clock. It read 8:26. Cupping his head in his hands, he let out a heaving sigh.

_This is going to be one long day._

* * *

Upon the conclusion of the class, Trio made the long walk from the far end of the campus back to his dorm room. With his head held down, he stared in silence as the sidewalk passed beneath his feet. His thoughts were traveling at a mile a second, pondering about what he had just experienced.

_That dream was so real. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen before. It was more vivid than my usual dreams. And who was that girl? Why did she start crying? _

As he made his way past the center of campus, his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of running feet coming up fast behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who was coming to catch up with him. When the clapping of the feet against the pavement grew closer, they slowed down and were replaced by heavy panting.

"Hey Trio… Why did you… take off… so quick?"

The young man who looked like he had just run the world's fastest marathon was none other than Trio's roommate, Erri.

When Trio moved away from home to attend university classes, his secludedness and reserved demeanor created problems with making new friends. But by some stroke of fate, when Erri was assigned to be his roommate, Trio found one of the best friends he would ever have.

Erri looked much like Croix's long lost brother; tall and muscular with a sharp jaw line. The only physical difference between the two was really their hair color; dirty blonde compared to black. And that was where the similarities ended. Though Trio and Erri were physically on opposite ends of the spectrum, it was the connectivity between the two's minds that solidified their friendship. The two shared very similar interests and viewpoints about numerous topics, including music, art, spirituality, women, and life. Coincidentally, they had many of the same classes together.

"I'm just really tired. That's all." Trio replied with a slight yawn. Though it wasn't the complete truth, it wasn't a flat out lie either.

"You're still tired after that nap you took in class?" Erri joked, giving Trio a light jab in the arm.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go sleep before my next class…" Trio trailed off.

The two walked in silence back to their dormitory. Erri could sense that something wasn't quite right with his best friend. Trio was being too quiet, even for him.

"Something eating at you, man?" he asked quizzically.

Trio knew that he could talk to Erri about anything in the world, but something deep inside convinced him to refrain from talking about the dream.

"Nah, I'm fine," he lied.

Erri raised an eyebrow. It was fairly obvious that something was troubling Trio, but he decided against heckling for an answer. It was better to just let it go. If he wanted to talk about it, he would.

"You know, Ry is having a get together tonight. You should join us." he said in an attempt to change the subject.

Anybody who knew Ry was aware of his amazing cutlery skills and his ability to turn basic groceries into five star cuisines. The two roommates had met him when he lived in the same dormitory before he moved off campus. Turning away from an offer to go to one of his cookouts was turning down the best free meal you would ever have. It was an offer Erri knew Trio wouldn't walk away from.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds pretty good," Trio replied with a slight grin. It was hard to be deep in thought about dreams when the offer of free food was on the table.

* * *

As the sun slipped over the horizon and night fell, the two roommates made their way over to Ry's apartment complex. Climbing the staircase that led to his suite, they let themselves in unannounced. From first glance, it appeared there were already a good number of people mingling about the small one bedroom apartment. They automatically spotted Andreo and Croix off in a corner chatting to a young blonde. Neither Trio nor Erri had ever seen her before, but she seemed slightly uncomfortable with the two males trying to put on their charm.

Moving deeper into the apartment, the aroma of something grilling on the stove wetted their appetites. Spotting the lanky mastermind behind the feast, they stepped into the tiny kitchen area that served as the source of the evening's delicacies.

"Sup, Ry? What's cooking?" Erri asked the chef with an intended pun.

Ry looked up from the vegetables he was chopping and set the cutting knife aside. It often surprised people that Ry was so skilled with a blade considering his reputation as being the clumsiest of their group of friends. He was also undoubtedly the tallest.

"Smoked barbeque, salad, biscuits, and iced tea." he answered with a proud smirk. It wasn't the fanciest of dishes, but it was a southern tradition.

"It smells good, man…" Erri said as he drooled over the food.

"Well, you'll have to wait a little while longer. I'm not quite done yet." Ry replied with a chuckle. Without looking in the general area, Ry swiftly picked up a spatula and swatted away a greedy hand trying to get a taste.

"No freebies in my kitchen." he said, turning to Erri.

While Erri was tending to his empty stomach and wounded pride, Trio made his way to the corner towards the seventh occupant of the apartment.

"Hey Kiela, how's it going?" he greeted with a friendly hug.

Kiela was Trio's longest friend and one of the few females he could talk to comfortably about anything. Her mix of Hispanic and Native American roots showed in her long jet black hair and caramel skin. She stood about a head above Trio and was always wearing a smile. She had managed to transfer to the same university as Trio and was still getting to know his group of friends. Though their friends often joked about them dating, they considered each other more of the brother and sister they never had.

"It's going pretty good." She replied. "Just trying to survive my classes."

The next couple of minutes were filled with the sounds of laughter and everyone enjoying themselves. It wasn't often that the group of friends managed to get together to relax and rewind due to their busy schedules. At long last the occupants finally heard what they had been waiting for.

"Dinner's ready!" Ry shouted from the kitchen.

With those words, the entire dinner table exploded into a free-for-all, no holds bar struggle for everyone to get the best of each dish.

"Hey, that biscuit was mine!"

"Ha! You snooze, you lose!"

"Who took all the barbeque?"

"Andreo, quit hogging everything!"

As forks and knives stabbed for whatever morsels of food they could get, nobody seemed to notice Kiela's brow begin to furrow in rage. Finally she snapped.  
"QUIET!"

Everyone turned their heads, wide-eyed in shock as the typically calm girl regained her composure.

"We need to pray for our food first." she explained with an innocent smile on her face.

Everyone around the table placed their utensils down and held hands as Kiela led a quick prayer, upon the conclusion of which they continued stuffing their faces. Throughout the course of the meal, the friends had come to learn that the mystery blonde girl was a classmate of Ry's named Lona. She seemed shy at first, but began to warm up as the evening progressed. Within twenty minutes, the mountain of food at the center of the table had disappeared.

"Too…much… food…" Croix groaned, patting his swollen stomach.

"I hear you, man." Andreo replied.

The gang had shifted from the dinner table and were now lounging in the living area on an assortment of couches, chairs, and bean bags. Nobody had the energy or the will to do anything but digest. Ry managed to reach the TV controller and flipped through the channels, looking for a movie for them to enjoy.

For a good hour, they all sat in silence watching the television screen. Trio looked around the room and noticed that Andreo and Croix had fallen asleep in their chairs, while a few others looked like they had weights attached to their eyes. As he turned to look back at the movie, he noticed the television screen begin to become full of static. Without warning, the picture was lost and the screen began to buzz with an eerie blue glow. Getting up from his seat, Ry pounded a few times on the television with his fist, but to no avail.

"Stupid cable company. They're always having trouble with my connection." he muttered angrily.

Ry began to pound harder on the screen in a fruitless effort. In fact, it only seemed to make the screen glow brighter. Everyone was now transfixed on the screen, including Andreo and Croix who had woken up from their naps.

"Stupid thing." Ry grunted with one last defiant blow to the screen.

In a flash, the eerie blue light reached through the screen and bathed the entire room in its glow. Within an instant, the occupants of the room were sucked in through the television and vanished along with the light.


	3. The Book of Genesis

Chapter 3: The Book of Genesis

Sitting along a tranquil, remote river surrounded by rolling hills and meadows stood a simple, one-story brick house. Along the front and back portions of the structure were a pair of wooden patios, each one with a small table and a pair of rocking chairs. The interior was decorated in a very rustic fashion, and seemed to have not been updated in a very long time. Save for a small television and transistor radio, there seemed to be no other electronics within the household.

Within the living room of said household, an elderly woman wearing a red polka-dotted babushka and white apron was hard at work dusting and cleaning the various trinkets and nick-knacks. Short and frail looking, she required the use of a step stool to gain access to the higher shelves. As she made her way around the room, she hummed softly to herself. It was one of the few ways she kept herself entertained in an otherwise uneventful home.

_CRASH! BANG!CRACK!_

"Oww! Ry, get off me!"

"Sorry! Croix is sitting on my foot!"

"What the hell just happened?"

"Heck if I know!"

From the next room over, the sound of confused shouting and the breaking of dishes alerted the fragile woman. Quickly putting away her cleaning supplies, she hurried over to the sounds as fast as her tiny legs would carry her. When she stepped into the adjacent room to see what all the commotion was about, she was surprised at what she found. Seven young men and women were piled in a heap of tangled bodies amidst large pieces of splintered wood and shards of porcelain. The men and women in question had apparently landed on her dining room table, which had cracked in the middle from the enormous amount of weight. Her good china that was normally set was shattered into tiny fragments in the process.

"Oh dear!" the woman exclaimed, placing her hand over her mouth. She let out a frustrated sigh and shuffled out of the room to the front of the house. Opening the door, she poked her head outside and raised both hands to her mouth.

"PAW! GET IN HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, displaying far more intensity than her outward appearance would indicate.

Off in a red wooden shed that stood roughly fifty yards from the front porch, a stout elderly gentleman in denim overalls came into sight. He sported a shiny silver beard that covered much of his face and a pair of round spectacles hung at the tip of his nose. At first glance, he resembled a blue collar version of Santa Claus.

"DAGNABBIT, WOMAN! I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!" he shouted back.

"WE HAVE VISITORS, YOU WHINY OL' COOT!" she replied with equal strength.

Waddling over to the front porch, the gentleman pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe grease and oil from his hands, mumbling under his breath. When he reached the doorframe, he kicked off his pair of work boots and made his way inside.

By this point, the seven unexpected guests had managed to unravel themselves and were now assessing their situation. Everybody seemed to be talking at once, creating an even greater sense of confusion and panic. When they saw the two elderly figures standing side by side in the entrance to the dining room, they immediately went silent.

Without even acknowledging the presence of the strangers, the man made his way to the center of the room to examine the damage to the table and dishes. Crouching down, he examined the splintering of the wood and checked to see if there were any pieces of china that could still be salvaged. After his inspection was completed, he stood up and stared at the small television set sitting in the corner. As he did this, he began to turn red in the face.

"DOG-GONNIT WOMAN, YOU LEFT THE PORTAL BY THE TABLE!" he shouted accusingly.

"DON"T YOU BLAME THIS ON ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THERE'S NO OTHER PLACE TO PUT IT!" she snapped back.

"WHY ISN'T IT IN THE GUEST ROOM WHERE IT BELONGS!"

"IF YOU WOULD CLEAN OUT THE JUNK FROM THE GUEST ROOM, WE COULD KEEP IT IN THERE! BUT NO! YOU'RE TOO BUSY PLAYING WITH YOUR TOYS OUT IN THE SHED!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME LAZY!"

"I CALLS EM' AS I SEES EM'!"

"DON'T START WITH ME, DEVIL-WOMAN!"

As the couple continued to argue back and forth, the group stared on in a mixture of curiosity and utter disbelief. It seemed to them that neither of the two were aware that they were being observed by a bunch of university students that just appeared out of their television. As the argument progressed, Erri made the first attempt at contact.

"Ummm… Excuse me." he said, with a slight wave of his hand.

To no avail, the couple argued on.

"Excuse me." he said again, this time with more volume. No reaction.

He tried again a third time, yelling quite loudly. Nothing. On the fourth time, he didn't hold back.

"EXCUSE ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, so loud that the windows rattled.

The couple stopped dead in their tracks, dumbfounded by the intensity of Erri's request for an audience. They often shouted at one another, but never had a stranger been the one to yell at the two of them.

"Thank you," Erri replied, returning his voice to normal conversation volume. "Can someone please explain to us what the heck is going on around here?"

The couple stared at each other momentarily, allowing their tensions to dissolve, and then at the group. The elderly man straightened his overalls and sighed.

"Come along to the kitchen. This may take a while…" he said, pointing into an adjacent room.

"I'll make some snacks," the woman added in.

As everyone made their way in the direction of the old man's finger, it became very apparent that the kitchen was only designed to fit two people. With only two places at the table, additional chairs were pulled in, but even that was not enough. Some of the students ended up sitting on the countertops in order to get a good hearing spot.

Once everyone was as comfortable as they would ever be, Erri was the first to begin.

"Sir, can you tell us what just happened? Why did we just get sucked through a TV and end up in your house? And who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

The man shifted in his seat for a moment, then picked up a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. His eyes stared deep into the dark liquid, as though he was thinking very hard about what he was about to say.

"To begin with, my name is Otec. And this is my wife, Matka." he replied, pointing casually to the woman making sandwiches. "But you can just call us Ma and Paw." His tone had seemed to shift from that of a blue collar worker, to that of a lecturer.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Erri. And these are my friends; Trio, Andreo, Croix, Ry, Lona, and Kiela." the dirty blonde said, going around the room.

"The pleasure is ours," Otec said with a soft smile. "Now, I understand you all are confused and have a lot of questions you want to ask. Hopefully, I can explain most of them. So if you hold your questions, we can make this go quickly."

Looking down, he took a few gulps of the coffee in his hand, trying to think of how best to explain everything. He took a second to collect his thoughts, and then began.

"What you just experienced was a trip though a "Digital Portal", or 'Digi-Port'. Digi-Ports are complex phenomena where a gateway is created though your world and this world, called the 'Digital World'. The Digital World is a separate plane of existence that is both real yet unreal at the same time. It harbors off the electronic information from your world, and creates what you see around you. However, it is far more complicated than that. You see, the Digital World isn't a simple virtual reality, but an organic world that contains living, breathing organisms called 'Digimon'. There are thousands of different Digimon, just as there are species of animals in your world. The Digital World is home to these Digimon, and there are many forces within the Digital World that try to upset the natural balance of things. Some of these foes in the past have been Digimon themselves. You all have been brought here by fate to become the next generation of 'Digi-Destined', whose duty is the sole preservation and protection of the Digital World against these forces. Destiny will decide for each of you a Digimon partner, who will guide and protect you as you fulfill these duties. Who your partner will be or when you will meet them is unknown."

Raising his coffee mug to his lips, he took another long swig of the liquid. Looking over the brim of the cup, he saw a hand raised in the air.

"Yes, Kiela?" he asked.

"I'm confused," she stated. "Are you saying we're supposed to guard an entire world we know nothing about with these Digimon things? We don't know anything about what is going on, and you just expect us to jump right into saving everything?"

Otec gave a small chuckle and smiled.

"No, my dear; you have it all wrong. You won't be going in blind in the least bit. Your Digimon partners know almost all there is to know about the Digital World. They will be your guides. As well, Digimon are not just 'things'. The ones that will become your partners will have a special connection to you. The two of you together will be able to draw the most potential from one another and empower each other. Neither one of you is better than the other, and neither of you can function alone. All Digimon, big or small, are capable of incredible abilities and powers, but your bond will excel you beyond any Digimon. But only through working together can the two of you bring out the best of each other. Does that help any?"

Kiela nodded her head, after which Andreo's hand shot up.

"You said that we were the next generation of Digi-Destined. Are there more people like us out there?"

"Yes, you are not the only Digi-Destined in existence," Otec answered. "Five groups similar to yours have come and gone before you. They came from all around the globe and have served the Digital World with excellence. However, the new must replace the old. Over time, a new group of Digi-Destined is selected and the old ones retire. They will still help out, but they no longer have the duty of active Digi-Destined. Typically, they are much younger than you bunch. You are by far the oldest Digi-Destined I have ever encountered. I suppose that is a good thing, considering you will be able to make more mature decisions along your journeys."

Over the next hour, the group sat and listened to Otec explain all he could about the Digital World. He explained the difference between Digimon, such as Data, Virus, and Vaccine, as well as tales of the previous Digi-Destined adventures. He also explained the unique powers and capabilities that Digimon possessed. The group was intrigued by all of the information they were receiving, and couldn't hold back asking question after question. At one point, Lona raised her hand.

"Sir, how did you and your wife get here? Are you previous Digi-Destined or something? Also, how do we get back home to our world?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Otec seemed a little taken back by the question. Surprisingly, none of the previous Digi-Destined had ever asked of his origins in the Digital World.

"Now, that's a fine question" he replied with a smile. "To put things simply, me and my wife are neither human nor Digimon. We are the descendents of a human-made program called 'The Genesis Module'. The purpose of the module was to create a complete collection of all the information available on the Digital World. You see, around ten years ago, humans began to discover traces of the Digital World within their own computers. A group of engineers and computer experts created an algorithm that would identify and store these traces into a central mainframe. Once in the mainframe, these bits of information were put together into a recognizable pattern, much like a jigsaw puzzle. As they gained more information, they began to realize there was an entirely other world that had never been explored before. However, just as they began to delve deeper into the Digital World, a mysterious virus corrupted the program, leaving the module in a human form, stranded where we are today."

"And where exactly in the Digital World is here?" she asked.

"In actuality, we are not in the real Digital World at the moment," Otec explained. "We are in a zone that was created by the Genesis Module's failsafe to protect it from the virus that attacked all those years ago. This zone is neither in your world or the Digital World. To best explain it, it's a purgatory between the two. It allows us to bridge the gap in between the two worlds, and that is why you ended up here. Anything that travels through a Digi-Port ends up here before moving on to either of the two worlds. As for your second question, the only way back to your world is when another Digi-Port opens up inside the Digital World. Digi-Ports only run in one direction, so you can't go back through one you just entered. Therefore, you have to travel into the Digital World and attempt to find a Digi-Port there, which will bring you back here so you can reenter your world. It's confusing, I know, but it's the way things are."

After another slight pause, Croix broke the silence.

"Well, that doesn't seem too hard," he said with enthusiasm. "We just go find another one of these Digi-Ports and then we can go home."

At this point, Otec's head dropped slightly with a frown. He sat in his chair, staring at the bottom of his now empty coffee mug. He didn't want to break the news to them, but he had too.

"Finding a Digi-Port is not a simple task for three reasons I'm afraid. First, there is often a great deal of time that passes between each portal opening. It can be days, weeks, even years between openings. Second, they never occur in the same spot twice in a row, so stumbling across one is a rare occurrence. Lastly, the window of opportunity in which they are open is very short, normally no more than an hour. All these things combined with the vastness of the Digital World means, as much as I dislike telling you this, your chances of locating one anytime soon are very slim. As well, you must fulfill your duty as the Digi-Destined and protect the Digital World. You can't just abandon your new responsibilities so quickly."

A look of frustration and worry began to spread over the faces of the students. Otec made it sound like a fairly easy task at first, but now he seemed to crush all hope of returning to their world. For a few minutes, the small kitchen was silent with everyone deep in contemplation. At long last, Trio stood up from his chair and walked to the back door and began to open it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erri asked, turning around in his chair.

Trio just smiled widely.

"I figure if our job is to protect this 'Digital World', then we better get going. No use in hanging around here."

With that, he walked outside and waited. Slowly, one by one the remainder of the group rose from their seats and joined him on the back porch. Nobody said anything as they stared off into the horizon. There was nothing that needed to be said.

After a few minutes, Otec and Matka joined them as well.

"One last thing before you leave, everyone," he said, brandishing a large wooden box. The box itself was made of a fine, dark wood covered in ornate symbols that none of the students understood. He set the box on the small table and walked behind it.

"You're going to need these on your adventure," he said, opening up the box.

Inside, there was absolutely nothing except for a red velvet lining. The students stared at the empty contents, trying to see if there was something there they were missing.

Then suddenly, the lining began to glow a hot white and shine a brilliant light. The light was so intense, the students had to turn away from it and shield their eyes with their hands. Out of the light shot a prism of colors that separated into seven individual bands, which landed on each of the students. As if by magic, the lights began to take shape on each of their wrists, forming into solid objects. As the glowing ceased, each Digi-Destined found a round, watch-like device with four buttons at each quadrant attached to their wrist. Around their edges were the same strange symbols as on the wooden box.

"Woah!"

"Cool!"

"What are these things?"

"These are your Digivices," Otec began. "They are the tools through which you share your bond with your Digimon partner. You need them in order to help make your Digimon stronger. As well, they act as your personal databases, maps, and computers. It is imperative that you do not lose these under any circumstances. If you do, your Digimon will be essentially powerless. Inside each of your Digivices is what is called a 'Tag'. Tags help locate and collect 'Crests'."

As the group stared at their Digivices in wonderment and listened to Otec's explanation, Ry interrupted.

"Woah, woah, woah!" he stated rather rudely with a bewildered look on his face. "Tags? Crests? You're losing me."

The elderly man just laughed at his confused appearance.

"Yes, that is correct. Crests are very powerful bits of information within the Digital World that allow you to strengthen your Digimon to incredible levels. They are based off of your most dominant attribute. For instance there is the Crest of Courage and the Crest of Love. No two Digi-Destined have the same Crest and the one you receive will be unique only to you. These Crests are scattered all over the Digital World, though they won't reveal themselves until they believe you are worthy of having them. But be warned; Crests are not to be used in anger or rage, nor are they to be neglected or misused. If you neglect your Crest, the consequences can be disastrous for both you and your Digimon. But I doubt any of you will need to worry about that."

The group took a moment to let it all sink in. All this information being thrown at them was beginning to become a little overwhelming.

"Well, let's get going then!" Andreo shouted excitedly.


	4. Through the Looking Glass

Chapter 4: Through the Looking Glass

**The "Rat Hole": 0930 hours: Project Binary Zero Hour**

Deep within the confines of her subterranean office, Doctor Karelia Rizzland typed away furiously at the keyboard in front of her; a cold, hypnotic stare plastered on her face. With bloodshot eyes, she broke the gripping hold of the computer screen long enough to reach into the breast pocket of her white lab coat and retrieve the carton of cigarettes she kept. Much to her displeasure, she found that only one cigarette remained. Plunging her hand into another pocket, she searched for her Zippo. Feeling the cold, metallic object, she opened the top with her thumb and lit the wick.

At this moment, Rizzland was running purely off of nicotine and caffeine. She hadn't slept in over thirty six hours, and her last full meal was almost twelve hours ago. She looked and felt like the living dead. However, all the suffering and anguish was for a valuable cause. At long last, after eight years of diligent work, Project Binary was underway.

Donning a set of headphones, Rizzland listened to the commands being given to the scientists by Millson on the other end of the line. Watching her screen, she awaited her turn on the checklist.

"Doctor Rizzland, how are things on your end?" Millson finally asked over the line.

"All vital functions are normal and stable," she replied into the microphone.

After a few more precautionary procedures, Millson gave the green light to begin.

"All stations, you may begin the commencement sequence."

Upon his command, a series of dials, knobs, and switches were activated. The electric wiring within the walls began to hum loudly as power surged forward from the base's generators in order to fulfill the immense energy need of the sequence. The lights overhead began to flicker, and Rizzland wondered for a second if the computers might short out from the immense use of electricity. If that happened, the entire project would be in jeopardy. After about a minute, the humming ceased and a tense moment of silence followed. Then calmly, the voice of one of the chief scientists came over the headphones.

"Sir, all operations are at optimum capacity. Breech is successful."

An eruption of cheers and jubilant shouts poured over the headphones. Millson, however, just smiled slyly. He stared deep into the glow of one of the many monitors in front of him and muttered softly to himself.

"Now… let's see just how far down the rabbit hole goes."

* * *

After convincing the Digi-Destined to stay for a few days to rest and recuperate, Otec and Matka led the students along the half day expedition to the boundary of the failsafe zone. There, along a bend in one of the many creeks and streams, was a small cobblestone bridge. Although it seemed as though there was another meadow on the other side, Otec assured them that this was the entrance to the Digital World.

"Now remember, once you've passed all the way through the barrier, you cannot return here until you've located a Digi-Port," he warned. "The Digital World is not like your world, or even this zone. It is a place where the impossible is possible. The concepts of time and space can become warped and laws of physics broken. So any last minute questions need to be answered now."

The Digi-Destined searched the confines of their brains for any information they could possibly need before moving on. At last, Kiela spoke up.

"You never mentioned what we're supposed to save the Digital World from. Is there an enemy were supposed to go face?"

Otec stroked his beard in cogitation.

"Hmmm… To tell you the truth, I really don't know the answer to that one," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Since we're stuck inside the barrier, the only information we have is what the Genesis Module initially picked up and what the previous Digi-Destined had told us. Last time I heard, the Digital World was in a state of peace and harmony for the most part. I guess that's something you'll have to figure out on your own. It could go either way. You may walk in and everyone could be holding hands and singing Kumbaya, or you may be walking into the middle of an all-out war."

A grave look of concern swept over the Digi-Destined.

"You'll do fine, kids," Matka stated cheerfully with a wave of her hand. "Remember, you are a very select group of individuals. Plus, you'll have your Digimon to take care of you."

Smiles began to work their way back onto the Digi-Destined's faces.

"One last thing, everyone," Otec continued. "When you enter the Digital World, don't be taken back if your clothing or appearances change. The Digital World transforms you into what I like to call your 'Digital Self-Renderization', meaning it makes you appear the way your subconscious truly desires. Your bodies themselves won't change; just your clothing and other accessories."

The Digi-Destined all nodded in understanding. Then, Trio stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Sir, I wanted to say I really appreciate your hospitality and wisdom. Hopefully we can be just as good as the previous Digi-Destined."

Otec smiled a mile wide and took the outstretched hand in a firm grip.

"You all are fine young men and women. And like my wife said, you are a very special group. The Digital World wouldn't have chosen you if it didn't believe you were qualified for the job. I wish you the best of luck on your travels."

One by one, the Digi-Destined shook hands and gave their farewell hugs to the two elderly folk. They made their way onto the foot of the bridge and gave one final wave goodbye before entering through the barrier. Just like that, the Digi-Destined left just as fast as they appeared.

For a while, the two seniors stood at the bridge, deep in thought about what would become of their newfound guardians.

"I give em' two days tops," Otec joked.

"Make it three," Matka replied with a small tear in her eye.

* * *

Passing through the invisible barrier, the Digi-Destined were struck by a sudden rise in the surrounding temperature and humidity. Looking around them, they noticed that they had landed in what seemed a very dense and lush tropical forest. Behind them, the portal had vanished, locking them inside the Digital World. The silence and peacefulness of the forest gave them no immediate cause for alarm. Perhaps there wasn't any threat at all in the Digital World.

"Hey guys, check us out!" Trio said, sporting his new look.

He was now clad in a black long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows, which he wore on top of a white undershirt. A pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes followed. On the shoulders of the black shirt were three red chevrons, resembling military rank. A silver chain with a triangular pendant with rounded edges on it, hung around his neck while an olive drag bracelet made of braided rope wrapped around his wrist. Running his fingers through his hair, he noticed that his once neck length hair was now shorter and spiked in a wild fashion.

"Now this I can get used to," Erri said with a grin, now in charcoal jeans and a grey t-shirt that clung tight to his body. He too wore a bracelet around his wrist, although his was made of leather with an iron cross emblem. On the back of his shirt was the depiction of a black skull with barbed wire wrapping in and around it.

"It's so simple. I like it," Andreo commented on his navy blue hooded sweatshirt and tan cargo shorts. Of all the males, his hair was the only one that grew longer than before and was spiked in the same wild fashion as the others.

"Well I'll be danged," came a country drawl from Croix. He resembled a character straight out of a country western video, with a low fitting black felt hat, boots, and leather vest over a long white shirt.

Without warning, two high-pitched screams broke the peacefulness of the forest. Swinging around, the males of the group easily identified them as having come from the two females of the group.

"OH…MY…GOD! I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT!" Lona shrieked, jumping up and down.

"I KNOW, RIGHT? AND YOURS IS ADORABLE TOO!" Kiela shouted, eyeing her blouse, which had a definite Native American flare. White and indigo beads were woven in intricate patterns throughout what appeared to be faux deer skin. Two large loops resembling dream catchers hung from her ears. Her small gold cross that she always kept on her, remained attached to its usual chain.

The five guys looked on as the two giggly girls spent the next five minutes ogling over their new fashion statements. Lona twirled around, admiring her new sundress that came in various shades of purple and complimented her bright blonde hair. A red sash wrapped around her waist, while matching purple arm sleeves rose up her wrists.

"I'll never understand women and clothes," Ry stated with a slight sigh. The rest of the males nodded in agreement. "Although I gotta admit, these new digs aren't half bad."

Once the admiration of their "Digital Self-Renderizations" wore off, the team gathered around to discuss their next plan of attack.

"So, let's look at our situation for a second," Erri began. "We're in the middle of this forest with no idea where we are, with no Digimon, and no idea if there are enemies nearby. All we have are the provisions from Ma and Paw and some tools. Anybody got any suggestions?"

"Well, in Boy Scouts the first thing we were taught in a survival situation is to find some sort of high ground so we can get a good lay of the land," Ry commented. "From the looks of things, we still got about six or seven hours of daylight left, so that gives us some time to build a shelter if we need to."

"Hey, didn't Otec say that our Digivices can be our maps?" Lona added. "Maybe we could find out where to go from that."

Everyone had practically forgotten about the strange round gadgets strapped to their wrists. They began to press the buttons on the Digivices in hopes of figuring out how to activate the map.

"Any luck yet?" Andreo asked.

"Nope, I can't understand these symbols," Croix replied. "That's half the problem."

Suddenly, a green beam of light shot out from Kiela's Digivice, creating a miniature three-dimensional model of the landscape. A red blinking dot indicated where their current position was.

"Good job, Kiela," Erri commented. "Now let's see where the best place to go would be."

Studying the landscape, they noticed that they weren't too far off from a river, beyond which seemed to be a series of rolling hills that led to what appeared to be a town. The only flaw they could see in their plan was that there was no scale to the map, meaning they didn't know if the river was five miles away or fifty.

"What do you think, Ry?" Erri asked. "You're the only Boy Scout in the group. Think going to the town is our best bet?"

Ry stared deep into the holograph, weighing out all the options. The terrain was relatively flat until the hills, ruling out his initial suggestion to find higher ground.

"Yeah, I think we should head northwest towards this place. When we make it to the river, we'll have a water supply and possibly something to catch and eat. We should have enough daylight to make it to the river by sundown."

"Alright then. Does that sound good to everyone?" Erri asked.

Every Digi-Destined nodded their head in agreement.

"Well then, let's get moving."

* * *

Over the next couple of hours, the Digi-Destined trudged forth towards their destination, stopping only for short breaks to reestablish their heading. All in all, it was a very uneventful excursion. For nearly three hours they trekked along without seeing another living thing other than the lush variety of flora.

"Hey guys, I was wondering, just how are we supposed to know which Digimon is supposed to be our partner?" Lona asked. "Otec said there are thousands of them. I wonder how we're supposed to know just which one is ours…."

"I guess we'll figure it out eventually," Ry replied.

Going back to her thoughts, Lona craned her neck up towards the treetops.

_I wonder why we haven't seen any Digimon yet. Not that I'm complaining, but something just doesn't feel right about this place. _

As she admired the size and variations of the trees around her, a dark flash passed between the branches. She blinked a couple of times, just to make sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Hey guys, I just saw something," she said, pointing into the treetops.

The Digi-Destined stopped in their tracks and looked in the direction of her gesture. It seemed that if there was something there before, it was long gone.

"Are you sure you saw something?" Andreo commented. "I don't see anything."

"I'm telling the truth. Something just jumped between those branches a second ago," she retorted.

"Alright, alright. There's no need to argue. We just got to keep on our toes. We don't know what's out there," Andreo responded.

Watching from the sidelines, Trio shook his head slightly.

_Great. We're only a few hours in and already we're starting to snap at each other. Hopefully we can keep on track and find a way out of here. _

As the sun was beginning to hang low in the sky, the Digi-Destined carried on, eventually reaching the tree line. Off in the distance, the pink and red reflection of a large river around a mile and a half away shone with astounding brilliance. Between them and the river, stood a vast field of chest high grass that swayed along in the gentle breeze.

"Here, let me lead," Ry said, pulling a machete out from their bag of tools. "It's not much, but it should help."

Making a single file line, the Digi-Destined followed behind their lanky guide. Being the tallest of the group, it was far easier for him to navigate through the tangled brush than his companions, and with each swing of the long blade, he made it just a little bit easier for them to move.

About half a mile into the dense field, Ry stopped suddenly and raised his fist next to his ear, indicating for everyone to stay where they were. Turning around slowly, he raised his finger to his lips, making sure everyone was dead silent. Tension mounted as the six others listened for anything out of the ordinary. Each one of them could feel their hearts pounding in their chest as they waited to see what Ry was waiting for. Three long minutes passed before Ry stood up and gave them the okay to continue forward.

"I could have sworn I saw the grass moving. I must have been seeing things. It was probably just the win…."

With the speed and stealth of a pouncing lion, a yellow blur leaped from the grass with tremendous force, bringing Ry to the ground. The movement was so instantaneous, Ry had no time to react as he dropped the blade in his hand before being dragged off into the thick underbrush.

"RY!" everyone shouted simultaneously. Thinking quickly, Croix grabbed their only weapon lying in the tangles grass and dashed off recklessly after his friend.

Off in the concealing bush, the Digi-Destined could only listen helplessly as Ry screamed and pleaded for help. As Croix made his way towards the sounds of the struggle, it took them a second to realize just how far Ry had been dragged off. They were still about thirty yards from him when Ry's shouts ceased altogether. Fearing the worst, the Digi-Destined charged as fast as they could to where they believed his last location was.

"RY! RY! HOLD ON MAN, WE'RE COMING!" Croix shouted as he crashed forward with no regard for his own safety. He prayed that they weren't too late.

Stumbling into a small area where the grass was flattened, Croix couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ry was lying on his back, pinned down by a small yellow reptile about three feet tall. Black stripes ran across the creatures back and onto its long tail, while three blood red talons hung from each of its stubby hands. Staring eye to eye with what must have been none other than their first real Digimon, Ry quietly whispered out a warning.

"Don't…move…a…muscle."

As the rest of the Digi-Destined caught up to the scene, Croix held out his hands, ordering them to stop. They could only watch helplessly to see what the Digimon's next move would be.

Crouching forward, the Digimon stuck a pointed, scaly snout in Ry's face and began to sniff him. Quickly rearing its head back, it gave a confused look before continuing to sniff its prey. With its snout only inches away from Ry's head, it opened up its mouth slightly, baring numerous razor sharp teeth.

At that moment, Ry found himself too paralyzed with fear to move, let alone fight back. Shutting his eyes, he readied himself for what was sure to be a painful death.

_Oh man, this is it. I'm done for. _

Instead of the tearing of flesh that he expected, a warm wet sensation ran over his face.

"Friend," the reptile said in a nasally voice as it proceeded to dish out a multitude of slobbery licks over Ry.

The Digi-Destined couldn't believe what they were seeing. Here they were face to face with what appeared to be a ferocious monster, only to find out it had the mannerisms of an average household puppy.

"Friend! Friend! I found a friend!" the rambunctious Digimon repeated, backing off of his now saliva-covered victim.

"Woah! Down, boy! Good Digimon! Nice Digimon!" Ry shouted as he pushed himself back onto his feet and wiped the grass off his clothes. "Hey guys, I think it's ok. He seems harmless."

Making their way into the clearing, the Digi-Destined eyed the little yellow Digimon with both caution and curiosity. He did in fact seem harmless, but they weren't about to take any chances.

Turning towards the remainder of the group, the Digimon sniffed each one of them thoroughly.

"Curious little guy, isn't he?" Trio said with a laugh as the pointed snout searched him over.

"Maybe a little too curious for his own good," Ry added.

The same green beam of light they used to for their map shot out from Ry's Digivice, this time forming a three dimensional holograph of the Digimon before them.

"It says his name is Jurassimon; Dinosaur type Digimon; Rookie level; Special Attack: Meteor Breath," Ry said reading off the information. "I wonder if there are more like him hiding around."

"No. Me only Digimon here," Jurassimon said. "All the others on other side of river. Wait till dark and we can go over."

"Why do we have to wait until its dark?" Erri asked quizzically.

"River go away at night. Make it easy to cross," the dinosaur replied.

The Digi-Destined all looked at each other in confusion. Did Jurassimon really mean that an entire river disappears during the night? Then again, Otec did say to expect the unexpected.

"What do you think, guys?" Ry asked. "Can we trust him?"

"I don't see why not. He's the only lead we got right now," Andreo said.

"I see no problem with him," Trio added.

"Plus, he seems to have taken a liking to you, Ry," Lona observed as Jurassimon stuck close to the still slobber-covered Digi-Destined.

"Alright then, let's get to the river first, and then we can take a break," Ry suggested.

The Digi-Destined all nodded in approval.

"Jurassimon, lead the way."


	5. Two's Company

**I apologize for being a few days late on this one. I've been caught up in work and other things going on. But now we can start delving into some good stuff with this story. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Two's Company

While the last vibrant pallets of gold, crimson and violet slipped over the horizon, a calming portrait of black and indigo painted the night as the Digi-Destined and their new Digimon companion reached the shore of the vast river. Thousands of stars dotted the sky, though they seemed to move about randomly throughout the vacuum of space, instead of flowing in one direction.

Hungry and exhausted from their long day of walking, the students unanimously agreed to take a break until the river disappeared, then make camp for the night once they reached the other side. This gave them a short period of time to refill their canteens and rest their swollen feet. It wasn't long after the last shimmer of sunlight faded away that the river seemed to do the same. As though by magic, the water began to recede into the earth below. Within five minutes, the bed of the river faded away completely, leaving only dry silt and stones remaining. After another three hundred yards of marching, the Digi-Destined finally arrived at the opposite shore.

"Well, so much for catching dinner," Ry said wearily as his stomach let out an angry growl. "How many rations do we have, Erri?"

"Hmmm… one, two, three…," Erri began counting aloud, reaching into the large duffle bag. "…Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty. So that makes five meals for each of us, plus a little left over. All in all, that's barely enough to make it for three days. We can make it to that town for sure tomorrow, but I'm not sure what there is to eat in the Digital World. In the meantime, I suppose we should get something in our stomachs. We got a long day ahead of us, so we need our strength. We should probably build a fire too."

"We can go get some wood for a fire," Lona volunteered, giving Ry a glance. The lanky Digi-Destined seemed a little taken back, but followed after the blonde without argument.

While Lona, Ry, and Jurassimon wandered off to find kindling, the remaining Digi-Destined began preparing their first meal in the Digital World. Reaching into the large bag, Erri handed each of them a canned ration containing some sort of meat mixed with vegetables, along with a can opener. Unfortunately, they had forgotten about utensils and had to place their mouths to the can in order to eat.

Around ten minutes later, Lona and Ry returned with firewood in hand. Clearing a spot in the grass, they arranged the logs into a teepee shape and placed some kindling underneath.

"Are there any matches in that bag?" Ry asked.

As Erri began to fumble blindly through the bag, the little yellow dinosaur stepped up to the bonfire.

"METEOR BREATH!" he shouted as several golf-ball size fireballs flew from his open mouth, igniting the lumber. The soft orange glow of the flames radiated through the campsite, driving back the darkness.

" Well… that's handy," a dumbstruck Ry stated.

* * *

While the last of the embers glowed faintly amongst the charred wood, one by one the Digi-Destined turned in for the night. Sprawled out amongst the soft grass of the shore, the only sound to be heard was the occasional snore from Andreo.

Ry, however, was wide awake as he stared at the lights in the sky as they danced about. He had too many thoughts running through his head to sleep. He thought about his family and if they had noticed he was missing, his classes and all the work he was missing, as well as his encounter with Jurassimon. Turning his head, he watched as Jurassimon's chest rose and fell with each deep breath. The raptor-like creature was no more than a foot from him, curled up in a ball. He certainly did seem to stick close by.

He continued to watch the Digimon curiously for a few more minutes until he felt a slight pressure begin to build up. Quietly rising to his feet, Ry started to tiptoe away from the camp to take care of nature's call.

"Ry, where are you going?" came a soft voice from behind him. A weary Lona sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Just going to the bathroom," he replied quietly, so not to disturb the others. Stealthily, he made his way off into the field to relieve himself and made his way back. As he approached the campsite, he saw that Lona hadn't fallen back asleep. She seemed to be awaiting his return and patted the ground next to her, motioning for him to have a seat.

"Can't sleep?" Ry asked lying down in the grass next to her.

"Not really. I'm so tired, but I just can't get to sleep," she replied. "It's still hard to comprehend everything that's happened in the last few days. You know, being a Digi-Destined and all."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. It still blows my mind that we're in a completely other world. On the bright side at least we don't have to take that test Friday."

The blonde let out a small giggle and lay down alongside her fellow Digi-Destined. Shutting her eyes, she enjoyed the tranquility of the night and began to drift off. Just as she had reached certain unconsciousness, she felt a light nudge on her left hand.

"Ry?" she asked calmly with her eyes still shut.

"Hmmm…" came an exhausted response.

"If you're trying to hold my hand, you can go ahead. You don't have to be so hesitant about it," she cooed.

"I'm not trying to hold your hand," Ry responded bluntly, eyes still closed.

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Then what's touching my…" she asked, blinking her eyes open.

Sitting next to her hand was a furry white creature with light blue shading along its underbelly. A large bushy tail stretched along the ground behind it. Lona's initial reaction told her it resembled a ferret, though a second thought corrected her, saying that it was most definitely a Digimon.

"Hello," the Digimon greeted, raising a small black paw.

"AHHH!"

Startled by the piercing scream, every Digi-Destined practically jumped out of their skin. A surge of adrenaline pumped through them, caught in a pure mode of survival. Jurassimon stood to his feet and let out a sinister growl, waiting to see what kind of danger he was about to face.

"Lona, what happened?" Ry asked, bolting upright.

Within a second, the remainder of the Digi-Destined had circled around the screaming woman and the little white Digimon. Lona was now sitting on her knees, eye to eye with the late night visitor.

"She's…so…cute!" the blonde said, giddy with excitement. She pressed her face only inches away from the little Digimon, examining it with curiosity.

The remaining Digi-Destined had to do a double-take to make sure that Lona was indeed not screaming bloody murder.

"Jesus, woman!" Croix let out in a mixture of relief and anger. "You have to stop doing that! That's the second time today you almost gave me a dang heart attack with your yelling!"

"Well, at least now we have a warning system if something is cute and cuddly looking," Trio chimed in with a slight chuckle.

After a short series of scolding, they turned their attention towards the bushy Digimon, looking it over with curiosity.

"I apologize for the intrusion," the Digimon began politely. My name is Lutramon. This river is my home and I came to investigate when I saw you all here. I didn't mean to startle you."

Lona's Digivice activated, creating a biopsy of the Digimon.

"Lutramon; An Aquatic Mammal Digimon; Rookie Level; Special Attack: Hydra Tails"

"Well, that's twice we've lucked out on the Digimon being friendly," Andreo stated, folding his arms to show his displeasure with being awaken so rudely.

"How can we be so sure she is friendly?" Erri asked, playing the Devil's advocate.

"Aww… C'mon Erri," Lona protested, petting the Digimon on the head. "Does that look like the face of something that would hurt us?

"You never know," Erri countered.

"I assure you I mean you no harm," the bushy Digimon replied. "My curiosity got the better of me and I wanted to see what your intentions were. It is unusual to see others this far away from Gravestone City. I would assume because you are humans, you are the Digi-Destined, correct?"

Lona let out a soft sigh and continued to stroke the Digimon behind her ears.

"Yep, we're the new Digi-Destined," she replied.

"Gravestone City? Sounds like a friendly place," Trio said sarcastically. "Is that the name of that town not too far from here?"

"Yes, it is. But Gravestone City is a very dangerous place. All the Digimon there are ruthless and won't think twice about hurting you. It is a lawless place where strength is power. Many Digimon have met their demise at the hands of that wretched city."

"So you know how to get to there?" Ry questioned.

Lutramon's eyes grew wide with fear and concern.

"You don't mean to tell me you intend to go there, do you?"

"It may be dangerous, but we need to find a place to stock up on food and supplies, and that town is the only civilization around," Ry replied. "Plus I'm not too worried; we got Jurassimon here to help us out."

"I beg of you, please don't go to Gravestone City," she pleaded."You don't understand the kinds of Digimon that are there. They show no mercy, especially to outsiders. And no offense to Jurassimon, but they are far more powerful than him."

Jurassimon's head drooped slightly, obviously upset by Lutramon's comment. It was true he was only a Rookie, although that didn't make it hurt any less.

"We have to go," Ry stated firmly. "We can't survive out here for long if we don't. Plus, we have to keep moving forward. We have our duty as Digi-Destined to fulfill."

Lutramon let out a sigh and looked around her. She could see determination written on each one of their faces. This was a battle she just couldn't win.

"Then I cannot, in all good conscience, allow you to go by yourselves. Although it is against my better judgment, I will escort you to Gravestone City."

"REALLY?" Lona cried ecstatically, pulling the Digimon into a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

Lutramon gasped for air, caught in the vice-like hold.

"Alright you two. Lona, let the poor thing go before you break her in half," Kiela interjected before letting out an audible yawn. "I'm tired and going back to bed. I suggest ya'll do the same."

"Ditto," Andreo said, crawling back into the grass.

As the remaining Digi-Destined returned to their slumber, Lutramon made her way next to the bubbly young blonde. Wrapping her large tail around her head, she curled into a large furry ball and closed her large golden eyes.

_That Lona girl sure can scream. My ears are still ringing._

* * *

The following morning, the Digi-Destined awoke one by one to the warm sunrise creeping over the horizon and the sound of rushing water nearby. They discovered that the winding river had returned to its full force while they slept, bringing with it a fresh supply of drinking water and an opportunity to bathe. Taking turns, the males wandered far enough away as to not be within visible range of their female companions. A sentinel-like Lutramon made sure of that. Upon their return, they switched places, this time with Jurassimon standing watch.

After a hardy breakfast of canned rations and something resembling an over bloated catfish Jurassimon caught from the river, the Digi-Destined trudged on into the awaiting hill country with Lutramon at the lead.

"Hey, Jurassimon," Ry said turning to the dinosaur as they walked along. "Why did you end up attacking me in the first place?"

"I'm not sure," Jurassimon responded, craning his neck to look at Ry. "It just felt like the right thing to do."

"Just felt like the right thing to do?" Ry questioned, raising a brow.

"Yep,yep," the Digimon smiled. "It's almost like I've been waiting for you."

"How could you have been waiting for me if we've never met before?" a now befuddled Ry asked.

"I dunno. I can't explain it."

As the Digi-Destined continued their trek, the landscape around them began to slowly shift from lush green hills to a dry, rocky prairieland. Large, thorny bushes and cactus-like plants began to sprout up along the way, forcing Lutramon to take refuge atop Lona's shoulder. The sun was well overhead now, beating down on the travelers without mercy. Suddenly, Erri stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter, Erri?" Trio said, turning around.

"Did you guys feel that? It felt like the ground just shook," Erri stated.

Everyone stood still, trying to figure out what Erri was talking about. For a few hesitant seconds, they waited to see if the strange occurrence would repeat itself.

"There it is again," Erri said, watching the ground.

"Yeah, I felt it too," Andreo confirmed.

Small rocks lying on the earth below began to quiver and rattle. The tremors began to occur more frequently and with increasing force.

"Do you think it's an earthquake," Lona asked?

"I doubt it," Lutramon interjected from her perch. "Although I would gladly take an earthquake over what I believe it to be."

"And what exactly do you think it is?" Erri questioned nervously.

From off in the distance, a thundering cry of rage and anger rang out. Not even a second later, the ground beneath their feet began to toss and roll, causing some of them to lose their balance. From atop Lona's shoulders, Lutramon craned her neck to get a good look at the source of the fissures.

Letting out a worried gasp, her eyes grew wide with fear.

"We must hurry away from this place immediately," she warned frantically.

The ground gave way again as another thunderous cry pierced the air. Around three hundred yards away, a large black mass emerged, making its way through the tangling thorns and brush with amazing speed.

"What is that thing?" Lona asked timidly.

"Whatever it is, it's closing in fast," Trio commented. "We're not gonna be able to outrun it in all this brush."

Jumping down from Lona's shoulders, Lutramon took on a defensive posture. Right next to her, Jurassimon's eyes narrowed as he let out a snarl. He was ready to fight.

"Everyone needs to leave here immediately," Lutramon commanded. "It's not safe for you here."

The earth continued to roll and buck as the black figure steamed closer. A large, wide set of horns loomed over the brush, and was now around two hundred yards away. A third cry of anger shook them, although this time it carried a message.

"INTRUDERS!" the dark creature raged.

"We're not gonna let you fight by yourselves," Erri stated firmly. "It's about time we figure out how to be true Digi-Destined. Even if it's the hard way."

A green light caught his attention. Looking down, he saw his Digivice had activated. A hologram of a large, muscular bull-like Digimon appeared. Clad in armor around its legs and chest, it boasted two menacing scythe-like horns atop its head and oversized hooves that looked like they could easily trample anything in its path.

"Blacktoreromon; He's a Virus Beast Type; Champion level; Special Attacks: Dark Lance and Seismic Hoof. Warning: Extremely Territorial!"

"Oh, well that's good news," Croix chimed sarcastically as the Digimon neared.

Lutramon, still standing her ground, pleaded one last time. "The best way for you to help us is to stay away from here. You don't understand how quickly he can kill you if he really wanted."

Clenching an angry fist, Erri turned to his fellow Digi-Destined. He hated the thought of retreat, but he hated the thought of Lutramon or Jurassimon getting hurt because they failed to listen to them even more. He did what he had to do.

"ALRIGHT, YOU HEARD HER! WE GOTTA MOVE NOW!" he barked.

As much as it pained Erri, the Digi-Destined turned tail and made their retreat back through the thorns and bushes. No sooner had they begun to make their way out of the danger zone, Blacktoreromon barreled through where they had been standing.

Rolling out of the way of the charging digital bull, Lutramon tried her best to get through to the enraged Digimon.

"BLACKTOREROMON!" she cried. "WE AREN'T YOUR ENEMIES! PLEASE LET US PASS UNHARMED!"

Swinging around, the Digimon gathered speed to make another pass. Lutramon and Jurassimon had spaced themselves far enough apart to where Blacktoreromon could only go after one of them, taking away his opportunity to hit both of them with one blow.

"I don't think he's listening," Jurassimon said, bracing for another attack.

Blacktoreromon's massive horns began to glow a deep blood red as he targeted the two Rookies.

"DARK LANCE ATTACK!" it cried, deciding on Lutramon as his primary target.

Jumping off to the side, Lutramon thought she had successfully evaded another attack. However, Blacktoreromon's charge came faster than she had anticipated, causing the attack to graze her and send her flying. Although it wasn't a direct hit, it was enough to cause substantial injury.

Upon seeing Lutramon get hit by the attack, Jurassimon quickly decided that negotiation with the stampeding Digimon was no longer a viable option.

"Alright, playtime's over," he snarled. "METEOR BREATH!"

Taking aim at the passing Blacktoreromon, Jurassimon unleashed a volley of fireballs at the enemy's hind end. To no avail, they bounced harmlessly off the Digimon's thick hide while it made another circle to strike.

"Oh, boy! Not good!" the yellow dinosaur said nervously.

Staggering to her feet, Lutramon shook off the pain from Blacktoreromon's attack and readied herself. Launching herself high into the air and tucking into a tight ball, she began to spin forward rapidly. As she did this, her large tail separated to reveal that it was in fact comprised of three smaller ones, the tips of which began to glow a brilliant blue.

"HYDRA TAILS!" she shouted, unleashing a barrage of blue projectiles.

The attack showered down upon Blacktoreromon, pummeling him with energy shots. A large plume of dust rose into the air, masking the beast. As the cloud began to settle, Lutramon and Jurassimon readied themselves, waiting to see if the attack had any effect.

"SEISMIC HOOF!" came an agitated roar, followed by two lightning fast bursts of energy that traveled along the ground towards the two Digimon. Two massive fissures trailed behind each of the attacks, gouging and ripping at the earth below.

Caught off guard by the rapid attack, Lutramon and Jurassimon didn't have time to dodge the onslaught as each of the bursts connected with their targets.

"JURASSIMON!" Ry shouted.

"LUTRAMON!" Lona cried.

Helplessly, the Digi-Destined watched the unfolding battle become more and more one-sided with each passing moment. All they could do was wait and hope that somehow their two digital allies could get out of this mess alive.

Battered and bruised, the two Digimon stumbled to their feet and took defensive stances.

"He's… tough," Jurassimon said wearily.

"Indeed…," Lutramon replied, wheezing heavily.

Pawing at the ground with his large hoof, Blacktoreromon took aim for the finishing blow. With a booming roar, he charged his weakened opponents with merciless intentions. The razor sharp horns began to radiate the same dreaded red as he prepared his attack.

"DARK LANCE ATTACK!"

"FIERCE PAW!"

Out of what seemed like nowhere, a brown blur appeared, striking Blacktoreromon on his right front leg. Knocking the raging bovine off balance, he stumbled clumsily over himself and landed face first in the dirt, forcing him to abandon his attack.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" a surprised Erri exclaimed.

* * *

Off in the distance, a mysterious figure perched atop one of the many bushes, observed the ongoing fight with excitement. Clad in a long black cloak that covered all of its body, the strange being donned a large symmetrical mask, with a grinning face painted on the lower half, while an inverted frowning face adorned the upper half. Though the mask was pointed in the smiling position for the time being, it concealed the much giddier grin hiding beneath it.

"Now, things are getting interesting."


	6. Newton's Third Law

Chapter 6: Newton's Third Law

"FIERCE PAW!" the brown blur cried as it brought its unsuspecting enemy to the ground.

Traveling too fast to properly recover from the blow, all the force that Blacktoreromon carried during his charge was suddenly transferred into the earth below, creating a crater nearly thirty yards long as he slid.

Stunned by the quick turn of events, both the Digi-Destined and the two battered Digimon strained their eyes to get a glimpse of their newfound savior through the rising dust. As the cloud faded away in the breeze, the unknown figure began to take shape. Standing roughly three feet tall, the Digimon bore resemblance to a small bear. Its two long, powerful arms were easily its most defining characteristic. Each of them had distinctive X-shaped markings, while a small set of black claws extended from each paw. A spiked wristband was wrapped around the creature's left wrist, and a shining set of brass knuckles extended over its right paw. Raising the melee weapons to eye level in a boxing stance, it signaled to Lutramon and Jurassimon.

"Are you two okay?" it asked. "I hope I wasn't too late for the party."

From the sidelines, the Digi-Destined looked on, astonished at this new Digimon. How could something that looked like a street fighting teddy-bear take down such a massive opponent like Blacktoreromon, especially with a single blow?

"Who is that?" Andreo asked.

"Whoever he is, he sure is strong," Erri answered in admiration.

While the Digi-Destined marveled at the pintsized powerhouse, a now humiliated and enraged Blacktoreromon rose to his feet, letting out a thunderous blast that rattled everyone. Setting his crosshairs on the little brown Digimon, he reared back on his hind legs and stomped the earth with explosive force.

"SEISMIC HOOF!"

While the two blasts from Blacktoreromon barreled down upon their target, the bull shifted tactics on the smaller Digimon. As soon as he released his attack, he charged close behind the waves, ensuring that even if the first attack was dodged, he would be ready to strike with his Dark Lance.

Carefully calculating the speed of the incoming blast waves, the bear-like Digimon waited until the last possible second before leaping high into the air. As the Seismic Hoof passed harmlessly underneath him, he quickly realized he had been lured into Blacktoreromon's trap. Caught midair, the Digimon had nowhere to go as two red horns honed in on him. All he could do was brace for what was sure to be a painful assault.

But the blow never came. By concentrating all of his efforts on his most recent attacker, Blacktoreromon had all but forgotten that there were still two other Digimon in the fight. In a tandem strike, Lutramon unleashed a barrage from her Hydra Tails, while Jurassimon rushed head first into the beast's right flank. Sending Blacktoreromon off balance for the second time, the Digimon had managed to intervene just in time to aid their new ally.

"Thanks. I owe you one," the boxing bear said, landing on his feet.

Slowly rising up again, Blacktoreromon made yet another charge at the three Digimon. However, his rampage seemed to be becoming less aggressive. Both the Digimon and the Digi-Destined noticed there was a slight limp in his right front leg. This caused him to slow down enough to where the allied Digimon could easily maneuver out of the way.

Watching the battle unfold, a sudden revelation hit Erri. As he observed the limping Blacktoreromon, his thoughts, for reasons unknown, shifted back to a time when his car got a flat tire. Even though only one of the tires had been punctured, it nonetheless brought the entire automobile to a halt.

"KEEP AIMING FOR HIS FRONT RIGHT LEG!" he shouted. "HE CAN'T RUN ON ONLY THREE LEGS!"

_That's the name of the game_, Erri thought._ Take out one cog in the machine, and it can't function properly anymore. _

Realizing the simplicity of Erri's plan, the Digimon found new strength in the strategy. Going on the attack, the three Digimon surrounded Blacktoreromon on the right, left, and rear flanks.

"METEOR BREATH!" Jurassimon let out, unleashing his attack on the black mass's left side. Swinging around to face the yellow reptile, Blacktoreromon left himself wide open.

"FIERCE PAW!"

A powerful right hook right above the armor on the wounded leg connected with devastating results. Crumpling to the ground, Blacktoreromon writhed in agony from the unexpected hit. With the raging bull now on the ropes, Lutramon delivered a relentless bombardment to the same exposed spot.

"HYDRA TAILS!" she roared, taking aim at where the brass knuckles had just made contact. With expert precision, her bright blue energy shots pummeled the battered area relentlessly.

A wheezing Blacktoreromon was all that remained following the shower of projectiles. Slowly rising up, the Digimon attempted to put pressure on his now injured leg. Letting out a horrendous cry of pain, he collapsed back to the ground with a significant thud. The final blow had been dealt.

"ALRIGHT!" the Digi-Destined shouted in unison.

"THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!" Erri yelled, pumping his fist.

"Alright pal, it's all over," the little brown Digimon warned, approaching his weakened enemy with fists raised. "Are you gonna calm down now, or are we gonna have to open up another can of whoopin' on you?"

Blacktoreromon stared at his conquerors with malicious eyes. Never before had he been defeated, especially by three insignificant Rookies such as the ones that stood before him. No… losing wasn't an option. It couldn't be an option.

"DARK LANCE!" he thundered, swinging his head around in a final display of defiance.

"FIERCE PAW!" came the retaliatory strike that caught Blacktoreromon square between the eyes. It was lights out for the Digimon before his head even hit the ground.

Although Blacktoreromon was determined to go down fighting, the effort was futile. Looking down on the finished Digimon with pity, the Digi-Destined almost began to feel sorry for the bovine. In reality, all he was trying to do was defend his territory. Unfortunately, it had to come to this, although it was necessary in order to assure nobody was seriously injured.

Making their way over to the victorious Digimon, a wave of relief filled the Digi-Destined, especially Ry and Lona. Watching the battle had taken a serious emotional toll on the two of them as they watched their new friends fight. Surprisingly though, Erri was the first to express gratitude to the new hero.

"Thank you very much for saving our friends," he said calmly, extending his hand. "I'm Erri."

"The name's Cubmon," the Digimon replied gripping the hand in a firm paw-shake. "I was just passing through when I saw the fight and figured you guys might need a little backup."

"Either way, we really appreciate the help," Erri stated.

"Well, I can't take all the credit," Cubmon answered with a friendly laugh. "You were the one that came up with that plan on how to beat Blacktoreromon. And your friends here are real strong fighters too. I take it you guys are the new Digi-Destined, am I right?"

Erri looked at the furry Digimon with surprise and admiration.

"Are we really that obvious we're the Digi-Destined?" he asked.

Cubmon roared with laughter, grabbing his sides as he fell upon the ground, rolling with delight. For almost ten seconds, a fit of giggles overcame him as the Digi-Destined looked on, wondering what was so funny. After getting it out of his system, Cubmon rose back on his feet and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'm sorry… but that that was priceless," he apologized, regaining his composure. "I hate to break it to you guys, but you're not in Kansas anymore. You're in the Digital World, remember? We Digimon know by now that if there's a human around, it's a Digi-Destined."

Realizing the ignorance of his question, Erri took a step back and smiled. Any other person would have been insulted having their question laughed at in such a manner, but not Erri. In fact, he was beginning to like this new Digimon more and more. He admired Cubmon's direct responses and he didn't seem like one to beat around the bush.

"And I take it you two must be their partners?" Cubmon asked, turning to Jurassimon and Lutramon.

Looking at each other in confusion, it became obvious that neither of them knew how to respond. It was true they had traveled with and fought to defend the Digi-Destined from Blacktoreromon, but it never really crossed their minds that they could become their partners. As far as they were concerned, they were only friends in need of aid in this strange new world of theirs.

"Of course they're our partners!" an enthusiastic Ry interrupted, walking next to the dinosaur Digimon. "That is, if you want to be, Jurassimon."

No sooner had Ry finished his sentence, an overjoyed Jurassimon tackled the lanky Digi-Destined and proceeded to cover him in wet, slobbery licks, much to everyone's amusement.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ry said, pushing the overgrown lizard off while everyone laughed at the goofy pair.

Turning her head to the white bushy creature on her shoulder, Lona popped the same question.

"Lutramon, would you like to be my partner?" she asked with a smile.

"It would be my honor to serve alongside you," Lutramon replied humbly, bowing her head.

Pulling Lutramon off her shoulder, Lona caught her in a suffocating hug.

Taking a second to let everything sink in, the Digi-Destined finally realized that they had now found two of their sought after Digimon partners. Although they still had five more to go, having Jurassimon and Lutramon officially part of the group gave them hope that they would find the remaining Digimon soon enough.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt the moment, but what are we going to do with this guy?" Andreo asked, pointing at the still unconscious Blacktoreromon.

"Eh, he'll be fine," Cubmon replied with a wave of his paw. "He'll come to eventually and you guys will be long gone by then."

"What do you mean by that?" Erri asked in a concerned fashion. "Are you not coming with us?"

Cubmon let out a sigh and looked Erri dead in the eyes.

"Listen, you guys seem like a nice bunch, but I'm a lone wolf Digimon. I like to do what I want, when I want, how I want. That's just how it is. Running around with the Digi-Destined isn't exactly on my list of things to do right now."

"Is that so?" Erri asked curiously. "So there's no chance of having you come join our team?"

"I don't see what's in it for me," Cubmon said coolly. "Like I said, you seem like a nice guy, but I got my own path to follow."

"How about I fight you for it?" Erri said with a smug grin.

Hitting their jaws to the floor, the other Digi-Destined couldn't believe what they just heard. Was Erri out of his mind? Did he not just see Cubmon take down Blacktoreromon with one swipe of his paw? What on earth was he thinking?

"You want to fight me?" Cubmon questioned, pointing to himself. He couldn't tell if the dirty blonde was incredibly gutsy or incredibly stupid. Probably a little bit of both.

"What are the stakes?"

"One round of arm wrestling," Erri stated crossing his arms. "If you win, you can go back to doing what you want, when you want. But if I win, we team up as partners. Deal?"

Rubbing his claw under his chin, Cubmon weighed the stakes of the wager. Surely, he thought, there was no way this human, despite how muscular he appeared, could beat him. There seemed no logical reason why he shouldn't be able to easily beat the human.

"You got yourself a deal, pal," Cubmon answered with a cocky grin.

Making their way over to a nearby stump that had been uprooted during the battle, the Digi-Destined and their now official partners looked on as the two contenders took their positions. Removing the brass knuckles from his paw, Cubmon and Erri locked hands and readied themselves. Croix, playing referee, held them in place to ensure there was no cheating.

"Alright now," the cowboy began. "I want a good, clean fight. No lifting elbows, no wrist twisting, and absolutely no finger vices. Are ya'll ready?"

Nodding their heads in agreement, Croix gave them the green light.

"And…fight!" he shouted, releasing their hands.

Throwing all their strength against each other, the two forces collided in an explosive display of raw power. Meeting in the middle, the hands quivered and trembled as the human and the Digimon battled for any leverage they could get. Surprisingly, Erri seemed to be holding his own quite well against the bear Digimon, who appeared to be having a little more trouble than he anticipated in bringing the human down. For almost a minute, neither one of them could seem to gain any ground.

"You're pretty good, kid," Cubmon stated, still locked in a stalemate.

"You're pretty good yourself," Erri replied, trying to maintain focus on his arm. "But, you just made a big mistake."

"And what's that?" the Digimon asked between grunts.

A fiery glare erupted in Erri's eyes. Cubmon had seriously underestimated just who he was dealing with.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A KID!"

To everyone's disbelief, Cubmon's arm slowly began to give way as Erri reached deep within, fueled by his new motivation. Inch by inch, he muscled the furry arm closer to defeat. Fear and panic spread over the Digimon's face as he desperately tried to figure a way out. Mustering all the strength he had left, Cubmon pushed back with all his might. Slowly repelling the attack, the Digimon began to turn the tide on the Digi-Destined. Making their way back past the midway point, Erri was now the one in trouble as Cubmon closed in on victory. Losing energy, Erri couldn't turn the battle in his favor as the little Digimon pushed him only inches from the makeshift tabletop. With a final desperate push, Cubmon slammed Erri's hand in victory. A wave of groans rose from the on looking Digi-Destined. They couldn't believe that Erri came so close to winning, only to lose it in the end.

With a wide smile, Erri accepted the loss with grace and humility.

"Well, a deal's a deal, "Erri said, being the gracious loser. "I gotta say, you are one tough little Digimon."

"You're not half bad yourself, kid" Cubmon replied teasingly. "Maybe someday if our paths happen to cross again, we can have a rematch."

"I'd like that," Erri replied, a slight tint of sadness in his voice. Reaching out, he gave the furry Digimon a friendly handshake. "Thanks again for helping our friends. It really meant a lot. C'mon guys, we better get a move on if we want to make it to Gravestone City."

Gathering up their supplies and tending to Jurassimon and Lutramon's injuries, the Digi-Destined thanked Cubmon one last time before setting forth towards Gravestone City. Watching as Cubmon and a still unconscious Blacktoreromon faded out of sight, Erri couldn't help but think about the spunky little brawler and where he might go next. In a way, it was hard to watch him go his separate way; almost like he was leaving behind a good friend.

For nearly half an hour, Erri became lost in his own little world, oblivious to the brush and cacti passing him by. Caught deep within his trance, he failed to see the convoy in front of him had stopped as he walked straight into an unsuspecting Andreo, jarring him back to reality.

"What's the hold up?" he inquired.

Lutramon stood erect atop Lona's shoulder, her large triangular ears twitching, as though searching for something, while Jurassimon held his pointed snout in the air. Both of the Digimon seemed to be on high alert.

"What's the matter, Lutramon?" Lona asked her partner.

Pointing her black paw behind them, Lutramon barely could make out a faint figure in the distance.

"He has returned."

Squinting their eyes in the direction of the Digimon's finger, they could just barely see a small brown mass heading their way. There was no second guessing in their minds that it was indeed Cubmon. He seemed to be in no real hurry as he strutted along, no doubt attempting to make a suave entrance. Taking his sweet time, he eventually made his way to the band of Digi-Destined.

"You came back?" Erri questioned nonchalantly, putting on an uncaring façade. "What happened to 'I do what I want, when I want'?"

"Eh… I figured you guys wouldn't get very far on your own," Cubmon replied coolly. "So out of the sheer kindness of my heart, I have decided to join you and your little Digi-Destined team."

The Digi-Destined and their Digimon roared in laughter. Whether they loved him or hated him, Cubmon was a definite character and was there to stay.

"So what do you say, Cubmon? Partners?" the muscular Digi-Destined offered.

Bringing his paw to his chin, Cubmon paused for a second, pretending to think deeply on the proposition.

"Sure… why not…kid?"

"STOP CALLING ME KID!" a red-faced Erri shouted, much to everyone's amusement but his own.

* * *

Far beyond the visible sight of the traveling Digi-Destined, the lone black figure who had covertly observed the entire event from start to finish jumped down from its perch. The painted mask donned on its head remained in the grinning position as a deep haunting voice escaped from behind it.

"Do not fret, Digi-Destined. We shall meet soon enough. It is not yet the opportune time."

With a dramatic swing of the cloak, the figure vanished silently into thin air.


	7. Godsends of the Wastelands

**I apologize for being AWOL for a while. Had some other projects to do, along with some writer's block and personal drama. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Godsends of the Wastelands

"Hey guys, let me ask you something."

"We don't want to hear it, Ry," came Andreo's exhausted response.

"Why is it that nobody mentioned that we had to travel through this God-forsaken desert to get to Gravestone City?"

Everybody, including the Digimon, let out an agitated sigh. With the sun blazing high overhead, the temperature had swelled well into the triple digits. At least, that's what it felt like to the now-melting band of travelers. Having lived in the southern United States, most of them were used to sweltering summer heat waves, but this was beyond anything they had ever encountered before. Giving way to a barren expanse of emptiness that stretched beyond the horizon, the terrain offered no safe haven for as far as the eye could see. With the exception of the occasional thorn bush, there wasn't a single living thing to be found. Even worse now, there was no source of water. Forced to eat their midday rations in the middle of the raging inferno, the Digi-Destined were down to their last few cans of food and what little water they had left, due in part to three extremely worn out Digimon.

"He said he doesn't want to hear it," Trio commented wearily.

"Complaining about it isn't going to help us right now," Erri stated. "We just have to keep going until we get to the city."

"Or until we burst into flames," Cubmon joked.

Wiping a sticky trail of sweat from his brow, Andreo couldn't stand the heat anymore. Peeling off his navy sweatshirt, he wrapped it around his waist, allowing a temporary cooling sensation to run over.

"Ah…much better," he hummed in relief.

Taking notice, Trio followed suit and removed his black shirt. Although it only alleviated the heat for a few seconds, any means of cooling off was better than being baked alive.

"You two better be careful," a sweat-drenched Kiela warned. "You could get burned really easily like that."

Andreo only chuckled at the caution.

"No offense, but I think getting a sunburn is the least of our worries right now," he replied, shaking his canteen. He could hear only a small amount of the precious liquid slosh around inside.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Trudging along one miserable step at a time, the Digi-Destined carried on towards their destination. Perhaps it was the heat playing with their minds or the absence of a visible goal, but time itself seemed to slow down significantly. None of them had an accurate assessment of what time of day it really was as seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. Their only real indicator was the length of their shadows as the sun slowly began to drop.

"Lona…," an exhausted Lutramon mumbled. "May I have some water?"

Reaching for her canteen, the blonde already knew full well that there wasn't enough to sustain both of them for much longer. She estimated there was maybe a few small sips left and that was it. However, Lutramon didn't seem to be doing very well. She seemed sluggish and sleepy: indicators of early stages of sun poisoning. Granted, everyone was thirsty, dirty, and uncomfortable, but it appeared the lack of a way to cool off was taking its toll especially hard on the aquatic Digimon. Untwisting the cap, she slowly tilted the last of the water towards Lutramon's parched mouth.

"Here you go," Lona offered gently, letting Lutramon lap at what remained. If they didn't make it to Gravestone City soon, their situation could easily turn fatal.

"Thank you…" Lutramon said, finishing off the last few drops. Shutting her eyes, she drifted off to sleep as Lona picked her off her shoulder and began to carry her in her arms.

Everyone seemed to do what little they could to try to help their desperate position. As the only one with a hat, Croix had been gracious enough to share it with the other Digi-Destined, much to his own discomfort. Caught in a zombie-like state, his eyes were fixed on the horizon, neither moving nor blinking. He hadn't said a word since lunch.

"Croix? You doing alright, man?" Erri asked, waving his hand in front of the hypnotized face. For a second, there seemed to be no response from the cowboy. Then at last, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Do you see it?" he mumbled, raising his finger and pointing into the distance. "Water…"

Following the direction of the gesture, Erri's heart skipped a beat in excitement as tried to make out where Croix spied the precious liquid. Much to his disappointment, he saw nothing but dry flatlands as far as he could see.

"I think you're seeing things, man," he stated.

Oblivious to reality, Croix didn't seem to heed his friend's advice. Mumbling something incoherent over and over again, he lengthened his steps, pulling ahead of the group. Then breaking into a full-out sprint, Croix charged off towards the mirage, much to everyone's shock.

"He's lost his mind!" Erri said, taking off after the hallucinating cowboy.

"You mean he had a brain in there to begin with?" Cubmon asked jokingly following suit. "I just thought it was hot air."

"For a guy in boots, he sure can run fast," Ry said, leading the remaining Digi-Destined close behind.

For a good hundred yards, the Digi-Destined chased after their wayward friend, screaming for him to stop his fruitless pursuit. The only thing he was doing was pushing the already exhausted group beyond the brink.

"Croix, I swear when I catch you…" Trio mumbled aloud as he ran.

Luckily for the sprinting desperado, Trio wouldn't have to make good on his threat. Apparently, boots weren't designed with high speed in mind, as Croix found out the hard way. Stumbling over his own feet, he landed face first into the dry, cracked earth below, jarring him out of his fantasy.

"Croix, are you okay?" a concerned Andreo asked, catching up to the fallen Digi-Destined.

Picking himself up off the ground, Croix wiped himself off, clearly ashamed of his random outburst. His hands and face were scraped and bruised while his clothes were covered in earth and dust.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I just saw something shining and I thought it was water and lost it. I probably would have run myself to death if I didn't trip on that root."

Peering at the ground, the Digi-Destined wondered what Croix was talking about. There was no vegetation anywhere to be found, so how could there be any root systems? There did in fact seem to be an area in the ground that was raised up a few inches, but no roots to speak of. But something about the raised earth struck them as peculiar. It seemed out of place where everything else was perfectly flat.

Walking over to the odd bump in the dirt, Croix curiously began to toe it with his boot. A soft thud indicated there definitely was something solid beneath the surface. Reaching down, he began to brush off the thin layer of earth to get a better idea of what the strange object was. He began to see hints of orange and gold appear on the surface of whatever it was he was looking at. An initial thought crossed his mind that it very well could be a root, or a strange vine or some kind. It may even be some sort of cable or wire buried beneath the ground. Wrapping his fingers around it, Croix gave the object a forceful pull to see if he could uncover it more.

"WOAH!"

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

"Whatever it is, it sure doesn't look too good."

"Poor thing!"

In his arms, Croix now held a beaten, battered, and bruised snake-like Digimon. Around two and a half feet in length, it had a wide spade-shaped head covered in metallic orange and gold scales that ran the length of its body. Two long distinctive fangs protruded upwards from the creature's lower jaw, giving it an almost bulldog-like under bite. Midway along its body were two small reptilian wings that didn't seem useful for flight and at the tip of its tail were two silver rings that seemed to float without touching the body. They contained the same kind of symbols that were inscribed on the Digivices.

"Is he dead?" a concerned Trio asked.

"No, if he was dead, he would have been deleted," Cubmon explained. "He's just unconscious and in really rough shape."

The same familiar green flash of light erupted from Croix's Digivice as he held the unconscious Digimon.

"Coppermon; Small Dragon Type Digimon; Rookie Level; Special Attack: Copper Constrictor," Croix read aloud.

"What do you think we should do with it?" Ry asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Lona protested with a smack to the back of the Digi-Destined's head. "We can't just leave it out here to die."

"I didn't mean it that way," Ry countered, rubbing the knot on his head. "I meant do we try to help it now or keep going and hope it doesn't get worse?"

Looking down at the injured Coppermon cradled in his arms, Croix knew that there was nothing they could do for it right there in the middle of nowhere. They had to keep moving on.

"We keep moving," he declared. "We can't stay here or we'll all die. I'll look after Coppermon in the meantime and see if I can help any."

Pulling up the holographic map on his Digivice, the Digi-Destined gained a visual of their current predicament. A blinking red dot indicated that they weren't too far from the end of the desert, relatively speaking. They still had yet to come up with an accurate assessment of the distances on the map, but the fact they were close to the end of the wasteland gave them a glimmer of hope.

"We're almost out of the worst of it," he continued. "But we still got a ways to go if we want to make it to Gravestone City by nightfall. I suggest whatever water you have left, use it sparingly."

With one Digimon unconscious, another sleeping, and the remaining two exhausted, the group forged onwards with hopes they could make it out without any more injuries or surprises. However, the sun seemed to take on a life of its own in a desperate attempt to make the remainder of the journey as excruciating for the Digi-Destined as possible. Now shining directly into their eyes, a new wave of heat and light erupted from the blazing orb, more intense than before as though it were targeting them specifically.

"This desert is ridiculous," Kiela whined. "I think it's trying to kill us on purpose."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fryer," Trio joked, trying to lighten the situation.

Moving forward step by miserable step, the group did what they could to better the situation. Instead of drinking the now scalding hot water from their canteens, they gargled a little bit and spat it back in. Though not entirely hygienic, it helped conserve what little water they had left while wetting their pallets enough to alleviate their chapped lips and mouths.

All except Croix, who refused to touch his canteen. He seemed too caught up in tending to the injured Digimon to notice anything.

"I wonder what happened to him…," Croix said softly to himself.

Cradling the still blacked-out Coppermon in his arms, Croix appeared almost gentle and loving, which was very out of character for him. Croix never was one to show compassion in the typical sense of the word. His standard way of displaying affection for something was typically to either act macho in front of it, or beat it up. Showing his softer side was a very rare occurrence, and for him to do it in front of others made it even more so.

"Who knows?" Trio commented, placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Once we get him fixed up, maybe we can get him to tell us."

"How do you know for certain it's a boy Digimon?" Lona asked, Lutramon still asleep in her arms.

A glare spread over the cowboy's face that seemed to ask if that was a serious question or not.

"C'mon," he declared, panting from the heat. "Just look at it. That is not the face of a female Digimon… There isn't a snowball's chance in Hell a girl Digimon… would look like this. It has to be a male."

"Actually… Digimon don't have genders," Cubmon explained, overhearing the conversation. "So calling us 'he' and 'she' isn't really necessary… Males and females are a concept from your world… but whatever floats your boat is fine by me."

"Well, what do ya know?" Ry commented, surprised by the information. "I learned something new today."

Too tired to laugh, the group could only chuckle at the comment.

Had at that moment even one of the Digi-Destined looked upwards, they would have noticed they were no longer alone in the harsh wasteland. Circling far out of visible range, three rather awkward-appearing Digimon observed their victims, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. Seeming to defy the laws of flight, the creatures each had a large protruding belly covered in brown feathers and dexterous black wings that seemed incapable of sustaining lift for the heavyset Digimon. A set of large red eyes matched the red dinner bib wrapped around each of their necks.

"Can we eat them now, Boss?" one of them asked, a goofy grin spread across its face.

"Yeah Boss, I'm getting hungry," the second one added.

"Can it, you idiots," the remaining Digimon warned. "We'll attack when I'm good and ready… Okay, let's go!"

Letting out a screaming caw, the three creatures one by one broke into a steep nosedive, intent on ambushing their oblivious prey.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Andreo asked curiously. "It sounded like a bird call."

"Yeah, I heard it too," Erri stated.

Craning their necks, the Digi-Destined put their hands over their eyes to shield the sunlight as they scanned the sky for the source of the noise. It didn't take but a split second for them to notice the three attackers closing in fast on them.

"HIT THE DECK!" Andreo shouted.

Not needing to be told twice, everyone quickly got as low to the ground as they could to avoid the ambush. Standing their ground, Jurassimon and Cubmon prepared to fight with what little energy they had left.

Above them, the three creatures gained speed as they tucked their wings in close, allowing gravity to do its work. Going into perpetual freefall, they hurtled towards the ground nearing terminal velocity. Opening their beaks, they unleashed a barrage of slime green balls upon the Digi-Destined.

"VILE BOMBS!"

Landing all around the huddling Digi-Destined, the bomblets crashed into the ground, releasing a horrendous odor and dissolving the earth in a puddle of steam.

"IT'S ACID!" Andreo warned. "DON"T LET IT TOUCH YOU!"

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!" Lona shouted, covering her head. "AND WHYARE THEY ATTACKING US?!"

"They're called Gourmandmon and they'll eat anything they can find. If I'm not mistaken, I think we're supposed to be their next meal," Cubmon said. "Normally, they're not the sharpest tools in the shed."

"LUTRAMON, WAKE UP! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE TAKING A NAP!" Lona screamed, shaking the Digimon, but to no avail. Lutramon stayed curled in her ball.

Still caught in a dive, the Gourmandmon continued to gain speed as they closed in on the Digi-Destined below.

"JURASSIMON, SHOOT BACK!" Ry commanded.

"You got it," Jurassimon replied.

Taking aim, the dinosaur Digimon let loose multiple bursts of fireballs upwards, much like an anti-aircraft gun. Watching as the first few shots whizzed over the closing enemies' heads, Jurassimon made a quick trajectory adjustment and fired another Meteor Breath. Clipping the lead Gourmandmon's wing, the fireball sent the Digimon spiraling out of control.

"I'M HIT! MAYDAY, MAYDAY!" the Gourmandmon cried as it lost its ability to stop from hurdling into the earth. With a bone-jarring thud, the Digimon slammed at top speed around twenty yards away from the Digi-Destined.

"Oooh… That's gotta hurt," Andreo said with a cringe.

Only the twitching of the potbellied bird indicated it was still conscious after the thunderous crash. Having watched one of their own go down in flames, the remaining Gourmandmon's anger began to swell.

"OKAY, THAT DOES IT! NO MORE MISTER NICE BIRD! IT'S CHOW TIME!" the leader of the group shouted.

Pulling out of their dive, the two remaining Gourmandmon skimmed just feet above the ground, putting the Digi-Destined in their sights. Buzzing by the group with incredible speed, the pair strafed the ground just inches in front of where the group had huddled for protection. As they passed by, they were able to create a shockwave powerful enough to knock Jurassimon and Cubmon off their feet.

"I can't get at them unless they get in really close," Cubmon said, pulling himself up. "Unless we can lure them in close, it's all up to you Jurassimon."

Swinging around in a wide circle, the two attackers prepared for another strafe on the near defenseless Digi-Destined. They knew now as long as they could dodge Jurassimon's Meteor Breath, they would be safe.

"VILE BOMB!"

"METEOR BREATH!"

The two attacks collided midway, cancelling each other out. Jurassimon could only keep the gluttonous flying Digimon at bay for so long, and with two of them, they could easily overpower their last line of defense. Exhausted from the desert heat, Jurassimon was already on his last leg, even though he have just begun to fight. His last few bursts didn't seem to have as much force as before.

_There has to be something I can do to help_, Croix thought.

Feeling movement in his arms, he looked down to see that Coppermon's eyes were now open and alert. Miraculously, some of his injuries seemed to had disappeared in the time during their travels. His eyes flashed around curiously, trying to gain a comprehension of where he was and what was going on. From the few seconds it took him to take everything in, he deducted that his current situation was the epitome of S.N.A.F.U.

"Pardon my French, but… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!" he screamed to the human in the cowboy hat that was laying flat on the ground next to him.

"Long story short, found you buried in the ground, took care of you, and now we're being attacked by Gourmandmon," Croix replied sarcastically.

"Gourmandmon, huh?" the metallic serpent said quizzically. "Let me go, I know how to handle these guys."

"You're still too injured to fight though," the cowboy protested.

"I wasn't asking your permission," Coppermon said defiantly.

Although he knew Coppermon was still weakened from whatever it was that injured him in the first place, he felt a deep sense of trust for the Digimon as well. It was as though he understood that there were some things that just needed to be done regardless of the consequences. Coppermon seemed to air the same type of arrogant confidence that Croix displayed himself.

Releasing his hold on the Digimon, Croix allowed Coppermon to slither out into the open. Stretching his small scaly wings, the snake-like creature began to hover above the ground, as though suspended by invisible wires.

"You can fly?" Lona asked, surprised at the floating Digimon.

"Well, these wings do more than just make me look good, Blondie," Coppermon replied bluntly, joining Jurassimon and Cubmon in the fight.

"BLONDIE?!" Lona hissed.

While the Digi-Destined were preoccupied with the awakening of Coppermon, Jurassimon and Cubmon were still standing their ground against the persistent attacks. The Gourmandmon had now split up and were closing in from opposite flanks.

"Oh look, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," Cubmon cracked, keeping his attention focused on the incoming enemies.

Unfazed by the comment, Coppermon readied himself.

"Watch and learn, Princess. Watch…and…learn."

Quickly studying the two Gourmandmon, Coppermon noticed that they were both flying at around the same height off the ground and were both aiming right for the group.

_Perfect. _

"When I say 'now', you both duck as low as you can. Got it?" Coppermon instructed.

"Got it," Jurassimon replied.

"Roger," Cubmon said.

Within striking range, the Gourmandmon took aim and fired. Shots of acidic slime splashed all around the three Digimon. They were closing in fast.

"Wait for it…"

"VILE BOMBS!"

"Wait for it…"

The Gourdmandmon were now less than ten yards away.

"Wait… NOW!"

Upon the signal, Jurassimon and Cubmon both landed flat on the dirt as the Gourmandmon grazed only inches from where they had just been standing. Whizzing by in opposing directions, the vulture Digimon's backs were now exposed. The trap was set.

"COPPER CONSTRICTOR!"

Slinging his tail forward, the two floating rings at the tip of Coppermon's tail began to glow a brilliant gold. Launching one ring at each of the two Gourmandmon, the circles of energy began to expand to several feet in diameter and wrapped around the heavy Digimon. Snapping shut, they pinned the wings to their bodies, causing the Gourmandmon to plummet into the cracked desert floor.

"Boss, I can't move!"

"He's got us tied up, you nitwit!"

Struggling to break free of Coppermon's hold, the bumbling Digimon wiggled and strained against their bonds.

"Unhand me this instant, you overgrown garden snake!" the leader of the group demanded.

The Digi-Destined looked on at the now-captured Gourmandmon, amazed that Coppermon had been able to bring them down with two well-placed shots.

"I've got a better idea," Coppermon said, floating over to the bumbling duo. "Cubmon, go get their little friend over there."

Much to the resistance of the Gourmandmon, Cubmon dragged the three together while Coppermon placed one large bind around all of them.

"You'll regret the day you ever thought you could get away with humiliating us like this!" the leader seethed.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Cubmon joked.

"Hey Cubmon, how much strength do you have left?" Coppermon asked casually.

"Oh, I'd say enough for one good punch," the furry Digimon replied.

"Enough for a home run?"

"I would say so."

Watching the conversation take place, the three Gourmandmon's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Boss…I don't like this. Do something, Boss!"

"Quit your babbling! I'm trying to think!"

Playing the role of an announcer, Coppermon mockingly commented on the unfolding predicament, while Cubmon prepared himself for the finishing blow. Taking his position a few yards away, he focused all his energy into his paw.

Panic spread through the three captives.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the leader asked fearfully.

"HERE'S THE WINDUP!"

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

"AND THE PITCH!"

Taking off in full sprint, Cubmon reared back to strike.

"NOOOO! HAVE MERCY!"

"FIERCE PAW!"

Connecting full force into the leader of the group, Cubmon's punch sent the three Gourmandmon flying far into the distance. So far, in fact, the Digi-Destined could barely make them out as they landed in a no doubt very painful fashion. Stars and small dots of color swirled around the now- humiliated and defeated band of stooges.

"Boss…,"

"Shut up…you idiot."


	8. Revealing Illusions

**Howdy everyone. Hope you all have enjoyed your summer vacation. Like all the kiddies out there, my classes are starting back up here in a week. I promise I will continue to write this story, but if there are large gaps in between chapters, that is why. Also, please review! I need some feedback here. What do you like and not like? Whose character can deepen more/less? Any positive criticism will be appreciated. **

Chapter 8: Revealing Illusions

Staggering and wobbling her way through the winding corridors of the "Rat Hole", Doctor Rizzland managed to make it to the door of her quarters under her own power. Reeking of alcohol, she reached down into the pocket of her long white lab coat, searching for her key ring and trying to decipher which was the correct key through her drunken haze. After the third time of trying to slide various keys into the lock, she managed to gain entrance into the darkened confines she called her room. Fumbling for the light switch and carefully avoiding the mountains of paper files that littered the floor and desk, she managed to work her way to the opposing wall and into the less than spacious bathroom she shared with Doctor Jin Xu, or Suzy as she was better known. The daughter of Chinese immigrants, Suzy quickly gained the attention of America's top academic scholars for her expertise in mathematics and physics, most notably quantum theory and its application to developing nano-technology. What astounded scholars around the world the most was that she was only twenty-three years old when she earned her doctorate.

Following the success of the initial stage of Project Binary, Rizzland, along with the majority of her fellow scientists, celebrated their victory by catching up on some much needed sleep. Taking the success of the project one step further, some of the team members decided to celebrate by partaking in more than their fair share of liquor from their private stashes. Despite her often cold and abrasive personality, Rizzland wasn't one to turn down good whiskey, going drink for drink with the rest of the academics. It was the first time in over a year that she had been able to really let loose.

After showering and changing into a fresh nightgown, she forced herself to chug a large glass of water to help curb the hangover she was most likely going to have the next morning. After plopping down onto her bed and crawling beneath the covers, she found that despite the erroneous amount of liquor she had consumed earlier, she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Staring at the ceiling, her thoughts took her back to when her entire journey with Project Binary began.

Almost eight years ago to the date, she had been working as an assistant professor at a very well-to-do university. Fresh out her doctorate program, she had graduated, much like many of the scientists she would later work with, with honors in Computer Engineering and was fascinated by the unlocked potential of tomorrow's computers. She had even helped develop a process by which micro-processors could be manufactured at one quarter of their current size, allowing the potential for smaller, thinner, and faster electronics.

On one seemingly average day, she arrived home to find a plain manila envelope in her mailbox that had neither a sender's address nor any sort of writing on it whatsoever. Curiously, she went inside her apartment, locked the door behind her, and opened up the mysterious package. Pulling out a small, neatly organized packet, she noticed that the cover page had a faint watermark imprinted into the paper of the American Great Seal. Flipping over to the second page, she began reading the small fine print that seemed to be unnecessarily crammed into as much of the page as possible. The more she read though, the more her curiosity and skepticism grew. As she progressed down the one single sheet of print, she learned that she had been selected to join a very "exclusive" project being funded by the American government, in which her computer expertise was essential. Details of the project itself were to be revealed to her upon her confirmation that she accepted. In exchange for her time and service, she was to be compensated with quadruple her annual salary, along with full medical and retirement benefits; a very tempting offer for just about anybody. Upon completion of the packet, she found a small business card stapled to the back cover, on which a long ten digit number was printed. There was no explanation or instructions given otherwise for the use of the numbers.

For almost a week, she pondered and racked her mind as to what she should do with this new-found information. Was she really ready to throw everything she had ever worked for away on some wild goose chase that may or may not be real? Was she willing to get involved in some black-ops government experiment she had very little detail about? Not to mention, she still needed to find a way to contact them if she did choose to accept.

Day after painfully slow day went by where she continued to try her best to maintain focus on her current job and career. However, the more she delved into her work to preoccupy herself from the proposal, the more she found just how much she detested being only an assistant. She was never granted freedom to pursue her theories or her interests, instead having to settle for being the person in charge of all the work who received none of the credit on other people's projects. On the outside, she did her best to put on a façade of a happy employee of the system, never showing anyone just how much she was growing to detest playing second fiddle to others. Perhaps this potential increase in salary offered by the government would be enough for her to privately fund her own academic pursuits in the future, with no need to apply for grants or outside funding.

After weeks of contemplating on the subject, Rizzland finally broke down and decided she had had enough of the life she had grown to know. She was ready to take charge of her own destiny and pursue her own desires. The money she would be able to make with this secret project was worth the risk to at least try. The only thing that stood between her and said monetary compensation was how to get a hold of her contactors. Obviously, the ten digit number was the key to everything, but the mystery remained as to how they would unlock her path to fortune. There was the possibility it could represent a telephone or Social Security number. However, there was only a robotic message to greet her when she dialed the digits, and leaving a Social Security number lying about made no sense. For a second, she thought that perhaps they were geographic coordinates pinpointing a location to go to. That theory quickly fizzled when a quick trip to the internet showed the proposed coordinates to be in the middle of the ocean.

The constant shooting down of potential ideas was beginning to grow tiresome and frustrating. As soon as she came up with one possible solution, there was no way it would fit. There had to be a way the random assortment of digits applied to her specifically and her expertise in computer technology. She tried forming the numbers backwards into binary, but that didn't seem to make sense, as it only created a perpetual loop of useless information.

Annoyed and impatient, Rizzland picked up the small one page packet and skimmed over it once more, searching for any kind of hidden clue she may have missed. There had to be something she wasn't seeing. It didn't make sense why these people were being so cryptic about everything. They had the nerve to send her an envelope with no name, no number, and no address, expecting her to magically figure everything out herself.

_No name, no number, and no address…No address… Address… Computer address!_

Quickly rising from the table, she sprinted over to where her desktop was set up and began typing away furiously. Suddenly, everything made sense to her now. Why hadn't she thought of it before when it was painfully obvious? The numbers on the card were the digits to a computer IP address, which she could use to trace the origin computer. Working with unnecessary speed, within ten minutes she had successfully determined how the digits were to be properly arranged as she went to work backtracking the IP address.

Less than half an hour later, she had successfully traced the origins to a network inside none other than the Pentagon in Washington D.C. It surprised her that something as powerful as the Pentagon was willing to leave a key into their network just lying in her hands. Either they were ready to arrest her if she did anything she wasn't supposed to, or they had complete faith in her. Although she knew the ins and outs of computers like the back of her hand, hacking other networks went against her unwritten code of conduct. Creating a simple encrypted file to send, Rizzland gave her final decision.

" 01001001 00100000 01000001 01000011 01000011 01000101 01010000 01010100"

_I ACCEPT_

* * *

"Ry….wake up Ry…Ryyy…,"

Caught in a wonderland of complete relaxation and bliss, the lanky brunette refused to budge as a scaly snout gave him a gentle nudge. Rolling over and pulling the covers in close to him, Ry was determined to stay as comfortable as possible for as long as possible. As he began to drift back into dreamland, a slow subconscious thought began to work its way to the front of his mind. He vaguely recalled a desert and a fight, but everything afterwards seemed to be a blur.

"Ry… time to get out of bed."

Involuntarily, the Digi-Destined pulled the sheets over his head, enclosing him in a linen cocoon.

_But I don't want to get out of bed…bed? _

Bolting out of his slumbering state, Ry managed to scare the ever living daylights out of Jurassimon as he took in his surroundings. Sure enough, his mind hadn't been playing tricks on him. Nestled in the middle of a lavishly furnished room, he found himself lying in a monstrous four-poster bed covered in soft white sheets. Crimson drapery attached to the bed matched the ornately decorated walls, which were covered in exquisite and no doubt expensive artworks. Large vases with odd looking flora were set upon marble columns, which accented the marble tile upon the floor, giving the quarters an almost Italian vibe. The shining reflection of a massive golden chandelier could be seen within the marble as well. By far, the room outclassed any five-star hotel he had ever seen before. Looking down, he found that he had been stripped of his clothes and was now clad in an old fashioned night-shirt that reached down to his knees, making him a little uncomfortable that he had been undressed without his consent. The only article still on his person was his Digivice.

"Where are we, Jurassimon?" he asked, turning to the Digimon sitting next to him.

"I'm not sure," the reptile replied. "I'm not sure how we got here."

"Weird…"

From across the room, a soft rapping at the large ornate French doors echoed throughout the cavernous room, startling the duo. Climbing out of the covers, Ry donned a pair of slippers that had been placed at the foot of the bed, keeping his feet from having to touch the cold tile below. Making his way over, he managed to open the heavy doors with relative ease as they swung in to reveal their inquirer. Looking out, they saw a small blue bird Digimon with a long, narrow beak, dexterous wings, and red tail feathers hovering at eye level. Wearing a crimson tuxedo that matched the room, the Digimon landed on top of a metal cart that contained a large silver platter and dome, and bowed courteously.

"Good morning, Gentlemen. My name is Beakmon. I will be your personal servant for the duration of your stay here in Gravestone City. I have taken the liberty of washing and folding your clothes as well as preparing you breakfast. I hope that everything will be to your liking."

Looking dumbfounded at one another, Ry and Jurassimon couldn't believe what they were hearing. Had they really made it to Gravestone City? On top of that, why were they being catered to like royalty?

"Wow…I don't really know what to say," Ry replied, rubbing his hand behind his head. "I appreciate everything, but I was just curious how we got here? And where are my friends at?"

"The Head Master has requested your presence at a luncheon later on and will be able to answer all your questions then," the Digimon replied calmly. "As for your friends, they are all safe and being tended to as we speak."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the Digi-Destined pair no longer had to fear the worst. Though they still had plenty of questions that they needed answered, they figured they were willing to wait around just a little bit longer considering the top-notch hospitality. Thanking Beakmon for his service, Ry rolled the metal cart into their private room. On the bottom shelf of the cart were all of his clothes, washed and folded just like he had been told, while they found an enormous stack of pancakes along with numerous other mouth-watering dishes for their enjoyment.

Digging in, the pair greedily began to devour everything in sight, leaving nothing but the silverware remaining after a few short minutes. After not having a decent meal in two days, Ry was willing to eat anything and everything, except for canned rations, to fill his shriveled stomach. With each bite he took, he could feel his body begin to revitalize itself of lost nutrients.

After allowing the food to settle properly, the two wandered over to an adjacent room which was revealed to be a lavishly decorated bathroom. The bathtub itself looked as though it could hold ten people easily, while the multiple sinks and mirrors were crowned with gold and ornately carved marble. Shedding his robe, slippers, and Digivice, Ry turned on the faucets to the tub, allowing it to fill with hot water. Climbing in, the relaxing temperature seemed to magically melt away all of their aches and pains while it washed away the grits of sand and dust that clung to them. Looking around, Ry found what appeared to be five wine bottles sitting on a shelf next to the bathtub. As an amateur gourmet chef, he was never one to turn down fine wine, even early in the day. Curiously, he pulled out the cork stop of one of the containers and sniffed the contents. A potent citrus aroma struck his nose, causing him to do a double take. Swirling the glass bottle around, he noticed that whatever was inside wasn't wine, but rather something thicker in consistency. Tilting the liquid into his wet hand, it began to froth and bubble upon contact.

"Soap?"

It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it made sense when he thought about it. Pulling open the corks of the other bottles, he selected one that had a slightly more masculine smell to it, and went to work scrubbing the remaining particles of earth from his body.

"What do you think, Jurassimon? Is this the life or what?"

The Digimon only hummed in approval, submerged up to his head in the deep bath water. Having stuck to the wild, open plains of the Digital World, Jurassimon had never been treated to a luxury such as this.

The opening and closing of a door alerted the two to the arrival of someone else within the ornate washroom. The soft hum of a female voice began to chorus throughout the walls, filling the room with angelic notes. Covering himself beneath the water, Ry nervously peered over the edge of the bath, trying to see who the unexpected company was.

Standing in front of one of the many mirrors within the large room, Lona sang quietly to herself, surprisingly unaware of the male presence watching her. Dressed in the same type of robe that had been provided to Ry, she had let her blonde locks flow freely down her back. Perched on her shoulder, as usual, was Lutramon, who appeared much healthier than the last time they had seen her. She too seemed oblivious to the other Digi-Destined not too far from her.

As Ry silently watched the blonde, he couldn't help but suddenly be overwhelmed by a wave of both captivation and embarrassment. Here he was, naked as the day he was born, watching the golden haired girl sing the most alluring song he had ever heard. Part of him felt guilty for spying on her in such a manner, but it wasn't as though he was being a Peeping Tom. It was just a freak coincidence that they had ended up this way that was all.

"Hi, Lona!"

In his overeager attempt to be friendly, Jurassimon had unknowingly turned an awkward situation into a potentially dangerous situation for his partner. Startled, Lona spun around rapidly, accidentally flinging Lutramon off of her shoulder in the process.

"Oh, it's just you guys," she stated, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. "You scared the heck out of us."

Cocking his brow slightly, Ry didn't seem to understand why he hadn't been slapped across the face, or at least scolded just a tiny bit. Perhaps she was too startled to say anything, or that she just didn't care. Either way, that didn't take away from the fact that he was stark nude and she was only a few feet away.

"So is the bath any good?" she asked casually, turning back to the mirror. "Me and Lutramon were planning on taking some in a bit if you two didn't mind."

Whether it was the heat of the water or the image of the petite blonde joining them, Ry's face began to flush several shades of red darker.

"Well, we were just about to leave anyways," the Digi-Destined lied. "C'mon Jurassimon."

Quickly grabbing a towel from the nearby rack, he covered himself as he climbed out, threw his robe and slippers on, and grabbed his Digivice. Hastily made his way back to their bedroom, he left a dripping trail upon the marble tile as he slammed the door closed behind him. Lona didn't have time to even look up from her reflection before they were gone.

"Okay…?" she replied quizzically.

Reaching the privacy of their crimson room, Ry took a second to slow his heart rate down before he finished toweling off. Afterwards, he toweled Jurassimon off, who in their hurry to leave seemed to have taken all of the bath water with him when he jumped out. Grabbing his clothes from the cart, Ry sat on the edge of the bed as he began to change.

"Ry?"

"Yeah, Jurassimon?"

"I don't understand, why couldn't Lutramon and Lona have taken a bath with us?" the Digimon asked in a nasally voice. "There was enough room for all of us. And the other day when we were at the river?"

Looking down at the naïve yellow dinosaur, Ry let out a small chuckle. He forgot that what was considered appropriate and inappropriate in the Digital World was much different than that in the real world.

"Well you see, I'm a male and she is a female," Ry began while slipping on his clothes. "That means that there are certain… differences… in our bodies. And because of these differences, there are rules that you have to follow when a human boy and girl are together."

"What kind of rules?" Jurassimon replied curiously.

Groaning audibly, Ry ran his fingers through his still wet hair, contemplating how he was about to explain the Birds and the Bees to his Digimon.

"Well… Wow this is harder than I thought…Ummm… There are certain things that humans are only allowed to do if they have very strong feelings for one another. It means that they care about each other enough to be comfortable doing those things. Being naked in front of one another is one of those things. Does that make any sense?"

"So, do you not have feelings for her?" came a nasally response.

And with one sentence, Jurassimon had both literally and metaphorically caught Ry with his pants down. Staring at the ground, Ry remained silent for a while before answering.

"There are two kinds of feelings that men and women have," he began calmly. "There is love and then there is lust. One can be very good and the other can be very bad. Love is what happens when you care about someone selflessly from the bottom of your heart. You would do anything to protect them and keep them safe, even if you had to die doing it. Lust, however, is when you say you care about someone but you really don't. You only use them to give yourself pleasure. It's a shameful feeling and only ends up hurting both people. For example, if we had let Lona and Lutramon take a bath with us, that would have been out of lust. Right now, I'm caught in the middle of love and lust, so it's difficult for me to say what I really feel. The best thing I can do is to be a true gentleman and treat her with kindness and respect. That's why we let her have the bathroom to herself. Make sense?"

"I think I understand," Jurassimon said. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Do you love me?"

Letting out a light-hearted laugh, Ry petted the Digimon's scaly head.

"Now what kind of question is that? You're my partner aren't you? Of course I love ya."


	9. Eden the Destitute

**I'm finally back! I know you probably didn't realize I've been gone for almost two months, but its alright. I finally got a few days to myself and have been working hard on continuing the story. I think I have enough outlined to go by for the next five or six chapters. So thank you for being so patient. I promise the next chapter will come a lot sooner than this one. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Eden the Destitute

"Angel of God, my guardian dear, to whom God's love commit me here, ever this day, be at my side, to light, to guard, to rule and guide. Amen."

Unclasping her fingers, Kiela formed the sign of a cross with her right hand and raised her head to gaze at the bountiful feast that she was most gracious to receive. Unlike her fellow Digi-Destined, she ate her meal with sophistication, taking her time and savoring each delicate bite. All alone in her vast private chamber, she found the emptiness slightly unsettling. Although she had been assured by a Digimon servant that her friends were safe, she couldn't help but not be slightly concerned for their wellbeing until she saw them for herself. Trying to push those thoughts from her mind, she forced herself to be grateful for still being alive after their desert excursion and the hospitality that was most generously being bestowed upon her.

While she politely consumed her breakfast, the rising morning sun cast its long bands of light across the room, reflecting off the gold and silver furnishings and tile. It was as though a small piece of heaven was being guided through the glass windows to fill her with its energy. Finishing her plate, she set her silverware back on the cart that had been brought to her and walked over to one of the numerous windows that adorned the chamber. Peering outside, it was hard to believe that a city as magnificent as this one had earned such a dreary title. From several stories up, she took in the astounding and rather unique architecture that resembled a fusion of Tombstone, Arizona, Paris, and Rome. While many of the buildings seemed to be meticulously maintained and ornate, others seemed to be made of nothing more than shanty planks of wood. Not too far away, she could see numerous stone fountains and decorative marble monuments. Most peculiar of all was the grand bell tower of what appeared to be a church that rose above the skyline. Although it was quite a ways away, its size and stature dominated anything within its vicinity.

Along a main dirt thoroughfare, a couple of Digimon of varying shapes and sizes went about their business, walking in and out of buildings and starting their day. It was certainly one of the most interesting places she had ever laid eyes on. She had to see more. Turning back towards the empty room, she walked over to the massive French doors and gingerly cracked them open. Peering outward, she saw nobody in the long, circular hallway that led around the perimeter of the building. In front of her, the balcony dropped off into a large grand entranceway decorated in red carpet and large golden statues of various Digimon. Cautiously, she left the confines of her room and began to wander around, taking in the sights of the massive complex. There seemed to be dozens of rooms around each floor, with a total of seven floors in all. High above the central entrance, an enormous glass dome allowed the sun's rays to filter into the building, illuminating the numerous works of precious art.

Curiously choosing a random set of doors fashioned in the same heavy oak, she peered inside, spying another lavish chamber similar to her own. It didn't appear to have any occupants currently inside, and so she closed the doors and moved onwards with her exploration. Room by room, she found the same elegant set-up waiting within each, with no sign of life to be found amongst any of them.

"Where is everybody?" she asked quietly to herself.

Wandering amongst the vast emptiness of the compound, a tinge of uneasiness began to creep its way forward. Although she had been reassured by a small bluebird Digimon her friends were in good hands, the fact that they were separated in the first place gave her a reason to raise concern. Taking a deep breath in, she told herself that she was just overreacting and there was nothing to be worried about. She would find the rest of the Digi-Destined in due time. Perhaps it would be perfectly safe for her to go see what the city had to offer.

Noticing a staircase, she made her way down to the ground floor in search of a way outside. Voices within her began to speak rationally, demanding that she stay indoors where she would stay safe from the supposedly dangerous Digimon beyond the walls. To no avail, Kiela rejected these thoughts in favor of an unknown sense of wonderment and exploration. As the self-proclaimed most level headed of the Digi-Destined, she questioned her own sense of doubt. Why was she all of a sudden so willing to forgo finding her friends in favor of traveling unharmed into the unknown? What was outside this complex that seemed to have a hold of her?

Moving among the glittering statues of magnificent Digimon, she read the plaques at the foot of each as she passed along. From what she discovered, each monument paid tribute to a "Hero of Ancient"; the most revered and respected digital warriors of old. One in particular caught her eye with its stunning elegance. The depiction of a massive dragon-like Digimon bound in chains seemed to give off an aura of raw power and nobility.

"Azulongmon: Holy Sovereign and Guardian of the Eastern Gate," she read aloud.

"Pretty awesome looking, isn't he?"

Had at that moment Kiela been part feline, she would most certainly have leapt all seven stories and latched onto the ceiling. Never the less, there seemed to be a recurring theme of the Digi-Destined unintentionally scaring each other half to death.

"TRIO!" she raged, grabbing her chest to alleviate her adrenaline rush. "I SWEAR IF YOU EVER SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN…"

Rearing back from the seething Digi-Destined, Trio's gaze found the ground, as though he were a small child being scolded by his mother.

"Sorry," the brunette replied apologetically. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you going down the stairs and figured I'd follow."

Seeing how she had unintentionally overreacted from her scare, Kiela took a few calming breaths before continuing.

"It's alright. Just try to give me a heads up before you go into ninja mode like that. Have you been able to find any of the others?"

"No, I can't find anyone anywhere," Trio replied with a shake of his head. "You're the first one I've managed to find. I was told that everyone was safe so I guess that helps knowing you're alright. So, where were you off to?"

Turning her attention back to the glimmering monument of Azulongmon, Kiela quickly debated whether or not she should tell Trio about her plan to explore Gravestone City. She knew that if she told him he would instantly protest, and so she decided against.

"Nowhere in particular," she lied, pretending to resume interest the statue before her.

Having known Kiela longer than anybody else, Trio knew when the caramel-skinned girl was fibbing. She had a tendency to avoid eye-contact when she lied.

"I know when you're up to something," he stated, clearly not convinced at her attempt. "You know you can tell me, whatever it is."

Shifting her eyes away from Azulongmon and towards her feet, she shuffled and shifted nervously. Reaching down, she began to fiddle with the shining cross that hung around her neck. Trio always had a knack of playing the over-protective brother character around her, and this was no exception. However, she determined it was best to just come out with it.

"I can't really explain it," she began calmly, twiddling the necklace in her fingers. "But I feel like there is something out there that's calling me. I can't really say what 'it' is, but I know it's out in Gravestone City somewhere. I want to go find it, whatever it is."

Crossing his arms in a defiant stance, Trio stared back at his best friend with a piercing gaze. Closing his eyes, he thought to himself for a couple of seconds, deep in thought.

"So you can feel it too, huh?"

Surprised by his response, Kiela only nodded her head in agreement. It appeared that whatever mysterious force that drew her into the unknown had gained a hold of him as well.

"So what do you think we should do?" he questioned. "Go find the others and then try to go on this wild goose chase, or go now? We have until noon before we're supposed to meet with this so called 'Head Master' anyways. That gives us a little bit of time to go see what we can see."

All logic and common sense within her was screaming to stay put until they had some idea of where their fellow Digi-Destined were. As well, they had no Digimon partners to protect them if Gravestone City lived up to its name. They would be going into a situation that could potentially become fatal if they managed to screw up.

"I say we go now," she replied hesitantly. "We'll have to be really careful, but I believe that if we don't give them a reason to hurt us we should be alright. Plus, I don't know how long it would take to find everyone. This place is enormous. We may be wasting time if we don't act now. Who knows how long this feeling may last?"

Nodding his head in approval, Trio felt the exact same way. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he had felt compelled to search for the same unexplainable force ever since their mysterious arrival as honored guests. That too was still an unanswered question he wished to figure out as soon as he could. Only the faint memory of blacking out near the edge of the desert remained to indicate just how they arrived in their present location.

"We just have to make sure we are as absolutely careful as possible. And we can't let anyone know we were gone," Trio warned, repeating Kiela's caution.

"I know. I just hope we're making the right decision."

Glancing around, they made sure that nobody had spotted them as they made their way over to what they believed to be the exit. As stealthily as they could, they slipped the doors open and tiptoed their way outside.

Emerging into a lushly manicured garden, the pair kept on the lookout as they ducked and dodged their way amongst the alien flora. The magnificence of the estate that they had found themselves in was just as elegant on the outside as on the inside. Rows upon rows of multi-colored flowers and plant life sprouted everywhere. In contrast to the stark and desolate desert they had found themselves in not too long ago, the perfectly kept manner of the compound seemed a world apart. What struck Trio as peculiar was just how much everything, save for the odd plant life, eerily resembled their world. The whole thing seemed out of place in comparison to the Digital World they had experienced before.

Following a pathway towards a large wrought-iron gate, they spotted two looming Digimon standing guard on each side. The sunlight glimmered off of their silver armor, while each grasped a large golden broadsword. Luckily for the wayward Digi-Destined, it appeared as though the two sentinels had their backs turned to face the entrance of the gate, and had failed to notice them. Ducking into a set of bushes, the pair crouched down to avoid detection.

As if on cue, Kiela's Digivice lit up with its familiar glow.

"Knightmon; Warrior Type Digimon. They're both Ultimates. We're gonna have to find another way out."

Retreating back to a safe distance, they followed the pathway in search of an alternate means out into the city. Cautiously traversing around the perimeter, they came upon a small section of the high brick wall where climbing vines had taken root amongst the cracks in the mortar. With no other sentries in sight, they agreed to attempt to scale their way over. With the thick vines providing a solid footing, they made their way to the top of the wall and quickly repelled down to the other side.

"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," Trio smirked.

"You would think a place like that would have a little more security," Kiela replied, hopping down from the vines. "Not that I'm necessarily complaining."

"So which way do you think we should go?"

Looking around, the pair now found themselves on a side street that appeared to be abandoned for the time being. To their right lay a collection of what seemed to be stores and various shacks and huts, while to the left the architecture seemed to become more ornate and inviting.

"Let's head this way," she stated, pointing to the left. "There's that big church over there that seems like a good place to start."

"Sounds good enough to me," Trio stated. "After you."

Staying alert, the two began to work their way block by block through Gravestone City. They had been lucky so far to have avoided any contact with any hostile situations, but they were unsure just how long their luck would last. As they passed by ornate statues and monuments, they began to slowly find themselves in the more luxurious part of the city.

"Don't you think this is a little strange?" Trio asked casually as they wandered down another abandoned side street.

"What's a little strange?" Kiela replied.

"You know, just everything about this," he explained. "First off, neither of us has any memory of how we got here. I only remember wandering through that desert, feeling faint, and blacking out. Second, we wake up in a place that makes the Playboy mansion look like a dump. We get catered to like we're royalty, and then you and me start having these weird feelings we can't explain. On top of all of that, it seemed almost like whoever is in charge didn't want us to find the others. I don't know about you, but something just doesn't seem to add up."

Passing in front of a marble fountain, the bell tower of the church loomed in the distance.

"I've been having the same doubts," Kiela confessed. "I guess I've just been trying my best to ignore them and hope everything works out fine. I just try to look on the bright side of everything I guess."

Taking a second to admire a pair of angelic-looking Digimon statues, Trio breathed a deep sigh. Walking along in silence for a ways, they took in the strange yet magnificent sights of the buildings, statues, and fountains. Spying a couple of Digimon not too far off, they quickly moved into a side alley in order to avoid being seen. Once they determined the coast was clear, they kept making their way towards the tower.

"How do you do it?" Trio asked under his breath.

Turning her head, Kiela eyed him with a puzzled face.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind…," he said calmly, barely speaking above a whisper.

A long trail of silence followed the remark while the two Digi-Destined continued walking block by block. Nearing their destination, the frequency in which they were encountering random Digimon began to grow. Hiding in alleyways and behind anything they could find, they did their absolute best to maintain a low profile.

After almost half an hour since they scaled the walls of the estate, Trio and Kiela arrived at the magnificent entranceway to the abbey. Towering panels of stained glass complimented the shining white marble that decorated the structure. An array of spires and turrets rose like a series of stalagmites against the sky, adding to the overall grandness of everything. Large, lavishly carved doors stood at the doorway, giving the structure a Medieval Renaissance aura. With no Digimon around, Trio grabbed a hold of the heavy door ring and pulled the entry wide enough for them to slip in. With a thundering bang, the door swung closed behind them.

"Jesus…"

"What the…?"

Had the overwhelming brilliance of the exterior been any indicator of what lay inside, it was more assuredly the most deceptive of disguises. Opening up to a cavernous sanctuary, what the duo found within resembled nothing short of utter destruction of everything in sight. The once neat and orderly rows of pews lay strewn about, overturned and broken. White columns that supported the cracked and deteriorating ceiling now lay dangerously upon the floor below. Shattered remains of alters and statues littered the tile below. Through the shattered glass, rays of sun cast their light upon weeds and vines that gnawed and ate away at the mortar; it must have been left unattended for quite a significant amount of time. Within Trio's mind, the scene before him reminded him of something out a post-apocalyptic movie he once saw.

Raising his hands to his mouth, Trio gave a shout.

"HELLO!"

Waiting for any form of response, only the echoes of the empty sanctuary replied. Cautiously stepping over the scattered debris, the Digi-Destined entered farther into the cathedral, driven on by their curiosity. Stopping to pick up the beheaded remains of a random statue, Kiela eyed the stone figure with sadness and disbelief.

"This… is horrible," she uttered, nearly choking on her words.

While Trio certainly took in the depressing sight around him, the destruction appeared to hit especially close to home with Kiela. The more she cast her eyes upon the shattered beauty of the church, the closer she grew to the verge of tears. Not one to let his best friend wallow in depression, Trio did the best he could to comfort her. Giving her a friendly hug, he reassured her to the best of his abilities.

"Hey. I know it's bad, but it'll be alright. Let's get out of here and go somewhere else."

Setting the small statue in her hand gently on the ground, Kiela wiped her tears upon her sleeve.

"I'm ok… I promise," she said softly. "Let's keep looking around. Something tells me we're supposed to be here. Like…we were meant to find it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm sure."

Gathering herself, the two worked their way deeper into the church, moving past the sanctuary and into a series of cobblestone corridors that connected to the other wings. With each step upon the cold floor, the unsettling echo of their feet travelled only to meet the deaf ears of the abandoned halls. The passageways they traveled down were in no better condition than everything else, with large chunks of stone littering the floor and areas of the walls that had caved in, blocking parts of their path. Upon one section of the wall, five parallel slash marks like those of a bear gouged at the stone. Running his hand over the markings, Trio noted that just one of the slashes was as wide as his hand and several inches deep. Whatever had done this was certainly a force to behold.

"From the looks of it, there was some sort of fight," he stated, studying the wall. "The question is between who and why?"

Suggesting they continue moving forward, Trio resumed his path down the winding labyrinth of corridors. Close behind him, Kiela's eyes wandered about, taking in everything from the ceiling above her to the cobblestone below. For her friend's sake, she kept her true feelings buried, although deep down the destruction of everything around her filled her with gloom.

Reaching the end of their pathway, they were greeted by the refreshing scent of the air outside that contrasted to the stale, musty odor of the halls. In front of them, a large doorway had been thrown from its hinges and now lay splintered and shattered upon the ground, opening up an entrance. Cautiously making their way past the crumpled stone and wooden shards, the Digi-Destined now gazed upon a most unusual and astounding sight.

In a seeming defiance of reality, a vast and magnificent forest lay before them. Although the marble ceiling of the church still hung high overhead, the entangling network of roots and vines all but completely masked any trace of it. No windows or gaps in the walls were visible, although a glowing sunlight filled the room with its brilliance. Very little of the tile floor below them remained intact, gouged and split from the trees and brush, much the same as the rest of the sanctuary. However, unlike what they had seen before, the lush pallet of the forest gave off a significantly different radiance than everything else. The first sanctuary, with its lingering of chaos and destruction, was now overshadowed by the life and beauty that surrounded them.

"Can you feel it?" Kiela asked, turning to her friend. "It's the same one I got back at the mansion."

For a few moments, Trio remained silent, lost in his thoughts. He understood the sensation that Kiela was getting from this place. It was warmer, not in temperature, but in presence. Where everything behind them lay dead and cold, here was an oasis of prosperity. It seemed to welcome them and invite them inside, to explore and to take in what it had to offer. The freshness and rejuvenation of the air lingered in his nose.

"Destruction breeds creation…"

Kiela turned her head curiously.

"Destruction breeds creation?" she repeated.

"It's an old philosophy paradox," he explained. "The death of one thing is the birth of another."

"Sort of like the Circle of Life?" Kiela questioned.

"Yeah, it's the same principle."

"And what a beautiful thing it is," came a third voice.


	10. Resonance Entities I & II

**Hello my friends. Chapter 10 is up and running. Its a little shorter than previous chapters, but I've got some good stuff in the works. Keep reading and reviewing. If you ever have a question about anything in my story, please shoot me a message. It's always a fulfilling feeling knowing people take an interest in my work. **

Chapter 10: Resonance Entities I & II

"And so my friends, this brings us to the desolation that lies before you. However, as much as we are forgotten and forsaken, we maintain hope. For is not the most precious flower that which is surrounded by weeds?"

"I suppose that's true. But how long before the weeds overcome the flower and choke it to death?"

"This is why it is imperative the flower maintains hope that someday a wayward traveler will discover it and place it back amongst its own kind."

"But if a traveler never comes along, the flower dies without hope."

"My young Digi-Destined, you are too pessimistic. There is always hope to be found."

Nestled beneath the shady canopy of one of the many magnificent trees, Kiela rested her head on her knees as she attentively observed the conversation between Trio and their newfound host, named Gadolmon. Standing somewhere between one and two feet tall, the Digimon was nothing more than a pair of black eyes that stuck out from underneath a flowing white beard and prominent handlebar mustache. Although he probably didn't require its use, he supported himself on a large stick which lay off to the side as the three sat upon the ground.

For the last half hour, Gadolmon had explained to the two Digi-Destined the history of the church and how it came to be in its present condition. Although he was unsure of just exactly when or how it was built, the structure had, for as long as he could remember, served as an oasis for Digimon who needed a place to rest from crossing the desert. Now it served as a safe haven for Digimon too weak to survive within the city. Or at least it used to.

"So this 'Head Master' and his cronies are actually the ones responsible for all this?" Kiela asked.

"Unfortunately so," Gadolmon replied. "A few years ago, the Head Master arrived in our town as just another vagabond. Over time, however, he steadily began to gain more and more leverage amongst the inner workings of the city. He established alliances with the strongest Digimon he could find, creating his own syndicate that he utilized for his own greed. He placed unfair taxes upon the citizens of the city, and those who failed to pay were dealt with accordingly. Now, most Digimon that used to call this town their home have fled in fear. In fact, only until recently was this town even called Gravestone City. That moniker came into existence after his arrival."

"You couldn't pay the taxes?" Kiela deducted. "So they sent a message by destroying the church."

Gadolmon only closed his eyes and nodded.

"Didn't you fight back?" Trio questioned.

Gadolmon let loose a slight chuckle, making his mustache bob up and down. Staring back at the Digi-Destined, his ebony eyes seemed to pierce straight through him and into the forest beyond. Although calming, his gaze seemed hollow and empty.

"Within these walls lie only peaceful Digimon. We are solitary and pacifistic. That is how life always has been known to us. When there is conflict, we prefer to pick up the pieces and rebuild rather than have one of us never return. Besides, nobody even knows who the 'Head Master' really is. He lives in the shadows, running his organization from behind an iron veil of secrecy. Nobody I know has ever actually seen him."

"But why allow yourselves to be pushed around and bullied?" Trio asked, his voice growing in intensity. "Why not fight for your happiness?"

"It's not so simple…"

"Why not?!" the brunette demanded. Although he wasn't shouting at the Digimon, his voice carried an underlying tone of anger.

Grabbing hold of Trio's arm, Kiela gently reminded her friend that there was no need to be rude. Seeing he was overreacting, the Digi-Destined calmed himself and apologized.

"It's quite alright," Gadolmon assured. "I understand your frustration that we don't stand up for ourselves. But you must remember, we are far outnumbered and fighting would only bring us greater destruction. Our best option for survival is just that; survive."

Shifting his eyes to the ground, Trio picked at a nearby flower sprouting from the cracked earth.

_Why do I get so worked up over stupid little things? It isn't my place to tell anyone what they should do. But even so, I feel like I have to help them somehow. _

Quickly changing the subject, Kiela turned back to Gadolmon.

"You keep saying 'we', as in there are more Digimon here than just you."

Beneath the thick layer of snow white beard, Gadolmon's eyes perked up as his mustache raised slightly. Behind his hairy exterior, it became apparent he was smiling widely.

"Indeed there are," he replied enthusiastically. "They're right behind you as a matter of fact."

Raising a boney finger, he directed their attention into the thick brush beyond where they sat. Seeing nothing but the dense forest, they thought perhaps the Digimon were hiding out of fear. Peering deeper into the thicket, neither of the two could make out anything that even resembled a Digimon.

"I don't see anything," Kiela stated, squinting her eyes to get a better look.

Gadolmon let out a lighthearted laugh as he reached for his walking stick. Pulling himself up, he braced himself against the staff.

"My dear Digi-Destined," he replied. "Learn to see with more than your eyes. Silence your mind. Let go of inhibitions and follow the unknown. Do not think…Feel. Only then will you find what you seek."

Slightly unsure about how to go about heeding their host's advice, the two closed their eyes and inhaled deeply. Pushing all stray thoughts from their consciousness, they focused on the tranquility of the forest and the warm kiss of the sunlight. Maintaining calm, steady breaths, the rise of their chests with each intake slowed as they reached an almost meditative state.

In the depths of her nirvana, Kiela could only hear the undisturbed peace of her surroundings. As though she had fallen into a realm of pure bliss, she sat amongst the cooling shade of the trees and flowers, unaware of anything but her own breath. Although faint at first, a rhythmic beat began to creep its way into her head. Two pulses followed by a silence began to repeat themselves over again, gaining in intensity and volume. Subconsciously, she recognized the pattern as that of a beating heart.

But it was not her own. Seemingly carried by the air around her, she could feel the beats within her chest synchronizing with her own. This mysterious sense was followed by a glowing warmth that filled her body and spirit. For a brief second, she was convinced that she had become whole as the essence beckoned her.

Shooting her eyes open, she found Trio staring back with the same profound expression on his face. No words were needed to exchange what they had just experienced. Rising to their feet, they took off running into the depths of the entangling woods. In their hurry, Gadolmon merely stood against his staff, eyes beaming widely.

_Go forth my friends, and seek your destinies. They have been awaiting you. _

Breaking through the suffocating density of the forest floor, the Digi-Destined sprinted out of sight and into the depths of the unknown. Like the needle of a compass, they were pulled and guided amongst the entangling vines and branches that tore and clawed at their clothing in a desperate attempt to hinder their pursuit. Leaping and climbing over the remains of fallen logs, the pair searched and hunted for the source of their calling.

With eyes narrow and focused, Trio swiped and batted the obstacles before him, caught in the intoxicating thrill of the chase. Within that moment, nothing else mattered as the world slowed around the brunette. He no longer heard Kiela calling out from behind him, nor anything else. Swinging a glance, he noticed that the caramel-skinned girl was no longer amongst him. Halting in place, the world came crashing back as the adrenaline began to subside. Now stranded alone in the depths of the indoor Amazon, he swiveled in circles, trying to get his bearing. The gripping lure that had been present just a few seconds ago had vanished, leaving the Digi-Destined without means of direction. Raising his hands to his mouth, he shouted without luck into the wilderness in hopes he could relocate Kiela or Gadolmon.

_Damn it… Now what do I do?_

Contemplating whether to turn back the way he came and retrace his path or continue on blindly, Trio sat down amongst the piles of dead leaves and grass to calm his breathing and regain focus. Bands of sun passed through holes in the canopy above, casting spotlights onto various factions of the forest floor. The sheer solitude of the brush carried an overbearing sense of tranquility and unease. Allowing his gaze to wander amongst the streams of sunlight playing off the variety of pastel flora, his attention was peaked at a movement of shadows in his right peripherals. Darting his eyes in the direction of the phantom, he found nothing but brush. Not but a few seconds later, a rustle of branches caused him to shift quickly in his seat, straining to capture the evasive figure. From his right again the silhouette reemerged and vanished like smoke in the wind. Standing up, his head twisted and turned at a frantic pace, hoping for any glance. Gathering in speed and frequency, the illusion dashed amongst the foliage, neither hiding nor revealing itself. Despite his best attempts, the creature always remained two steps ahead of his field of view. Like a gentle breeze, the bushes and tree limbs shook and rattled with the darkened blur's evasion.

"Why won't you show yourself?!" Trio questioned, not so much a demand as a plea. Not entirely sure of himself how to make an approach, he crouched down and placed an open palm out in the same fashion he would with a strange dog.

"I know who you are. You're my Digimon… my partner. I know it. Please…don't run from me."

Upon those words, the ghost of the evergreen stopped and all became still. In that moment, Trio's muscles tensed while his breaths became shallow and rapid, not from fear but anticipation. Directly in front of him, the dense curtain of leaves parted gingerly as the Digimon emerged cautiously into the open. A blackened snout was the first to emerge, followed by a pair of soft amber eyes.

Stepping forward bit by bit, the Digimon at last revealed itself in full, head held low in a skittish posture. A fading gradient of charcoal to white ran from its back to its underbelly, accented by numerous small spots in the same gentle amber as its gaze. Protruding from its head was a small pair of spiked ivory horns that curved forward along the length of its skull. Walking on four skinny legs that gave way to four large hooves, Trio instantly recognized the Digimon as having identical characteristics to the deer he used to hunt back home. Placing his palm carefully on the Digimon's snout, he ran his hand along the smooth grey pelt of the Digimon in awe.

"Hello…" he at managed to utter.

"Hello…" the Digimon replied shyly.

"What's your name?"

"Chitalmon… What's yours?"

"Trio," he replied with a smile.

No more words were spoken beyond that. Within the meeting of human and Digimon, a joining had been created between introverted souls. There amongst the stagnant inner workings of the magnificent sanctuary, the pair took in the fulfillment of each other's company.

Turning back into the brush, Chitalmon led his human partner back in the direction he had arrived.

* * *

Beyond the range of the newfound pair, Kiela rushed among the forestry, now caught in her own race of fate. As she had followed behind Trio upon entering the forest, her attention was quickly drawn to a most confounding sight. A small, glowing orb of a brilliant white seemed to hover off in the distance, drawing her like a moth to a flame. As she approached the object, it darted off with astounding agility. Now caught in the orb's grasp, the indigo beads of her blouse bounced with each stride as she gave chase. Her quarry, however, proved most elusive. Dipping and diving between the constricting vines, its small size allowed it to maneuver far more easily than the human.

"Wait!" she cried, stumbling against the protruding roots. "Where are you going?!"

Never faltering, the light continued to remain just out of reach of the Digi-Destined. Twisting and turning, it drew her farther away from Trio, who was still caught in his own endeavors. Continuing relentlessly, she charged forward in their game of cat and mouse, never allowing the orb out of her sight. With each stride, she slowly but surely began to close the distance between herself and her target. Like her fellow Digi-Destined, she wasn't entirely certain beyond a doubt what she was after, but she had enough instinct to give her an educated assumption.

Ducking her head below a thick branch, she followed the bobbing and weaving glow tirelessly. Now only a couple of feet behind, she forced her legs to work double-time to catch up to the elusive sight. Stretching a hand forward, she pawed in vain, only managing to clutch empty air with each swipe. Reaching a small clearing, the landscape opened up, giving her the opportunity to sprint without hinder. Seizing the opportunity, she made a bounding leap, grabbing hold of the sphere and wrestling it close to her body. With both hands preoccupied, she tumbled and rolled across the forest floor, clutching her arms close to her breast. Sliding to a halt, she landed on her back staring up at the treetops above. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked down into the crook of her arms to examine her treasure.

At first the creature she cradled remained immobile. No bigger than a softball, the Digimon's brilliant glow stemmed from the soft coating of reflective white feathers that covered its body. It had no nose or ears to speak of, nor hands or feet. Its only extremities to speak of were two transparent wings of a vibrant purple hue sprouted from the top of its head, giving the appearance of colored glass. Loosening her grip, Kiela hoped she hadn't accidentally crushed the fragile looking puffball in her fall.

"Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

A ruffling of feathers answered her inquiry as the Digimon revealed its set of majestic midnight-blue eyes. Begging to be released from the Digi-Destine's hold, it gave a flutter of its wings, to which Kiela answered by letting the odd little creature free.

Taking flight, the radiant Digimon seemed to bounce as it floated in place, looking upon Kiela with a charismatic curiosity. Likewise, she looked back with a happy intrigue. The effeminate Digimon gave off a youthful and carefree persona, its blue eyes gleaming to match the smile plastered on its face.

"PLAY?!" it requested joyfully.

Slightly taken aback by the question, the black-haired girl couldn't help but let out a childish giggle. All the Digimon wanted to do was play; so innocent and full of spirit like her kid sisters.

"Sure, I'll play with you. But you have to tell me your name first," she teased, waving a finger.

"DIOSAMON! DIOSAMON!" she chanted gleefully, fluttering in circles around the Digi-Destined. Over and over the Digimon sang her name proudly, filling the air with its chorus.

"Alright, alright," Kiela interrupted. "So your name's Diosamon, huh? My name's Kiela. You're a cute little thing, you know that?"

Obviously pleased by her comment, Diosamon buried herself in Kiela's bosom, beaming with affection.

"KIELA! KIELA, KIELA, KIELA!" she chanted.

The Digi-Destined couldn't help but smile at the purity of the Digimon. Although she only appeared to speak only in simple words, Diosamon had an uncanny ability to convey her message clearly through her facial and body expressions.

"Let's see what this thing says about you," she said, tapping on her Digivice. After some trial and error pressing the four buttons, she managed to activate the scanner, bringing up a life-size hologram of the Digimon. She still had yet to fully understand how to operate the strange contraption strapped to her wrist. Some of the time it seemed to take on a life of its own, while others it seemed to fight her every step of the way when she needed its assistance.

"Let's see," she began. "Diosamon; Small Angel Digimon; You're a Rookie, and your special attack is Spirit Shockwave. Very cool."

"Play now?" Diosamon repeated.

"Sure, we can go play now, Diosamon," Kiela answered, embracing the Digimon in a friendly hug. "Then we'll go find Trio and the others."

Taking off into the woodlands, the pair chased and frolicked amongst the trees, weaving in and out in their game of hide and seek. Childish laughter from both Digimon and human broke the tranquility of their little piece of heaven. For the two of them, there were no worries or troubles to be found. The world was perfect, knowing each had found their guardian angel.

* * *

Lurking high in the shadows of the forest canopy, the painted mask of the cloaked figure peered through the brush upon the unfolding meetings of Digimon and partners. Two long, lanky black legs dangled off the edge of its perch, swinging back and forth gaily as it carefully observed the two new additions to the Digi-Destined team. From behind said mask, a smile crept across a face that remained hidden from the world outside.

"Such a delightfully touching sight this is," a low voice droned. "It's almost touching enough to move me to tears. But alas, the cast of this performance remains one character short. No matter. Six of the seven Chosen pairs are set, and soon the gears of fate will be set in motion. Be wary, Digi-Destined; soon you will come upon me at the crossroads. Until then, I bid you farewell."

Retreating back into the concealing depths of the shadows, the specter dissolved into the darkness without as much as a sound.


	11. Waltz to the Heartstring Facade

**Hey everybody! So my finals are over, I'm back home from the break, and I got a new chapter for you. Hopefully now with the winter break here I'll have a ton more time to get new material to all you patient people out there. I know the last couple of chapters have been a tad boring, but I promise the next chapter will have some good ol' action in it. But in the meantime, keep reading and reviewing. **

Chapter 11: Waltz to the Heartstring Facade

"Do I really have to wear this? I've never really been the kind of person that dresses up for, well, anything."

"The Head Master insists upon it, Master Andreo. It is one of the few requirements he asks for in return for allowing you to stay at the manor. In my honest opinion, it seems like a very fair trade-off."

"Yeah, but tuxedos have never really been my thing. They're not exactly slimming if you know what I mean."

"Nonsense, you look very presentable."

"Whatever you say…"

Within his private chamber, Andreo stood atop a pedestal with arms stretched out as a meticulous Beakmon worked his magic tailoring a suit for the husky Digi-Destined. Holding still in front on a three way mirror, he watched the Digimon's reflection as he quickly made his way around, adjusting various pieces of the tuxedo to ensure the human was more than adequately groomed for his upcoming luncheon. Andreo was not alone in the primping, as his fellow Digi-Destined had been stripped of their loose-fitting clothes in exchange for high quality tuxes and ball gowns. Even the Digimon themselves were outfitted with bowties and hair ribbons to spruce their appearance, which didn't bode well with some of them. Cubmon and Coppermon in particular were on the lookout for any opportunity that presented itself to remove the strangling collars from their necks.

"Hey, where did the new guy come from?" Cubmon asked Erri, directing towards Chitalmon.

"Beats me," Erri replied. "Hey Trio, whose your friend?"

"His name's Chitalmon. He's a little shy, but he's my partner. I'll tell you the whole story later."

Moving downstairs into a separate wing of the estate, the Digi-Destined were herded into a wide hallway lined with a continuous array of sculptures, paintings, and velvet drapery. Coming upon a gold-plated doorway engraved with flowing scrollwork, Beakmon halted the group.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began formally as he addressed the Digi-Destined. "Before you meet the Head Master, there are a few guidelines you need to be aware of. First and foremost, please be on your utmost best behavior when in the presence of His Excellency. Remember, you are his guests and he is not the kind of Digimon you would want to offend. Second, do not address the Head Master unless he addresses you first. Third, follow in His Excellency's lead. If he wishes for you to partake in festivities, I advise you to follow. Basically, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't worry, I try to avoid being a tool," Andreo whispered jokingly, nudging Croix in the arm.

"Now then," Beakmon continued, oblivious to Andreo's remark. "Please follow me."

Pushing open the doors, the Digi-Destined were led into an extravagantly decorated dining hall. Underneath a massive crystal chandelier, a long wooden table enveloped with delicacies of every kind lay ready for their consumption. Bowls of fruits and vegetables stood alongside tender mounds of simmering roast. Layers upon layers of iced cakes and sweets were arranged meticulously on golden platters. Beyond the smorgasbord at the head of the table sat an extremely portly looking Digimon in a black pinstripe suit. Beneath a pinstripe fedora of the same material was a beige face that drooped and scowled, giving the resemblance of a bull mastiff. A stogie protruded from beneath the wrinkled lips of the Digimon; puffs of smoke rose with each deep breath he took in. From a distance, the figure seemed to be asleep in his chair, eyes closed and inattentive.

Flying over next to the Digimon, Beakmon raised a feathered wing and whispered something into his ear. Giving a hearty laugh, his eyes opened widely as he became alert. Sliding his chair back, he quickly stood up from his seat and pushed the cigar from his mouth into an ashtray. Although it was difficult to make out at first, the Digimon was as tall as his belly was round. Making his way around the table, he approached the Digi-Destined with arms stretched outward cheerfully.

"Welcome my friends," he boomed, catching Erri in a suffocating hug. "Welcome to my humble home. I am Puzomon, the Head Master of this estate. Please, please, make yourselves comfortable. Help yourselves to as much food as you like."

Gasping for air, the strong-chinned Digi-Destined writhed and wiggled before being released from the Digimon's hold. From first impressions, Puzomon didn't give off the tyrannical persona that he had been painted with. In fact, he seemed downright jolly. However, Trio and Kiela remained on the alert, deciding it was best to reveal the truth about the Head Master to their fellow Digi-Destined after they were through with the meeting. Despite their suspicions of Puzomon and what he was supposedly capable of, they couldn't help but marvel at the sheer amount of food that he had prepared for them.

"Beakmon," the plump Digimon called. "Why is it that two of our guests are without a place to sit?"

"Oh dear," Beakmon muttered to himself aloud. "My apologies, I forgot that we have two extra guests now. I'll go fetch some more chairs for you immediately."

"You don't have to do that," Kiela interjected. "Diosamon will be fine sitting in my lap. And I don't think Chitalmon needs a chair, do you?"

"I'm alright standing," the antlered Digimon answered shyly.

"Very well then," the bluebird replied before taking his leave.

"Now then, let us eat!" Puzomon thundered, clapping his hands together in anticipation.

Taking their seats, the Digi-Destined consciously reminded themselves to behave like courteous ladies and gentlemen. Driving back their urge to dig into the mountains of delicacies presented before them, they calmly and politely took enough food to fill their plates before eating. Meanwhile, Puzomon, seated at his throne at the end of the table, took no joy in such formalities. Grabbing and chewing with a bottomless appetite, the Digimon devoured every morsel of food within his reach. Barely a minute into their feast, Puzomon had already gobbled down every scrap from his end of the table, leaving only a pile of bones and fruit stems remaining.

Astounded by the volume of food he was able to consume, the Digi-Destined and Digimon picked up the pace for fear that they may not get to eat at all. Plucking a small red fruit from a bowl, Lona eyed it with curiosity before placing it in her mouth. After a second, her eyes began to water as her mouth puckered tightly. Not wanting to be rude in front of their host, she painfully swallowed.

Spying the blonde in her misery, Puzomon let out another echoing laugh.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he stated, picking the fruit from the bowl. "I should have warned that these fruits are far too sour to eat by themselves. You place them in your water glass, like so."

Dropping the fruit into her goblet, Lona cautiously took a small sip. A look of satisfaction spread across her face.

"It's sweet," she stated, taking another larger swig. "Almost like drinking candy."

"Isn't it?" Puzomon replied happily. "It's my personal favorite thing to drink. These berries are very difficult to grow, but we have managed to create a bountiful garden for them here. Is everything else to your liking, Digi-Destined?"

Looking up from their meals, a cheery reply echoed through the dining hall.

"Very good. Very good."

* * *

Having tended to the momentary needs of Puzomon and his guests, Beakmon slipped quietly into one of the abandoned hallways and made his way to a seemingly random section of the corridor. Raising a feathered wing, he tapped lightly on the molded paneling until he heard the distinct echo of the hollow compartment he was searching for. Removing the panel from the wall, he revealed a small metal keyhole hidden inside. Pulling a chain from beneath his crimson uniform, he slid the slender key inside, unlocking the mechanism. Silently pushing the panel inwards, the Digimon slipped inside unseen and disappeared down a dimly lit staircase.

Walking down into the damp depths of the tunnel, the bird came upon a series of catacombs lined with only a handful of flickering orange bulbs that dangled from the ceiling. Casting their long shadows upon the cold concrete walls, the lights barely made out the outline of a steel door. Sliding the small metal window aside, Beakmon peered inside.

Bound in a series of heavy chains and cuffs, the creature within was barely visible in the darkness of the cell. With its hands, feet, and neck bound, only the sound of shallow breathing indicated it was even alive at all. Lifting its head up, a glimmer of light reflected off the silver faceplate it donned.

"Tell me, Beakmon," it spoke in short, heavy breaths. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Everything is in place, my Lord."

"Very good," the shadow replied. "And what of my army?"

"Unfortunately, my Lord, I was only able to recruit one of your former lieutenants. But you will be most pleased to know who it is."

The bound figure could only unleash a menacing growl of anger.

"It better be who I think it is," it hissed. "Otherwise your incompetence will be severely punished!"

Despite the chains that bound the Digimon and the steel enclosure that separated them, Beakmon reeled at the threat.

"It is, I assure you. However, there is one…unforeseen predicament, my Lord. It seems…"

"Spill it, you useless sack of feathers!"

"The new Digi-Destined have taken up refuge in the manor, my Lord!" Beakmon stuttered quickly.

Bracing himself for the onslaught of curses and threats, the Digimon was surprised and relieved when none came. For a moment, the shadow remained silent before bursting into a chorus of maniacal laughter.

"New Digi-Destined?!" he cackled. "This is all too perfect! I can rise from this wretched pit and put an end to them at the same time!"

"What would you like me to do with them, my Lord?" the bluebird inquired.

Behind the concealing darkness, a sinister grin took shape.

"Let them have some fun with our old friend. We'll continue on with the rest of the plan as scheduled."

Externally, Beakmon remained stone-faced. Internally, he was frightened beyond all comprehension.

"As you wish, Lord Sollozzomon."

Closing the peephole, the feathered Digimon retreated back up the stairs, leaving the prisoner to embrace the darkness once more.

_It ends tonight._

* * *

Upon completion of their meal, Digimon and humans alike patted their swollen stomachs in satisfaction. Blatantly breaking Beakmon's second rule about addressing the Head Master, the Digi-Destined conversed merrily with Puzomon, swapping stories and jokes. With the ice broken between them, Erri decided to inquire about their arrival in Gravestone City.

"Mister Puzomon, Sir?" he asked in his most polite tone. "If you don't mind me asking, we've all been wondering how we got from the desert into your mansion. Would you mind telling us?"

"Ah, yes. It is quite an interesting story if I do say so myself," Puzomon replied, taking a bite of cake. "I would be more than happy to tell you… on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Erri questioned quizzically.

Rising from his chair, the wrinkled Digimon walked over to a small bell hanging on the wall and gave it a ring. Within half a minute, a small army of green amphibious Digimon had assembled in front of the Head Master with an assortment of stringed instruments.

"These here are Gekomon, some of the most musically inclined Digimon there are. Normally they sing, but these Gekomon have been taught to play as a symphony. I'll tell you all how you escaped from the desert, if I could be bold enough to steal a dance from one of the lovely young ladies."

Turning their attention to the two females, Digi-Destined could only look on as Lona and Kiela exchanged bewildered glances at their predicament. Neither seemed overly eager to volunteer for the challenge, although both understood that failing to do so could potentially upset their host. This wasn't due to the notion that they found Puzomon repulsive, but rather that the condition had caught them so off guard they didn't know how to react. Bowing her head, Lona let loose an indecipherable sigh of defeat. Sometimes one just had to take one for the team.

"I'd be happy to dance with you," she replied, putting on her best charming face.

"Wonderful," Puzomon responded cheerfully. "Gekomon, 'The Lady of Midnight Sun', if you please."

Striking up their instruments, the crazed-looking frogs began to skillfully fill the hall with a mesmerizing melody. Taking his position as the lead, Puzomon placed an oversized hand on the back of the blonde's violet gown, nearly enveloping her entire body in the process. Taking her petite right hand in his gigantic left, the pair began to slowly drift and sway to the rhythm of the orchestra.

At first glance, it would have been safe to assume the mismatched partners would have made for an awkward and rather clumsy dance. In fact, quite the opposite occurred. With a unique display of grace and class, the Digimon and the blonde seemed almost at home as they twirled and waltzed to the Gekomon's song.

"She's pretty good," Croix commented, turning to Ry. "And she ain't too bad on the eyes either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ry snapped in a hushed tone.

"Just sayin' she's a pretty cute girl. Is there a crime against that?" the cowboy retorted.

"No, but…"

"Ah, don't worry I'm just yankin' your chain," Croix replied, giving him a friendly pat on the back. "I've seen you eyeing her like a lovesick pup all day long. And I ain't one to come between a guy and his gal. But just because I won't don't mean someone else won't come in and sweep her off her feet. You better make your move before she runs off with somebody else."

Turning his attention back to the swaying pair, a concerned expression spread over Ry's features. He couldn't help but be transfixed by the purple-clad girl, twisting and stepping gracefully alongside the Digimon. Despite how much she seemed to grow on him each day, he still couldn't bring himself to come to terms with his exact feelings just yet. Their mishap in the washroom and his conversation with Jurassimon from earlier that morning still replayed itself inside his head.

_Love or lust? Which is it?_

At last, the final notes of the song came to a close. With a final twirl, the duo ended their dance and parted.

"Thank you very much for humbling my request," Puzomon said, taking a deep bow.

Smiling politely, Lona curtsied the Digimon back.

"You're very welcome."

With a clap of his hands, Puzomon dismissed the Gekomon and made his way back to his seat at the table. Pouring up another glass of fruit water, he made himself comfortable again.

"Now a deal is a deal, and I am a Digimon of my word," he began, setting his fedora on the table. "Let's see, where to begin? As you can see, I've come to acquire quite a fruitful lifestyle over the years. As such, I have a good number of Digimon that I provide employment for, such as the Gekomon and Beakmon. In fact, many of the Digimon within the city are employed by me. I provide them with adequate payment and protection, and they provide me with their loyalty and service. However, some Digimon have seen this as an attempt to rule the city, and because of that I've made many enemies along the way. These accusations are misleading, mind you, but that's beside the point. Anyways, beyond the outskirts of the city I have aerial Digimon that scour the area for signs of these enemies that may return. Coincidentally, a squadron of Gourmandmon assigned to this task never returned back. I believe you may know something about this particular incident?"

Seeing where Puzomon was going with the story, the Digi-Destined apologized for the misunderstanding.

"Oh there's no need for that," Puzomon responded. "I don't blame you for what happened. Gourmandmon are impossible to control when they decide it's time to eat. So when we sent out a search party for them, who should we find buried face down in the sand but the Digi-Destined themselves? And so we gathered you up and brought you back here where we nursed you back to health."

Upon the completion of his story, the Digi-Destined couldn't help but look on in astonishment. Turns out it really was a small Digital World after all.

* * *

After their encounter with Puzomon, the Head Master allowed the Digi-Destined and Digimon to wander freely about the mansion. Instead of partaking in the invitation, they chose to retire back into one of the bedroom chambers to collaborate on what they had just heard. Changing out of their formal attire back into their street clothes, they assembled on the massive bed and in numerous chairs. In contradiction to Puzomon's background story, Trio and Kiela revealed their expedition into Gravestone City and what they had learned from Gadolmon, as well as their discoveries of their new Digimon partners.

"Something just isn't right about this whole situation," Erri pondered, rubbing his hand under his chin in contemplation. "One of them is lying to us, but from what I've seen and heard, both of them seem like pretty genuine Digimon."

"Hey, anyone who's willing to shell out that kind of money on a meal in my honor is alright in my book," Cubmon added.

"Your honor?" Erri scoffed. "Aren't you being a little pompous?"

"Only because you know it's true."

Sharing a laugh, the Digimon's remark helped put them slightly more at ease. They were growing to learn that Cubmon's narcissistic wit was often just the medicine they needed to take their mind off their worries.

"So where do we go from here?" Andreo asked.

"Our only option is to wait," Lutramon stated, curled in Lona's lap. "We cannot act until we know more about the situation. Even then, we may be unable to intervene. As much as I regret to say it, this may not be our battle to fight."

"I agree with Lutramon," Kiela interjected. "If Puzomon really is as ruthless as Gadolmon made him out to be, then we're already in deeper than we expected. If Gadolmon is lying, we would need to understand his motive before we did anything. Either way, even if we wanted to do anything, both of them are stronger than any of our Digimon."

"Not if we Digivolved," Jurassimon chimed.

"Hate to break it to you, but even then we wouldn't be strong enough," Coppermon stated. "They're both ultimates. So unless you got a magic wand up your sleeve that can jump us up to their level, we're stuck in the mud. "

A wave of concern swept over the group. Here they were at a standstill, unable to do anything to help the city other than stand on the sidelines.

"What about the crests?" Trio remembered, thinking back to the lecture Otec and Matka had given them before their arrival into the Digital World. "They're supposed to make Digimon really powerful right?"

"True," Kiela stated. "But Ma and Paw said they would reveal themselves when they believed we were worthy, if I remember correctly. Who knows when that will be? So we can't rely on them to just show up out of nowhere."

"So basically we're dead in the water until we find out more info on Puzomon?" Trio repeated to no one in particular.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"I guess in the meantime all we can do is lay low and try to keep out of trouble," he concluded.

* * *

With the last band of crimson sun drifting below the horizon, Andreo found himself alone on the balcony of his chamber. Watching the first glitter of stars appear in the night sky, he had found himself surprisingly at a loss of appetite and decided to skip out on dinner. Following a drifting cluster of dots in the night sky, he heaved a heavy sigh.

"You doin' alright amigo?"

Walking up next to the depressed Digi-Destined, Croix placed his arms on the guardrail and looked out into the night.

"Just thinking about some stuff," Andreo responded half-heartedly. "Where's Coppermon?"

"Oh, he's off stuffin' his face," Croix replied.

Taking note of the unusual behavior of his friend, Croix couldn't help but be concerned and curious.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Continuing to watch the moving planets, Andreo avoided eye contact as he spoke.

"Just…," he began. "I guess it's a little demoralizing knowing everybody else already has their Digimon partner, and I don't. I feel a little left out, you know? I've seen everyone else's Digimon do these incredible things, and I've been kinda useless every time."

Giving Andreo a reassuring pat on the back, Croix did his best to console his friend.

"Don't worry about it," he consoled. "You'll find your partner soon enough. And when you do, I bet it'll be able to beat down every opponent we face. Knowing you, you'll probably end up with someone like Giganta-Kickassmon or somethin' like that."

Grinning from the idiotic comment, Andreo began to feel better about his situation.

"Giganta-Kickassmon?" he chuckled.

In an instant, the thundering of a blood-curling cry shattered the moment. Startled by the raging roar, the two Digi-Destined peered over the edge of the balcony in an attempt to locate the source of the call. Looking carefully, the eruption of a second cry directed their attention beyond the manor gates and into the streets of the city. Towering over the darkened skyline, a shadowy mass loomed in the distance, steadily moving closer to their location. When the creature was closed in enough for them to identify it, a cold tingle of fear spread throughout both men.

"What the hell is that thing?" Andreo uttered, overcome with shock.

"Trouble."


	12. Point of Entry

**Merry belated Christa-Hanna-Kwanza-non denominational holiday event! I am proud to present to you this gift of the newest chapter. In my opinion, this is one of the best one's I've done to date. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Point of Entry

Breaking down the main staircase in a drastic fit of uncertainty and fear, Puzomon thrust the double doors open and hastily made his way out into the garden. It had been years since he had heard that distinctive demonic call and he silently hoped that his mind had become senile and delusional. Stumbling out into the warm night, the Digimon scanned the horizon until his eyes came upon the unmistakable figure lurking in the skyline. As though all the air had been sucked from his lungs, he found himself at a loss of breath.

"GUARDS!" he managed to cry after a second, directing the attention of the two Knightmon who still dutifully held their positions. "PREPARE YOURSELVES! MAKE SURE THAT MONSTER DOESN'T LAY A SINGLE FINGER INSIDE THESE GATES!"

Rendering a salute, the two armored Digimon readied their weapons and took their places at the front of the manor. Hurrying back inside, Puzomon's concern shifted from the menace outside to the one that remained inside. He was more than positive that the Knightmon could adequately handle their assignment, but the appearance of what he had witnessed signaled a far more treacherous problem at hand.

"BEAKMON!" he echoed throughout the hallways, searching for the elusive bird. At last his shouts were answered by the arrival of the panting feathered Digimon.

"Master Puzomon," the flustered servant wheezed. "What is happening?"

"We're about to be under siege," the pinstriped Digimon responded sternly. "I need you to take the Digi-Destined and get them somewhere safe. If my intuition is correct, we're in for one hell of a fight."

"Under siege by who?" Beakmon replied.

Turning the bluebird around, Puzomon gave him a slight push.

"There isn't time to explain," he stated. "Go get the Digi-Destined, now!"

Still not completely satisfied by the lack of response, Beakmon agitatedly took flight under his new orders.

Directing his concentration back to the most imminent threat at hand, Puzomon made haste towards his own bedroom. Flying into the decorative chamber huffing, he strode up to a large glass case positioned in the corner that housed his most prized of treasures. Opening the case, he reached inside and took hold of his weapon of choice, an oversized submachine gun with masterfully crafted scrollwork flowing throughout the metal. Along the length of the wooden stock ran the flowing words "Dama Carmela", while the business end of the war machine hosted a three foot barrel capped by a necessarily large compensator. Locking the four foot diameter drum into place, the room echoed with the definitive clacking of the charging bolt being closed.

"It's been a while since we've been together, hasn't it?" he muttered to himself.

Holding his weapon at the ready, he moved hallway by hallway until he reached his dreaded destination. Bringing a shining slender key from the inside of his coat pocket, he slipped the mechanism open and pushed the concealed doorway inwards. Cautiously moving one step at a time down the stairs, he kept the enormous barrel of his gun pointed forward as he descended downwards. Moving into the series of catacombs, he checked each path thoroughly for signs of anything out of the ordinary. His harsh, heavy breaths filled the tunnels, intensified by the cold steel and concrete of the passages. The dim orange lights cast deceitful shadows upon the walls, as though they wanted to toy with his paranoia. At last, he spied the cell that held his secretly harbored prisoner. With finger itching at the trigger, he slid the metal window aside and peered inwards.

Greeted only by empty blackness, Puzomon placed his hand upon the chilling steel handle and pulled. His worst nightmares were confirmed when the door swung outwards freely, clarifying that the occupant was now on the loose. No sooner had he come to his horrifying realization, a thundering force rattled the walls and floor, causing the lights above to swing aggressively. Cursing audibly, the Head Master had now lost control of the situation.

* * *

Following their feathered guide, the Digi-Destined sprinted to keep up with Beakmon as he glided through the empty corridors of the mansion. At the promise of safety, the servant Digimon had quickly managed to convince some of the more headstrong members of the group, namely Erri and Cubmon, to forgo their plans to fight in favor of staying alive. Keeping pace, they moved into the main entranceway and near the statues of the "Heroes of Ancient". Outside, an electronic voice echoed, carrying a message of destruction to the group. Vectoring in the direction of the grand front doors, Beakmon was halted by the protests of the Digi-Destined, who refused to move another step.

"Why the heck are we going outside?!" Erri questioned demandingly. "That thing is out there trying to kill us!"

"That 'thing' is called Gegeneemon," the bluebird retorted harshly, shoving a dexterous wing into Erri's face. "And he'll bring this entire place crashing down, with or without us still inside! The only safe place is outside where he can't get that advantage!"

"We'll be sitting ducks then!"

With a bone-chilling cry, the ground beneath their feet began to quiver and roll, sending them tumbling to the floor in a jangled heap. Landing on his back, Ry found himself staring upwards at the blackened night sky through the massive glass dome above. Quickly following the booming roar from outside, a blade of goliath dimensions swung out of the darkness, slicing through the base of the dome and sending a rain of razor-sharp glass upon them.

"LOOK OUT!" Ry cried as the shower of daggers descended rapidly towards them.

Rolling instinctively onto his stomach, he unknowingly managed to position himself on top of Lona and Lutramon, burying her head into his chest while using the rest of his body to shield the two. Letting loose a scream of agony, the fragments gouged and ripped through his shirt, stabbing and cutting into his skin. The sheet of falling blades embedded themselves into the Digi-Destined, leaving everyone in pain as they huddled uselessly until the end of the ordeal.

"Everyone alright?" Trio finally asked, rising to his feet and brushing himself and Chitalmon off. Small lacerations lined his back and hands, which he had used to cover his neck. Like the other Digi-Destined, he had instinctively grabbed onto his partner to protect them, leaving many of the Digimon unharmed.

"I think we're okay," Kiela stated as she picked herself up, clutching Diosamon close to her chest. "It stings, but we'll live."

"Now will you lot listen to me?" Beakmon piped up, now clearly irritated. "Get outside now! And that isn't a suggestion!"

As the Digi-Destined scrambled for the exit, Ry grasped Lona by the hand, pulling her along in his rush. As she was dragged out of the doorway, her eyes were drawn to the crimson streams seeping through the brunette's shirt. Embedded deep into his shoulder was a six inch shard teeming with blood.

"Ry, your back!" she gasped, turning him to get a better look at the wound.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he replied unfazed, shrugging her off. "I don't even feel it."

Gathering around, the other Digi-Destined took notice.

"Dude, that's not fine," Andreo commented. "That thing is in there deep."

"Rub some dirt in it. We've got bigger problems to deal with," Cubmon stated. "Or rather, one extremely big problem."

Off in the not so far distance, the two Knightmon were engaged in heavy battle with what could only be described as a metal goliath. Towering well over fifty feet tall, the opposing Digimon swatted at its two assailants with two enormous iron gauntlets, keeping the sword-bearers on their toes. Sprouting from its back were four slightly smaller, yet still menacing arms, two on each side. Each of the four extra appendages wielded a short, broad scimitar-style blade. The chest of the mechanical behemoth was missing, exposing a series of gears and screws as the internal components of the Digimon. Although the creature appeared to be entirely composed of rusting metal, certain areas revealed muscle and bone beneath the outer layers, the most prominent of which was the one black eye in the center of its thick helmet.

Looking down, Andreo's Digivice had activated, revealing the nature of the beast before them.

"Gegeneemon; Cyborg Type Digimon; Ultimate; Its attacks are Mecha-Blade and Cyclops Crush."

"That's a big ol' boy," Croix stated, observing the threat. "But it's still two Ultimates against one. Odds say this one's in our favor."

Watching the fight unfold, the three Digimon continued to duke it out in a heated contest. From appearances alone, they seemed almost evenly matched, both being heavily armored swordsman. However, Croix's prediction was becoming harder to hold up.

"BESERK SWORD!" the Knightmon cried out in unison, swinging away wildly at the slowly approaching enemy. The clang of metal upon metal rang out with each swipe as Gegeneemon defended itself from the heavy golden broadswords. Using its two massive hands to guard its body and swipe back, each of the four remaining arms moved independently to attack. This meant each Knightmon had to watch for three potential attacks simultaneously.

"CYCLOPS CRUSH!"

Taking aim at one of the two silver Digimon, Gegeneemon's eye began to glow a bright maroon before unleashing a bolt of colored lightning at the unsuspecting enemy. Unprepared for the devastating assault, the Knightmon was sent hurtling backwards, smashing through the stone walls that surrounded the estate.

"ELECTRIC SLASH!"

Taking the opportunity to strike the distracted monster, the second Knightmon let loose with a burst of energy that traveled from his sword. Flying at incredible speed towards Gegeneemon, the blow hit with full force into the right flank of the cyborg. Standing his ground, the one-eyed Digimon shook off the attack unscathed.

Stunned by the resilience of the Digimon, the Digi-Destined could only look on helplessly as Gegeneemon continued to move closer and closer towards their location.

"Not good," Jurassimon stuttered.

"I don't like just standing here watching this," Andreo stated. "We have to do something."

"We have to keep moving," Beakmon instructed. "My orders from Master Puzomon were to get you all somewhere safe, and that is what I intend to do."

From somewhere within the darkness, a maniacal laughter filled the warm night with a haunting radiance. Stepping out of the shadows, a skinny figure around eight to nine feet tall emerged to reveal itself to the Digi-Destined. The polar opposite of Puzomon, this creature wore a white pinstriped suit, black necktie, and white fedora, all of which was tattered and stained. Five long, thin black and red claws protruded from beneath each sleeve, while a silver faceplate covered the right half of his pasty-grey demonic face. Only one pointed ear protruded from its impish head, while a pair of dark eyes stared coldly at the humans and their Digimon partners. Revealing rows of daggered teeth, the figure grinned widely.

"Safe?" the figure questioned coolly. "Is that what you think you're going to be? You couldn't be farther from the truth. You see, your so-called friend Beakmon has brought you right to me. A 'Welcome Back' present, if you would."

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Andreo accused. "And what does Beakmon have to do with any of this?"

Continuing to grin sinisterly, the figure took off his hat and made a deep mocking bow.

"Yes, how rude of me," he stated. "I am but a humble soul reborn from the ashes of a fallen empire, here to reclaim what is rightfully his. I am the true Head Master of this city; its judge, jury, and executioner. But the title bestowed upon me by destiny is none other than that of Lord Sollozzomon. However, as far as you are concerned, I am but the messenger of your inevitable death. As for Beakmon, well, he's the creditor for everything that will happen tonight. He is the one who released me from my hell and whom you should give your thanks for procuring your destroyer."

"Beakmon?!" Lona exclaimed. "But why?"

Every pair of eyes bore down on the feathered servant, who only averted his own into the ground below. He appeared distraught and upset that the truth had been revealed to those who had befriended him.

"I had no choice," he stated quietly with a slight sigh.

"What do you mean you had no choice?!" Andreo retorted.

"I did what I had to…"

With an iron grip, Andreo wrapped his hands around the bluebird's neck and slammed him into the stone walkway below with an audible thud.

"YOU WORTHLESS, LYING PIECE OF CRAP!" he shouted. "YOU SOLD US OUT… ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DAMN COWARD!"

Grabbing the enraged Digi-Destined by the shoulders, Erri and Croix barely managed to release Beakmon from his stranglehold.

"Easy there, honcho," Croix said. "Let's not do anything we may regret later."

While Andreo was being restrained, Beakmon managed to pick himself up, clutching his throat.

"I'm…sorry," he wheezed painfully.

Walking up behind Beakmon, Sollozzomon placed a clawed hand upon the feathered shoulder.

"There's no need for apologies," he reassured with his signature toothy grin. "You did it for power; a worthy cause. And soon you'll have all the power you desire."

Behind him, Sollozzomon gestured to the two Knightmon being driven back by the iron juggernaut. Using its four arms to attach each sword at their hilt, Gegeneemon reared back and launched the massive spinning weapon at his targets.

"MECHA-BLADE!" the robotic voice roared.

Sending the shuriken flying, the blades whirled past the attacking Knightmon and made a beeline for where the Digi-Destined had congregated. Exposed out in the open, they had unknowingly set themselves up perfectly for Gegeneemon to cut through all of them with one attack.

"GET DOWN!" Erri ordered, as humans and Digimon planted themselves into the concrete.

Sailing above where they had been standing, the blades smashed through the stone exterior of the mansion with little effort, slicing through the main doors with a clean cut. Making a wide U-turn, it continued its path through the mansion and returned like a boomerang to Gegeneemon's hand. Throughout the entire ordeal, Sollozzomon had remained entirely motionless, enjoying the fear the Digi-Destined displayed in Gegeneemon's wake.

"Why are you trying to kill us?!" Kiela demanded to know from Sollozzomon, rising to her feet with a trembling Diosamon clutched close. "What did we ever do to make you hate us?!"

An icy chuckle escaped Sollozzomon as he approached the black-haired woman.

"Hate? I don't hate you," he smirked. "In truth, I harbor no ill-will against any of you. It just so happens that you pose a potential problem for my ascension to power. And I hate anything that stands in my way."

Running a blackened claw under Kiela's chin, he stared deep into her eyes, seeing through her defiant demeanor to feed off her fear and confusion.

"Such a pity to think of the beauty that will be wasted…"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Spinning his head, Sollozzomon reeled in a fit of rage.

"WHO DARES GIVE ORDERS TO ME?!" he seethed, clenching his teeth.

"I DO!"

Gazing amongst the Digi-Destined, his eyes fell upon a skinny, wild-haired boy clad in black. With fists balled in anger, the young man's aura teemed with hateful intentions.

"A very poor choice of words," Sollozzomon replied. "I was going to leave your destruction to Gegeneemon, but since you seem so eager for a death wish, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Reaching out with his free hand, Sollozzomon's arm extended with lightning speed. Clutching his claws around Trio's throat, he lifted the Digi-Destined with ease high above the ground. Holding his grip just loose enough to let the human breathe, Sollozzomon intended to make his destruction as slow and painful as possible.

"That's it," Cubmon muttered to Erri. "I can't take being helpless like this anymore."

Bum rushing the Ultimate in a reckless charge, Cubmon leapt up at the towing Digimon and took aim.

"FIERCE PAW!"

Unfazed by the pint-size attacker, Sollozzomon swiped at Cubmon with his free hand, sending the bear flying into the stone exterior of the manor.

"Cubmon!" Erri shouted, taking off after his partner.

"I admire your tenacity," the white-clad Digimon said coolly. "But you're only wasting your energy. None of you can even Digivolve; you're outmatched."

Tightening the noose around the human's neck, Sollozzomon watched as his captured prey writhed and squirmed in a desperate attempt to free himself.

"Chital…mon…" Trio choked, feeling himself becoming more and more lightheaded with each passing second.

Frozen solid, Chitalmon stood paralyzed with fear. His body had become numb and unresponsive. Internally, his mind raced with a multitude of options to help his partner, but nothing he came up with seemed feasible. Desperately, he wanted to fight, but found himself overcome with doubt and inhibition. Motionless, he could only watch in dread as Sollozzomon squeezed the life out of Trio. Beyond them, Chitalmon could see Gegeneemon had now broken through the stone wall surrounding the estate. The Knightmon sent to defend the perimeter had failed their assignment, now sprawled and cast aside like a pair of tin cans. With their line of defense broken, the mechanical giant approached the group ready to strike upon Sollozzomon's command. The situation had reached beyond dire.

"SONIC CONCUSSOR!"

Reeling back in surprise as an invisible burst struck his clawed hand, Sollozzomon released the human, causing him to tumble onto the concrete below. Utilizing the distraction, the Digi-Destined pulled their gasping friend back amongst their congregation while the window was still open. Searching for the source of the attack, Sollozzomon looked down as Beakmon placed himself in front of the Digi-Destined.

"So it's come to this?" Sollozzomon grinned. "I always knew that deep down you were weak. And now you've just shown it to the world. You're just like them."

Despite the darkness of the night, Beakmon's gaze pierced through the shadows as he stood his ground.

"I'm not going to allow you to hurt them," he responded sternly. "Yes…I wanted power… but not like this. I have a good life now and I was a damn coward to try to throw it all away. I've realized you can't control me anymore. These humans have befriended me and treated me with the kindness and respect that you never have! From this moment on, I denounce you as my Master!"

With each criticizing word that escaped the bluebird's mouth, Sollozzomon's smirk slowly began to wane until he ceased to show any emotion at all. For a few silent moments, the lanky, one-eared imp stood still as the statues inside. At last, he raised his hand above his head and snapped his fingers.

With a deafening, steely battle cry, Gegeneemon formed his four-sided shuriken. With such a close range between himself and the Digi-Destined, there was nowhere for them to go without being sliced to pieces. Rearing back, the cyborg released his fatal attack.

"MECHA-BLADE!"

"AUTO-ANNIHILATOR!"

Out of the darkness, a flurry of yellow shots unleashed at the approaching weapon, cutting through the metal blades. Sending the blades off tilt, the wall of whizzing bullets ceased as the riddled shuriken careened off course, swerving just to the side of the Digi-Destined.

"What the hell?!" Croix exclaimed, patting himself to be certain he was still in one piece.

Spying the source of the interference, Sollozzomon let loose with a bone-chilling cackle.

"I was curious how long it would be before you decided to show yourself, Puzomon."

Hot, grey smoke billowed out of the end of the machine gun cradled at the Digimon's hip. Strolling slowly out of the shadows, Puzomon said nothing as he trained the muzzle on the power-hungry creature.

"CYCLOPS CRU…"

"WAIT!" Sollozzomon ordered to his mechanized lieutenant.

Despite his last minute rescue attempt, Sollozzomon remained undeterred and even unconcerned about his foe's arrival.

"Tell me, old friend," he said calmly. "How long has it been since that day you betrayed me? Three…four…five years?"

Cradling his gun in his arms, Puzomon reached into his pocket and pulled out a large cigar and a cutter. Snipping the butt off the stogie, he placed the roll between his wrinkled lips and struck a match. Taking a few deep puffs, the end of the cigar glowed a deep orange with each intake, casting long shadows about his features.

"Seven," Puzomon replied calmly, taking the cigar between his large fingers.

"Seven?! Has it really been that long?"

Puzomon remained silent, puffing on his cigar.

"For seven years, I've dreamt of this moment," he continued. "For seven years I was locked inside the darkest, coldest pit Hell had to offer. For seven years I planned my vengeance for what you did to me. And I intend to fully make up for every lost moment."

Allowing a large column of grey smoke to smoothly float out of his lips, Puzomon remained steadfast and collected. So far, his plan was working as intended. By allowing his foe to gloat and boast, Puzomon hoped that he would unknowingly allow enough time to pass for a real plan of attack to present itself. Despite the surprise drop on his foes, the wrinkled Digimon was still outnumbered two to one.

"Am I boring you, Puzomon?" a devilish grin asked. "You seem so distant. I doubt you even care what happens to these Digi-Destined so long as you can hold onto your pitiful self-indulgent life, am I right?"

Silence followed the next few moments as Sollozzomon's accusation remained unanswered.

"Well then, let's put it to the test…DEMON PIKES!"

Spinning around in the blink of an eye, Sollozzomon's claws shifted into five long spears and were thrust through Beakmon's chest, skewering him. Quickly retracting his attack, the bluebird Digimon was left with a perfect pentagram visible all the way through his body; no blood, no organs, only five clean holes.

"DAMN YOU!" Puzomon screamed, unleashing a raging assault upon Sollozzomon and Gegeneemon.

Crying in shock and horror, the Digi-Destined scrambled around the fallen Digimon. Despite his injuries, Beakmon didn't show any anguish or pain. Only his eyes quivered in disbelief as he lay upon the warm stone under the glittering night sky. Beginning from his feet, Beakmon's body began to dissipate into thousands of tiny particles of information.

"SOMEBODY HELP HIM!" Lona pleaded, tears running down her cheek.

"There's nothing we can do, Lona," Lutramon responded regrettably, trying her best to comfort her partner. "He's being deleted."

"You stupid bastard," Andreo rambled under his breath, kneeling down beside Beakmon. "Why the hell didn't you just get out of his way when you had the chance?"

The Digimon only stared up at the stars and planets above as his torso disintegrated. Opening his mouth, he managed to convey his last words to the Digi-Destined next to him.

"For you…I'm… sorry…"

Slamming his fists into the ground in a mixture of sorrow and anger, the Digi-Destined clenched his eyes shut. When he opened them, he became instantly distracted by a bright light coming from his wrist. Looking down, the symbols on his Digivice were glowing a fantastic blue as they lit up randomly in a series. As though drawn to the dying Digimon, the light enveloped Beakmon, causing the deletion process to be halted. Speechless, Andreo watched on with disbelief and curiosity as a second band of light shot upwards from the Digivice, displaying a small hologram of the Digimon. Beneath his figure, a series of messages appeared.

_Binary Realignment Complete_

_Remolecularization Complete_

_Digital Evolution Engaged_


	13. Take These Broken Wings

**Howdy everyone! It's Friday and this is the 13th Chapter of the story, so don't let Jason get you while you read this (Horrible joke, I know). Please continue to read and review. I'm going back to school here in a few day, so I'll try to put out as many chapters as I can in the meantime. Some people have also asked me to do some drawings of the Digi-Destined. I will try my absolute best, but anime drawing is not my strongest area. So no promises. Either way, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 13: Take These Broken Wings

Shielding their eyes from the blinding glow, the Digi-Destined turned away as Beakmon was enveloped in a piercing blue shell of light. All except for Andreo, who had become transfixed as he watched the feathered Digimon's second chance at life.

"Beakmon … Digivolve to…"

As his body morphed and enlarged, Beakmon's wingspan grew tenfold while his once long and narrow beak became short and hooked. Three-pronged talons replaced the rounded toes of the creature's Rookie form. With a screaming caw, the transformed creature cried out into the night for all to witness.

"MACHMON!"

Illuminated by the silver moon high overhead, the newly Digivolved creature cast a wide shadow across the earth below as it took flight. Although difficult to make out in the darkness, the Digi-Destined could see that the Digimon had varying shades of blue and black intertwined into his large feathered wings, which were accented by a red ring of feathers that protruded outwards in a spiked circle around the creature's throat. From a distance, the ring gave the appearance of the mane of a lion.

"No…freakin'…way…" Andreo whispered to himself.

Taking notice of the newly Digivolved creature, Puzomon temporarily ceased fire upon Gegeneemon and Sollozzomon in order to observe his new ally. The two enemies as well, Sollozzomon especially, were intrigued by the sudden change of fortune for the winged Digimon.

"So you're still alive?" Sollozzomon cackled. "And you also managed to Digivolve? No matter then. In the end, it's all an effort in futility. Only this time… I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STAY DEAD!"

Focusing a sphere of black static in the palm of his hand, he launched the energy shot in the hovering Digimon's direction.

"DARK OBLIVION!"

Although barely the size of a baseball, the shadowy orb of lightning burst directly in front of Machmon with the force of a howitzer, lighting up everyone below in a fiery eruption. Beneath the powerful explosion, Andreo's eyes quaked in fear. Despite being Digivolved, his newfound partner was still facing two extremely sinister Ultimates.

"MACHMON!" he yelled, his voice straining with anguish.

Scanning the hot plume of lingering smoke, the Digi-Destined watched in worry as a gentle breeze wisped away the aftermath of the attack. Revealing nothing but open sky, friend and foe alike searched for the Digimon's whereabouts. Taking advantage of the confusion, Puzomon got the jump on his nemesis by unleashing another ruthless assault on Sollozzomon, who ducked and dodged the whizzing bullets while preparing his own attack.

"DARK OBLIVION!" he raged, launching another electric sphere at Puzomon, followed by a jarring burst of fire.

"AUTO-ANNIHILATOR!" came the defiant clacking of the machine gun.

"Gegeneemon," the white-suited Digimon called out between strikes. "I'm leaving the Digi-Destined to you. Do not fail me!"

Overhearing the imp's command, the humans and their partners realized that they were still a far cry from being out of danger.

"We gotta get out of here," Coppermon commanded, drawing everyone's attention back to the situation at hand.

Caught in the middle of the heated battle, the Digi-Destined high-tailed it towards the main gate of the estate in order to avoid being caught in the two Ultimate's crossfire.

"What about Machmon?" Andreo questioned as they sprinted away from the source of the explosions.

"I'm sure he's fine," the metallic serpent reassured.

"CYCLOPS CRUSH!"

Gouging a deep trench a few yards ahead of their path, Gegeneemon approached the exposed Digi-Destined with swords raised. Huddling close together, mixtures of fear and determination spread across their faces as they stared down the mechanical Digimon. Attaching it's swords into the large bladed weapon, Gegeneemon prepared himself. Despite staring the steel giant in the face, Andreo only concerned himself to the sudden disappearance of the winged Digimon who had cheated death.

"_Machmon…where are you?"_

"STRATO-BARRAGE!"

The heaven's themselves seemed to open up as a hailstorm of glowing bomblets rained down on Gegeneemon, bursting with each direct hit. From out of thin air, Machmon reappeared at an extremely high altitude with the undersides of his wings ablaze in a dark-navy flame. With a screaming cry, the feathered Digimon rolled over and tucked his wings in tight to his body. As he did so, the ring of red feathers around his neck laid flat, allowing him to become even more streamlined as he went into a rapid dive.

Booming in an agitated rage, Gegeneemon switched from the Digi-Destined to the aerial opponent descending upon him. Taking aim with the weapon still clutched in his iron gauntlet, the six-armed Digimon was determined to bring the traitorous bluebird down. Whether that would be in one piece or multiple was to be determined.

"MECHA-BLADE!"

Slinging the heavy object directly overhead, Gegeneemon watched as the spinning blades whirled upwards towards their target. Despite the incredible weight, the cyborg Digimon was able to rocket his weapon to a considerable altitude before gravity began to pull it back to earth. Not even bothering to catch the plummeting hunk of steel, Gegeneemon allowed it to slam into the grass of the manor, embedding itself deep in the soft soil. Watching as his feathered foe continued to nosedive right at him, he abandoned his cumbersome attack and alternated to long range fighting.

"CYCLOPS CRUSH!"

Releasing a wave of maroon power, the watchful eye focused in on Machmon's silhouetted figure. Holding the beam for short, multiple bursts, Gegeneemon filled the sky with a battery of energy, hoping that at least one of them would hit dead on.

Despite the aggressive attack, Machmon displayed the reasoning behind his name, disappearing and reappearing effortlessly as each of the goliath's waves whizzed by harmlessly behind him. Evading the assault, he pulled out of his dive and spread his wings as he soared directly over Gegeneemon's head.

"STRATO-BARRAGE!"

Bombarding the metal Digimon relentlessly, Machmon was able to finally put the pressure on his opponent. Disregarding the fact that he was facing an Ultimate, he utilized his superior agility and speed to overcome anything the slower and heavier Gegeneemon could dish out. Although he could evade his attacks, Machmon knew he still wasn't quite powerful enough to deal a crippling blow. The best he could do was slowly chip away at Gegeneemon's defense and allow his fellow Digi-Destined to get past the gates to seek shelter within the city.

Watching the majestic maneuvers of his partner, Andreo's body remained frozen with astonishment as everyone else made a break for it.

"Andreo! C'mon, we gotta go!" Trio barked, grabbing his friend by the shoulders.

"I'm not leaving him," the Digi-Destined responded sternly. "He risked his life for us and I don't plan on repaying him by running away."

Seeing how devoted Andreo remained to his partner in light of everything that had happened that night, Trio gave him an approving nod.

"Just don't get yourself killed," he cautioned before hurrying off to catch up with the others.

Never bothering to slow down, Trio continued on past where the Digi-Destined had congregated outside the main gates and grabbed Kiela by the wrist, dragging her and Diosamon along with him.

"Trio!" she yelled, struggling to keep up. "What's going on?"

"Where are ya'll going?!" Erri shouted from behind.

"Don't worry, we'll be back!" Trio called out. "C'mon Chitalmon!"

Making their way down the side streets, the two humans and Digimon were out of sight in a matter of moments.

* * *

Simultaneously, Puzomon and Sollozzomon remained locked in their fight to the death. Neither Digimon let up as their pursuits of victory grew fiercer by the passing minutes. Sollozzomon, fueled by hatred and vengeance, had shed his icy demeanor and now brimmed with the blind, twisted rage of a psychopathic maniac. Striking with murderous intent, Sollozzomon growled with anger as he remained at bay due to Puzomon's ongoing gunfire.

"I won't be denied what is rightfully mine!" he shouted as his Dark Oblivion burst with tremendous force around the hefty gunslinger. "I am the true Emperor of this city! Everything in it belongs to me!"

Holding his ground, Puzomon took each attack in stride as he withstood the thunderous blows. Never faltering, he opened up with a blanket of lead upon the enraged demon.

"You are entitled to nothing but the lowest cesspool in Hell," he retorted.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with gunfire alone, the portly Digimon decided it was high time to reach into his bag of tricks. Breathing deep into the cigar he still kept clenched between his teeth, his already swollen stomach ballooned as he filled his lungs with the noxious fumes. Contracting his body, a rush of thick jet black smog was expelled out into the surroundings, covering everything in sight.

"BIO-HAZE!"

Utilizing the smokescreen as a deterrent, Puzomon concealed himself amongst the suffocating fog, awaiting his opportunity to strike.

Unwavering in his pursuits, Sollozzomon's demonic laughter chorused through the haze.

"What's the matter Puzomon?!" he mocked. "Are you that much of coward you refuse to fight me face to face?!"

Sollozzomon had seen this same choking smoke in years long past, and knew full well what Puzomon was planning on doing. By using the haze as a cover, he hoped to outmaneuver and end up behind the supposedly unsuspecting imp. Sollozzomon, however, was already two steps ahead. Facing his open palm behind him, he formed his signature electric orb.

"DARK OBLIVION!"

Within a second, the blackened sphere burst to the rear of the figure. In a deafening blast, the flame from Sollozzomon's attack ignited the thick haze, engulfing the lanky Digimon and everything in a thirty yard radius in a towering inferno. Lapping and scorching at his skin, a piercing scream of unimaginable pain radiated through the night as the dark orange flames cast their light. Clinging to his body, his white suit disintegrated into blackened embers as the thick napalm ate away at the Digimon.

"Didn't I tell you the only thing you deserved in life was Hell?" Puzomon stated coldly, watching the outcome of his trap from a safe distance as it sent Sollozzomon into a fit of agonizing misery. "I never did mention my Bio-Haze was flammable, did I? The pinnacle of poetic justice, I dare say."

Staring down upon the smoldering carcass, Puzomon watched on as his nemesis struggled to pull himself from the charred stone ground. Keeping the muzzle of his gun locked on Sollozzomon, he cautiously approached the crazed Digimon.

"Do you really want to know why I locked you away for those seven long years, Sollozzomon?" he asked calmly. "I'm sure you're so anxious to know. Consider it my parting gift to you."

"Once upon a time, two lowly Rookie Digimon arrived in this city with nothing to their names but a single dream. And that dream entailed becoming strong enough that they would never have to suffer in life ever again. And so through years of hardship, those two Digimon fought and clawed their way to the top, defeating every opponent they faced. One day, they realized that they had become stronger than everyone else in the city, and so their goal was complete."

Lifting himself onto his hands and knees, Sollozzomon slowly raised his head up to gaze at his enemy. Undisputed rage glistened in his one exposed eye.

"Don't you patronize me!" he spat.

"One of those Digimon wanted to use this newfound power to expel the underground and ensure no Digimon ever had to go through what he did," Puzomon continued, raising his voice to emphasize his point. "But the other Digimon was lustful and greedy, and wanted more and more power. And so he forced his fellow Digimon to carry out crimes on his behalf by creating a despicable gang of thugs that terrorized and tormented the city. After seeing how far his once-called friend had strayed, the first Digimon had no choice but to bring him to justice and banish his followers forever."

Clenching his teeth, the now nearly naked Sollozzomon shook uncontrollably as he fought to control himself.

"How…dare…you," he seethed, losing his composition. "How dare you talk to me that way, you pompous, self-righteous hypocrite! You act as though you're a saint, but your hands are stained with as much blood as my own! You're nothing but a coward and a traitor! You were always envious of my strength, and you imprisoned me to steal everything I ever worked for! And I won't be defeated by a second-rate thief like you… DEMON PIKES!"

Extending his speared fingers outward, the desperate effort failed as Sollozzomon's attack fell short of its target. Puzomon, aware that his enemy would pull some form of last-ditch trickery, had kept enough distance between the blackened Digimon and himself to be able to react quickly just in case.

"You're nothing but a twisted, pathetic fool," Puzomon stated, his finger itching on the trigger as he raised his weapon, lingering flames reflecting off the polished steel of the long barrel. "I was mistaken to ever call you my friend."

Placing a blackened hand upon his knee, Sollozzomon grimaced in pain as he carefully pulled himself upright. Barely able to stand, he managed to force himself up all the way until he returned to his full height.

"This is still far from over, Puzomon." he stated. "I refuse to give you the satisfaction of destroying me."

Taking his clawed right hand, he pointed the sharpened tips into the center of his chest.

"Demon Pikes…"

A toothy grin spread over Sollozzomon's scarred face as he slumped onto the concrete walkway. Slowly, his body began to disintegrate into thousands of data particles, floating into the night.

"Death... will only make me stronger…"

Mixing with the glowing embers of the flames, the shining bits of information trailed off into the moonlit sky as the last of Sollozzomon faded away.

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Puzomon walked out onto the grass of his now completely destroyed garden. Collapsing onto his large rear end, he cradled his gun in his arms as he closed his weary eyes.

"Prideful fool…" he whispered as he succumbed to exhaustion.

* * *

Streaking across the air at near supersonic speeds, Machmon continued to strafe Gegeneemon in a seemingly futile attempt to cause some sort of damage. He clearly had the upperhand, despite not being able to bring the six-armed Digimon down. And with Puzomon preoccupied with Sollozzomon and the two Knightmon out of the fight, he desperately needed some way to keep the battle from lingering on for very much longer. There had to be a way to end it before Gegeneemon managed get back outside the gates and find the humans and other Digimon. Most importantly, he had to protect Andreo, who for some unknown reason had remained behind while the others retreated.

Out of the corner of his sharp eye, he caught the silhouette of a small figure hovering above the ground and traveling in the direction of the metal giant. Holding off on his attack, Machmon observed from a distance whether it was friend or foe.

Down below, riding his walking staff like a witch's broom, a short furry Digimon approached the scene of the ongoing battle hastily. Coming up on Gegeneemon's rear, he floated above the ground undetected by the goliath.

"YOU THERE!" Gadolmon yelled. "CEASE THIS FIGHTING IMMEDIATELY!"

Twisting around to face the tiny stranger, Gegeneemon crouched as low as he could to come face to face with the bearded Digimon. From a general observer's standpoint, it appeared as though the giant was preparing to make a quick snack out of Gadolmon. Nevertheless, he did not attack the short adversary.

"Your so-called Master is dead," Gadolmon explained. "You have nothing to gain by pursuing these humans anymore. I suggest you leave this place at once, or face the consequences."

As Andreo looked on from the sidelines, he had to do a double-take to make sure that what he was truly seeing was real. What he was witnessing drew in his mind the same comparison of a field mouse threatening a grizzly bear. Even more mind-blowing was that it seemed to be working. An uneasy silence followed the Digimon's demand, as the cyborg and the talking beard remained locked in a test of wills. After a moment, Gegeneemon stood upright and retrieved his swords that remained buried in the ground. Placing each back in their sheath, he slowly began to walk away from the estate. Eventually he would make it past the limits of the city, where he would wander aimlessly.

Seeing the unfolding events from the vantage of the sky, the blue aerial Digimon swooped down and landed next to Andreo. The fellow Digi-Destined, noticing the battle had finally come to an end, trickled back until everyone was accounted for. Despite their physical and emotional fatigue, they all could help but admire the winged Digimon before them.

"He's like the Corvette of Digimon," Croix commented. "Sleek and fast as hell. That's one fine partner you got yourself, Andreo."

"Hey!" Coppermon said. "I'm right here, you know!"

"And I'm sure you'll end up like the Viper of Digimon once you Digivolve," the cowboy teased.

"I have no idea what that means, but I'll take it as a compliment."

Walking over to the fuzzy, pint-size Digimon, Lona crouched down to get face to face.

"I don't mean to be rude," she stated. "But who are you?"

Hopping off his staff, the tiny creature approached the blonde human.

"I am Gadolmon," the white mustache bobbed. "Pleased to make you're acquaintance."

"Oh, so you're Gadolmon? We've heard about you."

"Indeed," he replied. "Your friends sought my assistance in helping to vanquish that vile Sollozzomon and his helper. And although I am not normally one to advocate fighting, I couldn't say no to their request."

"Well, you couldn't have come at a better time," Ry said.

"It was no trouble at all."

With a quick flash of light, Machmon de-Digivolved back into his Rookie form, spent from his battle. Catching the bluebird in his arms, Andreo cradled him.

"You did great, Beakmon. Let's get you inside. You deserve a rest."

Gaggling back along the stone pathway leading to the now bisected main doors, Andreo looked down as his Digivice began to flicker. In the center of the walkway ahead of them, a concrete tile that had been uprooted during the battle began to illuminate as well. Intrigued, the group strode over to the slab. With each step they took closer to it, the brighter it became.

"Oh great!" Andreo groaned. "Just what I need: another surprise. I've had enough of those for one day."

As though powered by magic, the heavy piece of stone began to levitate above the ground. Upon its face, a glowing emblem began to emerge, until it was as bright as neon.

"What is that thing?" he asked, awestruck.

"It is you're crest," Lutramon replied. "You and Beakmon have been deemed worthy of receiving it."

"Woah…"

A beam of blue light shot forth from his Digivice, connecting with the center of the symbol. The emblem was pulled out of the stone and reappeared in the form of a hologram, sending the heavy stone crashing back into the ground. Closely examining it, the Digi-Destined saw that the crest was in the shape of a four sided spiral with a small circle at the tip of each fan. Running between each of the four circles was a larger circle that ran the circumference of the whole symbol.

"So what's it supposed to be?" Andreo questioned, watching the digital display of the crest.

"It is the Crest of Loyalty," Gadolmon replied, observing the depiction on the Digivice. "This emblem symbolizes the poles of a compass. No matter how lost you may become, the Digi-Destined of Loyalty will always remain by your side to show you the way back. You and Beakmon are two very unique individuals, as are the rest of the Digi-Destined. But by becoming the bearers of the Crest of Loyalty, you have proven you're unwavering devotion to those you care about most."

"Congrats you two," Kiela smiled. "You both deserve it."

Exchanging glances from his crest to the sleeping Digimon held in his arms, the husky Digi-Destined's mind raced with a flood of emotions.

"Loyalty, huh?" he whispered softly.

* * *

After extinguishing the lingering fires, the Digi-Destined moved back inside. Fortunately for them, the extent of the damage on the inside of the mansion was limited to only a minimal area, allowing them to use the remainder like normal. By that time, morning had nearly arrived and all of the Digimon and a few of the humans had crawled underneath the soft sheets to drift off into a blissful slumber. Ironically, none of the Digimon or humans had the strength to bring Puzomon back indoors, so they just left him where he was upon the grass.

Back within one of the numerous lavish bathrooms, Ry grimaced as an alcoholic cotton swab was run over his wounds from earlier. Sitting on a stool with his tattered shirt thrown off to the side, he tried not to show any weakness as Lona tended to his more serious cuts and lacerations. The wounds on his chest weren't very major, but many of those along his back had taken the largest pieces of falling glass and thus needed the most attention.

"Damn it…" he muttered as the stinging alcohol was applied to various places along his lower back.

"Don't be such a baby," the blonde teased. "It'll only hurt for a second."

"Yeah, that's what my dentist told me when I got my first cavity," Ry responded. "Never been able to trust them since."

A tired giggle escaped as Lona continued to clean and bandage the lanky Digi-Destined up. Ry was thankful for the fact that he had his back to her due to the deepening shades of red that flushed his cheeks. Each movement of her velvet hands along his back sent shivers down his spine. In a way, he silently wished it would never stop.

Moving cut by cut, she eventually reached the six inch dagger that remained lodged in his shoulder. Looking at it carefully, she didn't know quite how to go about removing the shard without causing Ry extensive pain.

"Hold tight," she said as she walked out of the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Minutes later she returned with a needle, some black thread, and a lighter. Having been a Boy Scout, Ry was all too familiar with what was about to take place.

"Have you ever done stitches before?" he questioned nervously.

"No," she replied, preparing some clean rags. "But I do know how to sew pretty well, so hopefully I can do a good enough job."

Carefully clasping the flat faces of the glass between her thumb and index finger, she readied a peroxide soaked towel with her other hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…"

With one careful, solid motion, the amateur nurse freed the razor sharp piece from his flesh, reopening the wound as fresh crimson blood pooled into the cut.

"SON OF A…!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized, putting pressure on his shoulder with one of the soaked towels. Grunting in pain, the peroxide bubbled and foamed as it went to work disinfecting him.

Once the wound was clean, Lona threaded the needle tight and began to heat the tip with the lighter. Holding the two edges of his flesh together, she meticulously started to sew everything closed. Wincing with each poke of the hot needle into his skin, Ry braved through the pain until at last he felt her tie off the loose ends of the thread and snip them off with a small pair of scissors.

"All done," she said cheerfully, putting her supplies away. "It's not up to professional surgeon's standards, but I think it should heal pretty well."

"Thanks a lot," Ry said standing up to stretch his back and shoulders. "It still hurts like heck though, but I'll get over it."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" she smiled jokingly.

" Nah, I think it'll be fine," he replied, looking over the stitches in the mirror.

"I wasn't talking about the stitches," she cooed.

"Huh…"

Reaching up to cup his face in her delicate hands, she pulled his head down enough to plant her soft lips on his stubbled cheek. Bringing him in closer, she put her mouth to his ear.

"I know what you said to Jurassimon this morning," she whispered. "About love and lust and all that. I thought it was a really sweet thing to say. And I want to let you know I've already made my decision. What happens after this point is up to you."

Releasing his head from her hands, she turned and strolled back towards her room. Popping her head back into the doorway, Lona gave one final message before turning in for the night.

"Love or lust, Ry? Which am I to you?"


	14. Shadows of the Black and Silver

**So I'm back...finally. I know a couple of you have been eagerly anticipating the new chapter, and I sincerely apologize for the delay. I didn't know which direction to push the story, plus school and other things. For those of you interested, I have two of the characters drawn out. Shoot me a message if you would like to see them. Again, many thanks to all my supporters and readers. Please continue to review. **

Chapter 14: Shadows of the Black and Silver

Upon the lush and flowing feet of a towering mountain range, a stiff and cooling wind cascaded down from the icy peaks above, breaking the glassy surface of a pristine crystal lake. Rolling ripples gently crashed against the shore, creating a soothing rhythm that flowed in time to the soft whistling of the breeze. For as far as the horizon stretched the evergreen paradise lay peaceful and undisturbed.

Whipping in the early morning sunlight, strands of silver hair wisped along to the river of air that ran through the small child's body. A faint, feminine voice trickled along the water's edge.

"In the name of Absolution, upon which side of Eternity do you call home?"

Dark, lifeless eyes gazed upon a small congregation of infant Digimon, who replied with confused and puzzles stares of their own. The child in question, who seemed no more than six or seven, ceased to show emotion as she awaited their answer. Her midnight-black dress swayed in the wind, wrapping around her unmoving body with each flutter. After a long moment of silence from both parties, the girl raised her right hand outwards in the direction of the newborns.

"Abstinence from response constitutes as a sign of uncertainty. Uncertainty is the beginning of the pathway to damnation. Therefore, the seeds of darkness are already sown within you. The only resolve for purity is Absolution."

Opening her palm outward in the direction of the creatures, the Digimon watched in horror as one of their own began to dissipate into nothingness. Fear and panic spread across the unfortunate soul as it cried for any form of intervention. As the final pieces of information were carried away on the mountain winds, the remaining Digimon scattered in a vain attempt of escape.

"Absolution is omnipotent and all-encompassing; the gate to salvation. There is no logic in choosing to run."

As the hollow and sterile voice spoke out, the judging hand continued to pick off the innocent one by one. Calmly scanning her surroundings, the child tracked down those that attempted to hide amongst the brush and trees of the lake's shore. The stifled whimpers of the Digimon only allowed their location to be discovered more easily as they were deleted without remorse.

Lowering her hand, the child surveyed the extent of her handiwork. Once satisfied that all Digimon had been purged, she began to make her exit from the mountainous plains. As she did so, a small glimmer of white peeped through the blades of the grass, attracting her attention. Raising her palm once more, she gingerly strode over to the location of the poorly hidden creature. For reasons unbeknownst to the universe, the girl did not immediately do away with the digital white blob of infancy. Instead, she looked upon it with empty eyes.

"You are all that remains in this unholy land," she spoke coldly to the cowering Digimon. "The hand of Absolution has bestowed eternal providence upon those before you. However, I spare you their fate, for now you and I are one and the same. We are the shunned and forgotten outcasts of the world, with nothing but Absolution to rely upon."

Reaching down, she gently cupped the Digimon in her small hands, much to the creature's frightful protest.

"Two souls bound by the stains of impurity and unworthiness. That is what we are. For I am Pariah, and you are my Sin."

* * *

Bathed in the glow of the midday sun that filtered through the windows, Chitalmon cracked a weary eye to the belated dawn of the new day. Giving his knotted muscles a welcoming stretch, he basked in the refreshing release of the previous night's sleep. Rising from his cushioned bedding, he noted that his partner was no longer in the room with him. Silently making his way out the door and down the flight of stairs, he arrived to the pleasant aroma wafting through the hallways of the manor. Allowing his nose to guide him to a smaller living area adjacent the kitchen, he found a multitude of the humans and Digimon already partaking in a late breakfast. Outfitted in an apron that covered his newly tailored hunter green shirt, Ry carefully watched over a skillet and some boiling pots as he jokingly pushed aside an overly-curious Jurassimon. Seated at a circular table, Kiela was feeding pieces of fruit to a beaming Diosamon, while Erri, Croix, Andreo, and their respective Digimon were well engaged in savagely devouring every morsel of food they could get. Staring on with a look of slight disgust, Lona and Lutramon didn't seem to have taken a bite off their plate.

"Good morning, Chitalmon," Kiela greeted, taking notice of his presence. "Can we get you something to eat?"

"Some fruit would be nice," he replied gingerly, eyeing the assortment of food that had been laid out.

"One fruit salad, coming right up," Ry cheered gleefully, going to work grabbing pieces of multi-colored berries and vegetables and mixing them into a bowl. Within a minute, he skillfully slid the dish along the tile floor in the Digimon's direction.

After politely finishing his meal, the antlered creature inquired to Kiela about the whereabouts of his partner.

"Trio's out in the garden," she replied. "He's just having a little bit of private time right now."

"I won't interrupt him then," Chitalmon dejectedly responded.

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind," she reassured, feeding another slice of fruit to a beaming Diosamon. "I bet he'd be happy to see you."

Reaffirmed, Chitalmon exited via an adjoined patio and quickly found the warmth of the desert sun bearing down upon him. Searching through the area of the garden that had been spared the previous night's destruction, he easily found Trio perched upon a stone bench. Clad in only his blue jeans that had been rolled up to his shins, his Digivice, and his triangular pendant, the Digi-Destined sat cross-legged with his hands upon his thighs. He didn't seem to be aware of Chitalmon's presence, as his eyes were shut and his back turned to the approaching Digimon. In the heat of the day, Chitalmon could see rolls of sweat trickling down his slender exposed body, which remained still as stone.

Having a sudden change of heart, the Digimon hesitantly turned around in order to leave the human to his personal space.

"Don't go," Trio stated calmly, not even opening an eye. "Come join me."

Slightly taken aback by the offer, the grey and white creature joined him by his side.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked curiously.

"Meditating," Trio replied, remaining steadfast in his position. "I do it every now and then to help clear my head and think about things."

"What kind of things?" the Digimon questioned.

"Depends, really," he stated. "Sometimes I think about my personal life and other times I contemplate the deeper mysteries of the universe. I just allow my thoughts to take me where they take me."

"I don't believe I follow," Chitalmon replied, cocking his head.

"Here," he said lifting himself from the bench and moving into the shady grass beneath a nearby tree. Once they were thoroughly comfortable again, Trio continued.

"Chitalmon, what's your philosophy on life?"

"My philosophy on life?" the Digimon repeated, raising a brow.

"Yeah. What do you believe to be the ultimate truths of the universe?"

Perplexed by the nature of the questions at hand, Chitalmon found himself unable to properly construct a response.

"I'm not sure really," he answered. "That isn't something I've ever thought about before. Do you have a philosophy on life?"

Absentmindedly staring at the shady canopy of leaves above them, Trio already seemed to hadve drifted off into a land of wonderment as he contemplated his reply. He remained motionless, as though his mind had suddenly been transported a million miles away.

Standing by his side, Chitalmon watched his partner with a mixture of deep curiosity and uncertainty, still unable to make heads or tails of the human. From the short time that they had been together, the only conclusion that he could come to about the Digi-Destined was his almost bipolar personality. Granted, he realized, everyone has emotions and acts accordingly to them, but there was something about Trio that significantly heightened the contrast between his personas. The first was the reclusive thinker who tended to live in both mental and physical isolation, while the second was the fiery passionate soul that had risked his life in the face of Sollozzomon.

"For the longest time, I thought I had come somewhat close to an answer about our existence in this universe," he began in a lecturing tone. "At least the best of an answer that I could come up with considering how young I am. But then everything I ever knew got turned on its head when we ended up here in the Digital World. Honestly, I don't know what to believe anymore. I mean, technically we're nothing but electronic data caught in a giant computer program. Is any of this real? … Are you real? ... Am I real? ... What is real? ... I just don't know anymore…"

Laying his bare back onto the bed of grass below, Trio rested his hands beneath his head as he watched the bands of sunlight flicker between the swaying leaves. Minutes passed by as the two cogitated individually under the blissful shade of the garden.

"That's a rather selfish way to look at things," Chitalmon finally responded. His tone wasn't accusing or harsh, but serene and almost hurt.

"How so?" Trio questioned bluntly, not averting his gaze.

"Because that means that anything that happens between us and the others is meaningless if you don't believe it's real. That's like saying that nothing I ever do will have any impact in your life. I might as well not exist if you don't believe I'm real."

A small grimace crept across Trio's face as he contemplated the simple yet powerful nature behind his partner's answer.

"I've been waiting for you for as long as I can remember," he continued, peering upwards alongside the half-naked man. "My entire life up to this point was nothing until you arrived. Day after day I lived behind the doors of the church, knowing that someday someone would come along to give my life purpose. And now here you are… but you don't believe in me."

Watching the human for some form of response, Chitalmon could have sworn that beneath the cover of the treetops he noticed a single glittering tear trail its way down his partner's features.

Rocking onto his knees, Trio turned to face the antlered Digimon with a somber aura. Unable to look Chitalmon in the eye after such a statement, he stared at the earth below, his gut wrenching with the shame of the things he had said. A blackened pit churned with the carelessness and brashness of his words deep within him. Repeating the conversation over in his head, each mention of that final phrase cut into him worse than the falling glass from the previous night.

_But you don't believe in me._

Without making eye contact, Trio's arms reached out and wrapped themselves around the Digimon's charcoal neck. Pulling Chitalmon in close, he softly buried his temple into the crook of the creature's furry shoulder, confining him in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice tinted with anguish. "I didn't mean it like that. I guess I never bothered to take your feelings into consideration, and for that I'm sorry. You're not just my partner…you're my friend. And that's real enough for me."

Caught in his hold, Chitalmon could sense the sincerity in the man's voice. Unable to hug Trio back, he returned the gesture by gently nuzzling him with his blackened snout.

"If anyone should be apologizing, it's me," he stated regretfully. "I let you down when you needed me most. I wasn't strong enough to face my fears like you did. Because of me, you were almost killed. And I wouldn't forgive myself if I let anything happen to you or anyone else."

Releasing his embrace, Trio only shook his head.

"I don't blame you at all for last night. And if anything happened to you or the others, I don't know what I would do either. So from now I promise to do my best to not be so self-centered. I need to learn that I can't do this alone and I need your help to do that. Once I get that through my head, we'll be the best duo that the Digital World has ever seen."

"Likewise," Chitalmon beamed back. "I need you too. You've shown me things I've never thought possible, like what it means to truly face your fears. From here on out, I'll protect you with all my soul as long as I live."

A tranquility not present before bloomed though the garden, carrying away all their negative energy on the winds. Every fear, doubt, and inhibition dissipated as they basked in the goodness of each other's company.

Sensing a tugging sensation across his neck, Trio looked downwards to see his pendant gravitating outwards. Straining to break the confines of the leather string that held it in place, the silver charm tugged with an astounding strength. Mesmerized by its levitation act, he reached behind his head and unclasped the straining object, releasing it to the world. Watching on as the metallic pendant suspended itself midair, the pair had more than a faint idea of what was occurring.

Drifting in the swaying breeze, streams of golden light cascaded down through the canopy top, reflecting off the silver, making it glow with a glorious brilliance. As though a giant invisible magnifying glass was placed overhead, the sunlight began to narrow and focus in on the center of the pendant, burning a neon-white emblem into the metal. After a few seconds, the light retreated and the triangle fell lazily back down to earth with a soft thud.

Cautiously placing the charm into his hand, the two of them looked down to see a symbol had been etched upon the silver. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that the emblem was in the form of infinity with three circles of descending size fading from the lower left to the upper right.

"Chitalmon?" Trio asked matter-of-factly.

"Yes?"

"We just got our crest, didn't we?"

"I believe so," Chitalmon replied, barely above a whisper.

Refastening the leather around his neck, Trio's Digivice activated in the same fashion that Andreo's had the previous night. Displayed before them was a larger holographic version of the crest they had just received.

"So…what does it mean?" the human questioned, transfixed by the Digivice's rendition.

Carefully observing the glowing green display, Chitalmon studied the crest diligently for a few seconds before answering.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the Crest of Empathy," he replied.

Returning to his signature musing, Trio fiddled the pendant between his fingers, quietly contemplating the reasoning behind the Digital World's choice for them.

"Something wrong?" Chitalmon inquired. "Aren't you happy we got our crest?"

"I don't understand," he mumbled, clearly baffled. "Empathy is about being able to connect to others emotionally. And obviously I've been doing a pretty poor excuse of a job in that department. So why would I get empathy of all things?"

"That's what your problem is, Trio," a female voice rang.

Looking upwards, the pair was caught in the shadow cast by Kiela's silhouette. Standing poised with her hands on her hips, she apparently had left Diosamon inside and had come by herself.

"My problem?" the young man responded quizzically.

Taking a seat next to the pair, she wrapped her arms around her knees as she explained.

"Your problem is you over think every little thing that happens in your life," she stated tenderly. "You're so caught up in what goes on in that head of yours, you can't even be happy when something good happens. I just came to check up on you two when you got your crest and you can't even pretend to act excited for it. The least you could do is smile a little bit."

For the second time that day, Trio found himself unwilling and unable to look a friend in the face under scrutiny. Choosing to distract himself otherwise, he began petting the black and grey fur along Chitalmon's back.

"I am happy," he argued half-heartedly. "All I was thinking about is why we got our crest. Why is that such a big deal?"

"Because sometimes I worry about you," Kiela countered softly, picking at the grass below and letting it drift away on the breeze. "And it's not just me. It's everybody else too. We have a hard time understanding you sometimes and we just want to help. Some days you're bright and fun to be around and other days you're so zoned out that you won't respond to anything I say. I've known you long enough to know you're a quiet person, and there's nothing wrong with that, but I just want you to be happy. I just wish you could open up a little bit more and have a little faith. Don't think so much…just let things happen."

Moving to scratch his Digimon behind the ears, the lingering question still probed at the front of Trio's mind.

"Like I said, I'm happy we got our crest and I appreciate that you're trying to help, but still it's hard for me to not think about things. It's part of who I am. I just feel like empathy may be the wrong crest for me."

"Perhaps the reason isn't because empathy is your strongest attribute," Chitalmon chimed, thoroughly enjoying the scratching session from his partner. "But it's the attribute that has the most potential to make you a better person. Also I have to side with Kiela that the first step towards becoming more empathetic is just opening up. Sharing with others is its foundation."

For the first time that day, the shirtless Digi-Destined cracked a legitimate smile.

"You know how I know you were meant to be my partner?" he asked grinning widely.

"How?"

"Because you're a whole lot smarter than I am," he chuckled.

Despite the blackened fur that dotted his face, Kiela could have sworn the Digimon turned several shades of red by the humbling remark.

"And do you know how I know you two were meant to be partners?" Kiela interjected happily.

"How?" the duo questioned simultaneously.

Reaching up to move stray strands of hair from her face, she touched the dreamcatcher that dangled from her ear.

"My ancestors believed that within each person dwelled a spirit animal that would guide and protect them throughout their lives. Each animal of the forest has its own distinct characteristics that connected the person to the earth and the heavens. Do you want to know what your spirit animal is, Trio?"

Contemplating for a few seconds, the Digi-Destined looked over at the antlered Digimon lying right beside him.

"I can take a wild guess," he answered with a smirk. "A deer?"

Giving a light-hearted laugh, Kiela gave an approving nod.

"I would have been disappointed if you didn't figure that one out," she teased. "Of all the animals of the forest, the deer is considered one of the most sacred because it is the guardian of all other creatures. They watch for predators and warn other animals if there is danger around. It's believed that people who have deer spirits are gentle, patient, compassionate, and overly- protective. Sound familiar?"

Returning to fiddle with the pendant between his fingers, Trio contemplated the striking similarities of this newfound information.

"Am I really overprotective?" he jested.

"Hmm…," Kiela hummed. "If you count taking on a demented Ultimate Digimon singlehandedly to keep me safe as overprotective, then yes you are overprotective."

"Duly noted."

Lifting himself off his bed of grass, Trio brushed himself off before gesturing for the three of them to move back inside. Rolling his pants legs back down, he slipped his white undershirt back over his slender frame. Making a conscious effort, he slipped the necklace onto the outside of the garment for everyone to see. After all, he mused, it would be pointless if he didn't share the good news with his friends.


	15. Within the Truth and Lie Reflect

**Hey everybody! Again I have to sincerely apologize for the long delay between chapters. I just have to focus on more important things for the time being. I'm now an official college graduate and have to go find my way in the big bad world now. I'm trying my best to keep pushing forward on the story and not leave you good people hanging with an unfinished fic. So please keep reading, reviewing, and commenting. Share this story with your friends. The more I can spread it around, the better.**

Chapter 15: Within the Truth and Lie Reflect

By all fair estimates, the greeting of the new fine sunrise marked the beginning of the tenth day of odyssey since the Digi-Destined departed from their world. After electing to spend several more nights within the uncommon luxury of Puzomon's estate to rest and recuperate, they at long last came to the unfortunate conclusion that all good things must eventually come to an end.

Two days after the Sollozzomon incident, they had been summoned by the portly Digimon into a surprise meeting with himself and Gadolmon, who had collectively agreed that the interior workings and leadership of Gravestone City needed an emergency overhaul. Puzomon had made the personal decision to relinquish any and all power he held within the city as its primary employer for fear of being labeled a mobster, allowing the citizens of the city to have the freedom to pursue their own interests. Thus, it was determined the entirety of the city would be called together in a mass council to collaborate on a new direction and set of goals in order to shed the unflattering title that had befallen them. This meeting was to take place a week from that day.

During their sit-down with the two Digimon, the Digi-Destined tended to their own business as well and contemplated over a variety of suggestions that could potentially prove promising in their ventures. After a short time of deliberation, the group concluded that their best course would be to head west a few days travel to reach the shores of an area called the Glass Sky Sea, where they could escape the harsh heat of the barren desert. Nobody was ready to argue against a slightly wetter environment for the time being.

Rousing early in the morning on their day of departure, the band of travelers ate their fill one last time before gathering their few belongings and saying their final goodbyes to their temporary home. Standing at the edge of the city limits overlooking the vast expanse of hostility that patiently awaited their return to its embrace, Puzomon and Gadolmon left them with a few parting words of thanks and gratitude before their leave.

"My dear friends," Puzomon stated sincerely, "remember that you are always welcome here. You have brought this city back from the edge of destruction, and for that we are eternally grateful. We are forever in debt to your services. And as for you Beakmon, I cannot possibly thank you enough for your loyal years to me. My only wish is that someday I can repay you in kind."

Bending low at the waist, he gave a courteous bow which the Digi-Destined politely returned.

"You don't have to repay me at all," Beakmon replied. "It was always my pleasure to be your servant. But now destiny has a different calling for me."

"And rightfully so," Gadolmon chimed. "This world expects great things from you as its protectors. I have no doubt that you will go on to become stronger and wiser along your journey."

One by one, the group embraced the two Ultimates in friendly hugs and handshakes. Upon receiving Ry and Jurassimon, Puzomon pulled them off to the side for a quick Digimon to man chat. Placing an intimidating hand on the young man's still tender back, he walked the Digi-Destined out of immediate hearing distance.

"Now I believe it goes without saying that I would like very much to see the young ladies well taken care of from this point forward," he whispered covertly. "Not that I have anything against the rest of you, but I find that in my experience women should always be treated with certain…moral codes. A fine gentleman like you understands what I'm talking about, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," came a rather shaky response.

"Good to know," the hefty Digimon replied. "I'll take your word for it. I look forward to sharing another dance with Lady Lona sometime in the future. She's certainly a lovely thing and it would be a shame if anything were to happen to her. I'm entrusting you to keep her safe."

Staring down at the ground, the unshaven brunette allowed the words to sink in. It was true that he had already put himself in danger for her sake once before, but that was out of instinct. Or was it? At least, that's what he told himself.

"I will," came his simple reply.

Releasing his grip, the duo turned around and strode back over to the group. Giving the man a friendly push, Puzomon smiled the same way a father might to a son.

There were no tearful goodbyes as the Digi-Destined about faced and began their march out into the sand and dust. Nonetheless, emotions ran high through both human and Digimon as they drifted farther and farther into the emptiness. Despite the temptation, none of them looked back into the life they had come to know. Silently they trudged forth, all caught in the unwelcome return of the sapping heat. But with resources restocked, a well prepared plan, and seven Digimon partners in tow, they were ready to face whatever came their way.

Fortunately enough, the action remained absent from their presence for the duration of the first day's travel. Little by little, the terrain began to shift from the open dust bowl to a rising series of copper-orange canyons. Upon the sweet relief of nightfall, the burned and drained expedition called it quits and made camp in a small cavern carved out at the feet of the rock. It wasn't spacious or deep, but it offered enough room for them to semi-comfortably sprawl out in and prepare dinner. Working as a team, they had a temporary base of operation established in no time at all.

Operating in tandem with their partners, they set up one hour watch guard shifts while the remainder got rest. Croix and Coppermon started the night off followed by Andreo and Beakmon. With eyes falling heavy, Andreo counted down the last few minutes of his time slot before waking Erri and Cubmon for their turn.

"Erri…," he said quietly, gently shaking his friend. "It's your turn man. Time to get up."

Half awake and clearly displeased with the situation, the muscular Digi-Destined grumbled as he rolled over in defiance, not wanting to move from his established spot. At the same time Beakmon was having just as much luck trying to wake Cubmon from his slumber.

"J-Just five more minutes…" the furry Digimon yawned, tucking his paws beneath his head and curling into the fetal position. "I'll…I'll be good then."

Tired and not amused by their refusal, Andreo made up his mind to quickly and effectively put an end to the charade. Mustering what little strength he had left in him, he grabbed Erri by the feet and dragged him across the rocky cavern floor and plopped him down next to the fire, forcing dirt and gravel up the man's shirt. Beakmon followed suit with Cubmon in tow.

"Alright, alright," Erri mumbled harshly under his breath, knocking the dust and stones from his person. "We're awake….jeez."

Taking their seats by the soft flame, the two half-heartedly kept an eye for any signs of danger. The ravine they had positioned themselves in was about ten yards deep with a slightly steep gradient that led up to the wall opposite of them. It would be hard pressed for something to slip into their range without them noticing. Poking at the charred twigs with a stick, Erri kept the fire going, mostly out of comfort more than necessity. Now that they had Jurassimon at their disposal, that primal need was never an issue.

Little by little, the fatigue of the previous day became too overwhelming for the human. Looking over at his partner, Cubmon chuckled slightly at the sight of Erri's head slumped over with his chin tucked into his large chest. Deciding it was just better to let him sleep, Cubmon embraced the silence of the night and looked upwards towards the starlit sky. Lighting up the canyon walls with soft twinkles, the Digimon wasn't normally one to find beauty in nature or anything else. He was a rough and tumble kind of creature. Being brash and sarcastic was the definition of his being. Rarely did he ever slow down and smell the roses.

The appearance of a silhouette at the ravine's edge came as a reminder why such ideas were only wishful thinking. Rising to his feet, Cubmon was immediately put on high alert as he waited to see what the figure's intent was.

"Erri..." he whispered to no response.

Keeping a watchful eye on the oddly shaped shadow, the Digimon stared on as the specter remained motionless against the cosmic background.

_What is this guy up to?_

As if to answer his question, the silhouette vanished into thin air and reappeared effortlessly no more than a couple of yards in front of him. Illuminated, the phantom was far taller than it had appeared atop the ledge. Long black legs rose up to a slender frame that remained covered by a blackened cloak. Most interesting of all was the simple oval mask marked with a red smile and inverted frown. At that moment the smile was present across its hidden face.

"GUYS!," Cubmon barked. "GET UP! NAP TIME'S OVER!"

Not a soul stirred from their slumber, despite the intensity in which the Digimon shouted. Trying to jostle them awake proved just as useless.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?"

Empty silence was all the reply the creature of the night uttered.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW I'LL WIPE THAT STUPID SMILE OFF YOUR FACE FOR GOOD!"

Clenching his right paw tight on his brass knuckles and raising his left into a fist, he readied himself to go toe to toe with the masked phantom.

"Always the tough one, are you not?" a low, droning voice spoke coolly. "But then again that's your philosophy, isn't it? 'Shoot first, ask questions later'. I should have expected as much from an individual such as yourself."

Remaining steady, Cubmon kept his weapons raised to strike.

"And what would a guy in a goofy cape know about me?" he countered.

"Absolutely nothing," came an unexpected response. "You answered everything I needed to know with your first sentence. Your personality is engraved into those words and is quite easy to decipher. It echoes with the simple credo of destroy that which you don't understand. It is one for the weak-hearted and cowardly."

Hateful fires ignited in the depths of Cubmon's eyes as he listened to the stranger's insults. He had faced more than his fair share of opponents in the past and would normally deal with them by putting them in their place, but there was something unsettling about the way this cloaked figure so easily got under his skin.

"Listen pal, you're really starting to piss me off. I suggest you leave while you still have the chance before things get ugly."

Unfazed by the threat, the painted mask only smiled back mockingly.

"All your drabble is nothing more than empty words. You cannot harm me, nor will you attempt to. I know this because though you may not know it yet, I have something that you desperately need. Now we can sit and have a discussion like civilized individuals, or you can choose to fight me. If you choose the latter, I will take that as I sign that you do not desire to know what I have to offer."

Conflictions of interests and emotions plagued Cubmon as he fought internally to overcome the desire to land a hard right hook on the phantom. After a few tense moments, the Digimon composed himself back into logical thinking and lowered his arms.

"Fine," he agitatedly huffed. "We'll do things your way. But this better be worth my time."

"I assure you it most certainly will be."

Sitting back down next to the open flame, Cubmon crossed his arm in an angry annoyance as he glared at the figure taking his place opposite him. If looks could kill, his eyes would have summoned the apocalypse at that very moment.

"Alright bub, start talking."

"Such a harsh tone for someone who is acting in your best interest," the faceless being said. "Very well then, where to begin? To answer your first question, your fellow Digi-Destined are perfectly fine. I've merely used my powers to halt the progress of time so that we may speak without interruption. As for why I am here, I suppose to put things simply I have been observing you for a short period of time now. And I have to admit my utter delight at the quick progress that has been made in that span."

_He can stop time!? That's impossible. _

Not amused by the compliment, Cubmon continued to stare daggers.

"So you're here to tell me that you've been stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Cubmon," the mask replied. "I've been watching all of you from afar, waiting for the opportune time to reveal myself. You may see this as stalking, however, I prefer to use the term 'analyzing'. I needed to wait until all the Digi-Destined pairs were chosen before I could thoroughly begin my work. To my surprise this took a little longer than normal from previous Digi-Destined. I suppose the Digital World had something different in store for you. But that is beside the point. From my studies so far, I've been able to see a tiny glimpse of who each of you are and what makes you tick. And though each of you has your own uniqueness, you in particular I find quite intriguing."

Cocking a wary brow, the Digimon smirked slightly.

"And what makes you so interested in little ol' me?"

Beneath the façade that he adorned, the figure stifled a silent chuckle.

"Out of all the Digi-Destined pairs that fate has selected, you and your partner are the only ones who do not reciprocate one another," he stated coldly. "You have demonstrated a failure to operate on equal terms with your human thus far, allowing your pride and ego to dictate your courses of action. Where the other Digimon have begun to show varying degrees of progress with their human, you have not. One of them already has managed to Digivolve and two Crests have been unveiled. As for those who have not yet, they are learning to bond and become affectionate for one another. I can without doubt say that their time will come soon. They will Digivolve and over time harness their innermost potential. However, I cannot say the same for you."

Cubmon's prideful smile quickly waned as the words reached him. Despite his best efforts to restrain his emotions, he could feel a deep pit of rage boiling in his gut as the message began to slowly seep in.

"Just who the hell do you think you are," he growled, claws wrapping tight around the shining brass on his right paw. "You think you can just show up out of nowhere and insult me? I've taken on guys tougher than you. Keep pushing your luck and see what happens."

"Insults?" came a nonchalant response. "What I speak of is the truth and nothing more. This is what I have come to offer you. Truth is much the same as the waves of the ocean against the rocks. As stubborn as the rocks are in their defiance of the power against them, little by little, day by day, they will erode and crumble. Such is the nature of truth and lie. A lie builds upon itself and becomes hard like stone. It is difficult to break once fully established. But once truth is introduced, it will eventually be washed away. Until you can learn to accept these words, you will never be able to get stronger."

"SHUT IT!" Cubmon fired back viciously, the reflection of the lingering flames burning bright in his eyes. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!? NOTHING! YOU ALREADY ADMITTED IT YOURSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME HOW TO RUN MY LIFE OR HOW TO GET STRONGER! I'LL GET STRONGER THE SAME WAY I ALWAYS HAVE!"

"By yourself?"

"YEAH!"

"With no partner?"

"YEAH!" the Digimon shouted defiantly. "I mean…"

Fists still shaking violently, the furry martial artist realized he had played right into the phantom's trap. Stumbling over his words, he scoured the inner depths of his mind for some form of retaliatory response, but couldn't do so. A long period of silence followed as he glared into the glowing embers of the fire pit, musing about what he had just admitted to himself.

"Allow me to ask you this," the voice continued, breaking the tension. "What all can you tell me about your human?"

Infuriated by the situation he had come to find himself in, Cubmon debated within himself whether to answer the question and continue playing the stranger's game, or remain silent and hope he would grow bored of tantalizing and leave. Seeing as how the second option was near to impossible, he concluded the best course for the time being would be to suck it up and answer. Looking over his shoulder to the young man still asleep next to him, he heaved a slight sigh of defeat.

"His name is Erri." Cubmon responded, his words still laced with the venomous contempt he held for the specter that stared back at him. "He's strong…at least for a human. He's one of the few that ever came close to beating me…"

"Is that all?" the stranger urged on, cocking his head slightly.

"What more do you want from me?" Cubmon fired back. "I've barely known the guy for a week. I don't know his life story."

"Yet in that time you have had, all you can tell me about him is his physical capabilities?"

"What do you know about him that I don't?"

"You easily overlook his other attributes as well. He is a natural-born strategist and a leader in his own right. While I observed your fight with Blacktoromon, I was deeply impressed with the way he devised and executed a plan of action. Where you and the other Digimon were going in blind and managed to deal damage out of sheer luck, he saw a small opportunity and seized upon it. The battle would have been lost if not for that. Your journey would have ended before it even began. "

Cogitating about that particular battle, Cubmon could vividly recall the commanding presence that Erri portrayed about him. No matter the circumstance, he never allowed any signs of timidity or fear to cloud his judgment. It was a strength that the Digimon admired, despite his reluctance to openly admit.

"When I agreed to be partners with him it was only because of that stupid bet he made, even though I did win," he admitted, his temper fading away. "Then I went crawling back to him like an abandoned dog. And although we're technically partners, I've considered myself more of a tag-a-long, like at any point I can just quit and move on."

"Another example of how he thinks ahead of his opponent. He provided you with something you wanted, in this case a worthy adversary, and walked away. A classic tactic for swaying one's interest. You would be wise to pay closer attention to the finer details. Do not underestimate him because he is only human. There is much you can learn."

Rising to his feet, the arcane being strode away from the warmth of the firelight and draped the hood of his blackened cloak over the top half of his mask.

"I must take my leave now," he stated. "Use this truth I have given you to further yourself and the human. If you do, all will come in due time. I will continue to observe all of you and your progress from afar and intervene only when necessary."

"Hey, hold on a second," Cubmon demanded. "So what are you supposed to be? Like some all-wise creepy stalker guardian angel, or something? You just show up out of nowhere in the middle of the night, throw all this at me, and then leave? What kind of game are you playing? Just who are you?"

Turning back to face the perplexed Digimon, the being eyed him from beneath his crimson paint.

"What I am matters not in the grand scheme of destiny's workings," he stated coldly. "I am neither angel nor demon. But know this. What you've seen and what you've heard tonight cannot be mentioned to anyone else, understood? These words are for you and you alone. As for who I am, that is the simplest of all questions and the one that you should have asked first. I am known simply as Bijannumon. And on that note, I wish you good night."

Like smoke on the wind, the apparition dissolved into the dark depths of the starlit canyon walls, leaving only the sound of the slow returning breaths of the Digi-Destined to fill the night.


End file.
